


Rejected By My Mate

by jenalavander



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Alpha Tharn Thara Kirigun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Hate to Love, Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenalavander/pseuds/jenalavander
Summary: A story of a love hate relationship of tharn kirigun the soon to be alpha of the Crescent Moon Pack and his ex best friend who came out as gay. Bullying takes place because of tharns homophobic nature and one time he and a one friend from the gang had a bet to make type fall in love with him and break his heart. But instead of type, tharn ended up to be the one to fall in love with his ex best friend. A single bet change their lives and put them in an upside down world...
Relationships: Mork/Sun (Kiss: The Series), Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun, lhong/turbo, phang/phaelin, song/beam, thorn/san
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> #all the things that i will write in this story purely comes from my imagination so I am asking for your patience and consideration in reading my work  
> #there are many things that i have changed among the characters to be able to make them fit to their roles in this fanfic but if there is something that you guys cant understand feel free to tell me.

I never felt love

From the very beginning

It is always the pain that is visible

And its being unbearable

I take all the beatings ,bullying and verbal assaulting from my brother,his friends and the only man that i have ever loved

I thought that if i found my mate all the pain will go away

But he rejected me

The only man that i have ever love rejected me

The hope that i kept on holding on slowly left me...

And now im broken

And i dont know if i could ever move on...

As i walked through the hallway

I can smell the most addicting scent strawberry and vanilla extract and its making me crazy 

My wolf began to scowl so i look for that scent

But to my dismay

There i saw my ex bestfriend and my long time crush glarimg at me then he did it

Rejected me

Tore my heart into pieces

I couldnt take it anymore i run and left them all laughing ...

It hurts so much

I thought he wont do it but he did

I thought he loved me

But all the things he did for me was just an act

damn him


	2. THE BEGINNING

**_Here's the update_ ** **_chingus_ ** **_i put efforts just to update this chapter hope you all would like it⇨⇨⇨⇨_ **

Type's Pov.

 **_Kriiiiiing_ ** **** **_Kriiiiiiiiiing_ **

Ugghh it's morning again how i hate mornings,,because of the morning beatings that i got from my brother and tharn the soon to be alpha the only man that i truly love and also the pack

Yeah pack cause were werewolves

Fuck i almost forgot this is the first day of school ,,this is frustrating

Well by the way my name is Type Thiwat I'm 17 years old turning 18. That's all hahaha

I quickly bring myself to the bathroom i took of my shirt then look at my reflection .Bruise lips and bruise scattered all over my body  
Well tharn hates me cause I'm weak and my brother and the pack hates me cause i came out and told them i was gay

Then after that day everyone in the school started to bully and call me names..

Why does my life sucks

I quickly take a bath ,then change in to my baggy jeans ,,fitted shirt it took me time on putting concealers at my face i put my beanie and my glasses up and climb down the stairs

There i saw my mom and dad eating along with my jerk of a brother who was glaring at me

I kiss my mom's and dad's cheeks then sat down

good morning mom and dad,,i said

Good morning too honey,mommy  
Morning sweetheart,daddy

I forgot to tell my mom and dad accepts me for being gay,they said they dont care about my gender preference as long as i dont wear girl clothes and respect my self

And one thing they also thought that i was a girl when mom is pregnant with me but it comes that im a boy so its okay with them that they has a girly child

(A/n helloooo you're going out of topic)

Oh shut up author and oh so I'm sorry i get carried away hahaha so back to reality

After we finish eating i walk (yeah walk cause my jerk of a brother left me,he said that he wont let a fag sit in his car damn that jerk)

I'm fucking late for my first subject damn its all my brothers fault

As i was running i bump into a group of jocks

Uh oh I'm in big trouble,i whispered

What are yah whispering yah faggot,,Blair one of the football quarterback said then shove me hard causing me to lay flat on my face oh fuck that hurts..My beautiful face damn them

Fuck you ,,arrrgh my face you jerk,i scream at his face

Woah dude the faggot were fighting back, Allan said with a hint of annoyance

Whats it too you asshole i screamed at him and push him

Fuck you fag he said then punch me in the guts

Ahhhh,i scream when someone kick my stomach

They keep on punching and kicking me until I'm nearly about to passed out

Before i loss my consciousness i saw Mork my best friend running closer to me then i black out

Hey sleeping beauty wake up

Ohh i know whose voice was that,i slowly open my eyes up ,oh come on white ceiling again does that mean_ _,,

Yes sleeping beauty you're in the clinic AGAIN

I'm sorry mork,i said then pouted 

Oh come on that pout again,he said then groaned

Please forgive me for not fighting back,i said then puppy eyes i hope this would work

K fine but if you don't next time i will be the one to beat you up,he said seriously

Yeah i promise,i said

Come on lets go home its already noon,,he said

Okay,i said

The drive home was quiet ,until i got home

Bye mork,i said

  
Bye,he said

Phew at last i'm home

when i come in there is no one except my mom who was baking

Mom wheres dad and sun,i asked.

Their at the packs house they are having a meeting,mom said

Meeting about what,i asked

About the birthday of the soon to be alpha,she said

Mom when i turn 18 do i get to know my mate,i asked

Of course silly,she said

Oww okay ,i said then run to my room

Yey its my birthday is already near and I get to know my mate i hope he wont reject me

**_Don't_ _worry he wont,a voice said_ **

Who is that,i ask scared omo maybe its a ghost mommy

 **_Im_ ** **_khane_ ** **_your wolf silly,the voice said_ **

Oww yeah i forgot im such an idiot

**_Are you excited for your birthday,he asked_ **

Yeah i just hope our mate doesn't reject us,i said

 **_Don't_ ** **_be so negative okay,_ ** **_khane_ ** **_said_ **

Type honey come down now its time to eat,i heard mom screamed

Yeah comiing,i screamed back

come sit now sweetheart eat your food now,mom said

Okay,i murmured

After i finish eating i fastly run to my room

my birthday is fastly approaching already I wish my mate doesn't reject me,I murmured before falling asleep

*sigh*

This day is tiring..  
Psh I'm going to kill those idiots who punch my face how dare them


	3. The Act

Type's POV.

Kriiiing kriiiing

Uggghh how I hate schools,I didn't get enough sleep

Arrrggh I need to sleep ,I WANNA sleep

Type honey,its time to wake up,my mom said shaking me

5 more minutes mom,I groaned

  
Type you're going to be late,if you won't get up now,mom said

Type if you won't get up,I will tickle you,mom said while smirking at me

Ughhh fine ,fine I'm going to get up,just don't tickle me

Okay go faster , I'm going to prepare your breakfast

I really hate school days

After 20 minutes I'm all ready done styling my hair ,when my mom called again for the third time😁😁😂

Typeeeee its already 8:00,you're late ,get down here now,mom screamed

Yes mom I'm coming,I yelled back at her

What took you so long,you're dad is waiting at the garage,

Waaah its good that dad will take me to school,if it's my brother he probably ow let me rephrase it he would absolutely have left me already and I would be forced to walk to

school again

Hey dad good morning,I said when I saw him about to enter the car

Morning sweetheart,come on let's get going you're already late ,he said

Okay dad,I said then hop in the car

After 15 minutes ,were already at school,

Oh no I'm 10 minutes late I'm dead,

I quickly kiss my dad's cheek and bid him my goodbye,and got out of the car

I'm halfway our building,near the forest,ugghh why is it that our building was so far

Kush kush kush <bushes>

  
(Sorry for the sound effect hahaha)

Shit wha-what was that,

Kush kush kush

Fuck I started to walk faster ,because I'm beginning to get scared

I'm busy looking backwards when I bumped into a wall

Wait Wall

When I looked to the wall I saw a man

Uh oh I'm dead,could this day get any worser

If it wasn't for the soon to be alpha,I'm really dead

I closed my eyes ,and wait for the beatings to come,but nothing happens

I slowly opened my eyes then I saw Tharn the soon to be alpha frowning at me

Wait why is he frowning at me,and why aren't he beating the shit hell out of me

I flinched when he suddenly walks near me,omo he's going to do it , I hope I won't be beat up so hard

What are you doing,he said when I covered my face with my hands

Wh why aren't you beating me up already,I said in a shaky voice😑😑

Is that what you think of me now,he said sadly

What does he think he is doing, of course I'm scared when he would come near me,who wouldn't since the day I told him I was gay,he changed a lot

He was the one who started being cold to me,calling me names that pains me a lot,he also started beating me up badly,that I couldn't walk for a week

And what hurts me so much was when he start flirting and dating slutty girls, whenever I see him making out with someone, it hurts me so much,cause I love him,the only person that I truly love to the moon and back

I was brought back to reality,when he blew right into my face

Damn he's breath was so intoxicating,

When I looked into him,his face was so close to mine,i felt myself blush.

 _(_ **You** **look** **like** **a** **tomato-a** **voice** **in** **my** **head** **says** **)**

Hey I can't help it you know,my long time crush the love of my life was here with me face to face. I can't help myself but to look into his red lips it's so tempting

Then slowly to his ocean blue eyes,its like hypnotizing me

I was brought back to myself when I felt a pair of lips into mine

I instanLy froze,what the heck is happening Tharn fucking hell was kissing me,I manage to pull out all my strength to push him

What the fuck Tharn why the hell did you do that,I screamed at him

Not that I don't want his kiss,but maybe you know he's just making fun of me

I'm sorry okay,it's just your lips is so tempting and I can't stop myself to kiss you

What the hell did he just say urgghh damn him ,why is he doing this to me

It doesn't mean that your're the soon to be alpha ,you can do whatever you want with me ,I'm full of these bullshits. Stop playing with my feelings,I screamed at him then run as fast as I could

Until I saw the nearest bathroom,I quickly lock myself up in one of the cubicle and there I cried and cried till there's no tears coming out of my eyes.

Tharn's POV.

Aishh why did I even do that

I'm not gay I'm a hundred percent straight than a pole,but why did I get tempted by those lips of that faggot

But why did my heart quenched when I saw his tears streaming down his face

Why I felt the urge to kiss his tears a way

Aishhh what the fuck is happening to me..

This can't happen I ain't faggot,I have girlfriend and she's hot and fuckable .She has all that a men could wish to have and I love her

Oh and before I forgot,I need to find that faggot I still have unfinished business with him.

You know we kinda have a bet,involving Type and I can't fucking lose...

So how was it guys hope you like it.

I will be updating its part 2

Ciao


	4. The Act part II

Type's POV.

Aishh im so messed up right now,I already missed my 1st subject and my eyes was already bloody red .And my tears won't stop streaming down my face,uggghh I really hate

him its his fucking fault damn it

I can't miss my second subject we have a long quiz today,

Okay I just need to put on a little concealer,to hide the swelling of my eyes due to my heavy crying

The only problem now was my blood shot eyes,

 ** _(_** ** _Maybe_** ** _you_** ** _could_** ** _tell_** ** _them_** ** _that_** ** _you_** ** _haven't_** ** _have_** ** _enough_** ** _sleep_** ** _last_** ** _night_** ** _,)_** khane told me

Okay that's right,I just need to put some of my acting skills then I'm okay

Wait what time is it already

Omo its already 9:30 10 minutes more to go before the next subject,I need to go faster

Hahhh this is so tiring,at last I'm already at the door of our classroom

I slowly opened the door,and tiptoed inside ,but I think its a wrong move

All eyes were on me,but one pairs of eyes really pierces on me,it makes me involuntarily shiver,ugggh what does he want now

Mr. Thiwat would you mind to sit now, you're disturbing the whole class,Mr.Daniels said

I felt my blood rise down to my face ,shit its so embarrassing

I slowly walk to my seat,where the demon was widely smiling at me ,aisssh fuck him it's his fucking fault

The lecture was one heck of a boring one

Its good that they dismissed us early,thanks to the faculty meeting

I can't stand cross ,he never stop staring at me the whole period.

What's with him,

Tharn's POV.

10 minutes before our next subject starts and still he's out of sight

Aishh where the hell is that faggot,

After a few minutes ,the door opens and I can clearly see his sexy figure wait fuck what did I just say

I fucking called the faggot sexy,arrgg what's happening hahaha

Finally he snap out when,Mr Daniels called his attention and believe me his face was so red like a tomato hahaha

When he already sat down beside me I smiled widely at him,I never take my eyes off him,cause his so adorable wait what the hell

His not cute...

Arrhg

Maybe A little

Aissssshh

After a while Mr Daniels already dismissed us,and I didn't even notice

Where did that faggot go,

Now where would I find him now

After 20 minutes of looking for that faggot, I got tired already that's why I decided to go to my own secret haven.

It's a small mini glass garden in the middle of the garden, I always go there if i am sleepy or if I want to be alone

I was already inside when I suddenly notice a sleeping figure, I was about to nagged and beat up that intruder but I was mesmerize when I caught a glance at the face of the sleeping figure.

Type's Pov.

Damn my head hurts like hell, and the crying a while ago just made my eyes heavy. I really want to go home but I still have 3 more subjects to go

I can't go home because my parents would definitely get angry at me. A little trivia guys my parents are so kind but they hate delinquent kids that cuts class

The last time my brother cuts class my parents made him kneel in front of the clock for the whole day, damn that was horrible and I don't want to ever experience that same

fate as my brother.

I kept on walking but I don't have an exact destination, until I realize that I'm already in the middle of nowhere.

Ugghh damn I'm lost, how did I come here without realizing , and what the heck why is there a forest inside the schools compound

Damn I need to find the fucking way out of here, I keep on walking for the past 30 minutes and guess what I happened to discover a beautiful glass garden.

Its my first time to see a place as beautiful like this, it has a mesmerizing and wonderful view of a mini lake that is surrounded by lots of flowers

Woow 😮😮 its so beautiful here the ambiance here is so refreshing it is like its taking all the pain, worries and loneliness that i have in my heart

I started to roam around the garden and feed my eyes with the different beautiful sceneries around me. Its a total beauty around here, if i were to build my own house with my

mate i would actually build it like this one.

After walking for around 20 minutes i felt the tiredness slowly consume me, its good that i happen to see a long wooden chair placed beside a tree and its beauty made me

smile , and what made made me smile even more is when i saw a crystal blue lake in front of the tree.

Due to many happenings this day i slowly feel the tiredness consumed me that's why i just slumped myself into the wooden chair and i just look at the peaceful water and

focused on the sweet chirping of the birds. Until i felt my eyes slowly close

I guess no ones gonna bother me here i can rest for the rest of the day here.

Tharn's pov.

A moment ago i was ready to beat the shit out of these intruder who tresspassed in my territory but right now all i can say is what the hell, the faggot that i have been looking

for the last 30 minutes is here peacefully sleeping in my freakin garden and he is so beautiful and cute and i cant stop myself from looking at him.

Damn i slowly walk near him and look at him intently, i just realized he is really attractive from his long lashes to his rosy cheeks and his pinkish lips

I sat in front of him and stare at him even more

When suddenly his eyes slowly opened and his gaze looked at me intently , as if he is analyzing my face

Damn i akwardly looked at him, looking like a deer caught in the trap, i was about to utter a word

When his eyes grew wider as he looked at me and he screamed loudly, damn so loud

Yeah will you stop screaming, what's the matter with you thiwat, i told him

What your asking me the hell out why am i screaming, hello who on earth will not be startled if there is someone looking at them while sleeping

Hey don't tell me you're planning to murder me, he screamed at me

What the hell did he just say, why would i even plan to murder someone😯

Hey Type why the hell would i try to kill you , i yelled at him

I don't know maybe because you fuckin hate me since the day i confessed that im gay, he yelled again

What he said made me stop, yeah I've been hating him, and doing things to hurt him since then 

I knew i had hurt him in so many ways, but what could i do he's freaking gay and i cant have a best friend whose gay or else everybody will think that I'm gay too.

Yes type was my best friend back then, but when he come out as gay i couldn't accept all i can thought was he lied to me, and i hate gays

Damn i need to think of a way to cover myself up, i cant lose from that

Ciao  
~athena


	5. The Act III

Type's pov.

krrrrring kriiiing

damn it!! its morning already arghhh i still want to sleep

aissssshh it is tharn's fault that I couldn't get enough sleep this past few days, its because he kept on pestering me at school and he even comes to my house just to annoy me damn him. I don't even understand him and why is doing this things to me, well you cant blame me for the past years he had hated me for being gay. He had done so many cruel things to me ever since i told him that i was gay, and here he was acting like he didn't do anything like he didn't hurt me at all claiming that he regretted what he did and telling me that he likes me.

Damn it this is making me crazy, aisshhh i still want to sleep

knock knock

I was brought back to reality when i heard a knock on my door

come in, i said in my sleepy voice

darling why are you still asleep its already 7:00 am and your class starts at 8:00, you need to wake up now or you'll be late, mom told me as she ruffled my hair

mom I'm still sleepy five more minutes please, i asked her while pouting and she just glared at me gosh my moms scary when she glares at me

No! you need to wake up now or you will be late, you know how slow you move and if i don't wake up now you'll end up getting late so get up now and take a bath okay , she said as she pulled me off the bed

fine i will wake up now mommy okay, i said then kissed her cheeks then immediately go to the bathroom.

Good baby I'll go downstairs now to prepare your breakfast, you better take a bath and change faster okay she said as she walks out the room.

15 minutes later

wheww that bath is refreshing, now i gotta get change fast or else mom will kill me

Type honey if your done changing go downstairs now you're best friend is waiting for you, mom screamed from the kitchen

ill be there in a minute, i yelled back at her

but whose best friend of mine is she referring to, as far as i remember mork never goes to my house to pick me up because he is lazier than me when it comes to morning

wait hell no don't tell me its tharn again aishhh that jerk when will he stop doing this things he is making me confuse. Yeah i know it makes me happy when he does things like this because i felt like we are going back to how we were before, but i cant shake the thought out of my head that he might be planning something

Typeee hurry up and go down already, its already 7:30 you and tharn will be late, mom screamed from downstairs

See I'm right i knew it, its tharn again when will he stop doing this. I'm scared that if these goes on i might not be able to stop myself from falling deeper from him.

aishhh this thoughts again i should just go down already or mom will kill me already,

ahhhhhh

hahaha whats with the shock face type, this jerk cross said

what the hell are you doing outside of my room tharn, i yelled at him which made him grin even more

why type i used to come to your room back then, we used to play games together here in your room he laughed

aishh this is frustrating me

well it was back then tharn, it was before you abandoned me for being gay, i yelled at him

he was taken aback in what i have said, and i saw him drop his smile

I am so sorry type, yes i know i was a jerk for leaving you back then. I knew that i have hurt you so much because of what i did and i regret doing that is why i am here now, because i want to prove to you how sorry i am for doing those things to you, he told me as he looked down on the floor

i felt my heart ache as he told me those, everything that he did came flashing to my mind and i cant help but cry because its too painful, the pain that he caused me was so unbearable.

Tharn's pov.

I don't know what to feel right now yeah i know that i am just doing this because of the bet, but why does my heart aches so much when i look at type crying. I felt so bad for hurting him so much to the point that he became so different. He wasn't like this before he was a happy go lucky and positive minded boy, but now all i can see was a broken boy and I am the one who caused him to be like this.

Type continued to cry hard and i couldn't think straight anymore and i just walk near him and hugged him tightly.

I don't know whats happening to me but whenever i am near type i feel like my hearts gonna explode and its beating so fast

We have been hugging each other for how many minutes, type has stopped crying already

are you okay now, i asked him as i massage his hair

yeah I'm fine now, he said and pushed me a little, when he stopped hugging me i felt so empty and still want to hug him so tightly

we should go to school now were going to be late already, he said and began walking down the stairs

what took you guys so long, its already past 8:00 and you guys are already late, here take this sandwiches and try to catch up at school she said and gave as the sandwiches

bye mom were going now i love you, type said and waved goodbye to his mom

bye too darling bye tharn the two of you take care, she said as we walk out of the house.

I was already at my car waiting for type to enter, but to my dismay he just walk pass through my car and continued on walking so i have no choice but to chase him

hey what are you doing, i asked him when i already catch up to him

I'm walking he simply said

Come on get in the car I'll drive you to school, i said and hold his hand

No I'm fine by walking and besides i am already to used in walking because my brother always leave me walking he always said that he don't want a fag sitting on his car

when he said that i felt a pang of guilt in my heart, its my fault why his brother started to hate type

I'm sorry i think its my fault why you and you're brother ended up like this, i told him as i hold his hands

no its fine its not your fault, its my fault for being like this, he said and i can clearly see the pain and sadness in his eyes

And i couldn't stop myself from hugging him

hey tharn what are you doing were in the middle of the street someone might see you, its not good for your reputation, he said as he tried to get off my grip and there i realize that we are in an awkward situation, someone might misunderstand us right now. Aishhhh what the heck did i just do, what is happening to me and why does type's emotion affects me??

Oh i'm sorry, i told him and awkwardly look around

so come on I'm going to drive you to school, don't worry i wont mind you sitting at my car, i told him and pulled him back to where i parked my car.

After 30 minutes of awkward silence we already arrived at school, but unfortunately we are so late that the school gate is already close now what do we do, aishhh its frustrating

aissshh the gate is close already and if we sneaked in we might get punished, yah tharn what do we do now?? he asked me as his brows furrowed damn he is so cute when he does that, wait what the hell did i just said i thought he is cute shit what is happening to you tharn

hey earth to you tharn , type said as he wave his hands to my face

ow I'm sorry for that, i said and looked away because his face is too close to mine.

Damn there is nothing we can do now we should just cut class, he said and started walking away from the school. Wait what when did he started to disobey school rules as far as i can remember he never break any school rules before what the hell

Yah tharn don't tell me you are just going to stand there the whole day, I'm telling you nothing would happen come on i knew a place where we can spend the day, and i also think that we have lots of things to talk about , he said and took my hand and dragged me with him..

Type's Pov.

I didn't knew that skipping classes can be fun too, well i have skip classes before because of extreme injuries i have got when those jocks beat me up, but this time it felt different being with Tharn. Its been a long time since the both of us have fun together and its making my heart flutter.

I knew to myself that i still love him so much but i cant stop thinking about the possibilities that what if all of it is not true, or what if hes just pretending.

But everything felt so real, his actions feels so sincere just like what he did this morning. The moment that he hugged me i felt like i was gonna explode, the words he said is like soothing me deeply that i cant help but to cry.

If this is just a dream i wish that this would never stop, i would be glad to be stucked in this dream together with the man that i love.

Heyyy Earth to you type, Get back from whatever planet you are in now, i was taken aback when i realize that tharn is waving his hand over my face and his face is so close to mine and i cant help myself but blush.

Damn this man he surely knows how to make my heart uncontrolled

Oh I'm sorry what did you just say a while ago, i just asked him and pushed him a little well its uncomfortable having his face near me, because i might not stop myself from kissing him

Well Mr. Thiwat if you are done spacing out I was asking you where do you want to eat because its already lunch time and my stomach is growling already, he said while massaging his stomach

Uh is that so then come on i knew a place that serve the best lasagna and carbonara here, its your favorite right if I'm not mistaken, i asked him and he just nodded

Woah you still remember my favorite food type, he said amazed

Tss how can i forgot tharn , we grew up together and ever since you were a kid you always say mom i want lasagna! Type buy me some carbonara! I want to eat lasagna and carbonara now! See how can i forgot your nagging whenever you craved for your favorite food.

Oww haha you are right, so you still remember that eh your so clever type he said then ruffled my hair

Aishh come on I'm hungry too we should it now, i said and dragged him to Aunt Caroline's Resto

RB Resto

Aunt Caroline, i yelled when i saw her

Type honey good to see you, how hove you been its been a long time since you last came here, she asked

Good to see you to aunt Caroline, I'm fine now, well i have been busy with school so i couldn't come here often just like before, i told her

Well its good to see you here, and oh is he your friend, she asked and pointed to tharn

Yeah this is my friend aunt Caroline, hey tharn this is aunt Caroline the owner and chef of this resto, i said and nudge tharn

Oh hey aunt Caroline, its nice To meet you type said that your resto serve the best lasagna and carbonara i would love to taste it, he said then smiled widely aishh this man really all he think about is food.

Oh of course it is, come on have a sit first and I'm gonna cook your food for you i will make it extra special since you are cute and type's friend, she said and smiled mischievously and go to the kitchen.

15 minutes later

Here you are my dear, aunt Caroline said as she place our orders on the table and i tell you guys tharn is like lion ready to devour his food he looks like a kid actually

Thanks aunt Caroline he said then started to eat his food this guy really

Type honey ill get going for now cause i still need to cook many dishes, just call me if you need me okay, she said then kissed my head. Well shes just like that because we are so close and she threat me as her son

Okay aunt Caroline thanks for the food, i said and she just smiled and go back to the kitchen

When i looked back at tharn he already finished eating his lasagna and now he is devouring the carbonara, well he is really hungry i can see that

20 minutes later

Aghh im so full, tharn said as he lay his head on the chair and massaged his belly

Yes you are I didnt knew that you are such a heavy eater, you just ate 5 orders of lasagna and 7 orders of carbonara, is your stomach still okay huh, i said sarcastically

Well its just like that haha its my favorite though hahaha, and he is really something

Aunt Caroline were going now thanks for the food, i said and hugged her

Okay drive safely okay and you should come by often, you should bring tharn too he is fun to be with, she said then hugged me back

Bye aunt Caroline, cross said

Bye too honey take care of my type for me okay, she said and kiss him on the cheek

I will do that aunt, i will take care of him well, he said and smiled widely  
  


Hii guys so this is the new chapter hope you guys like it, so i will be uploading the next chappies maybe this afternoon or this evening

Thank you for reading guys


	6. The Act IV

Tharn's pov.

Agghh I'm so tired

This day is tiring but I had to admit that I had a lot of fun well its been a long time since type and I hanged out

Well before he confessed to me that he was gay we used to hangout everyday going to different places to ease our boredom, the fun that I had with type back then was way different to the fun that I had with my peers

Thinking about what happened this day, it made me realize how much I have hurt type and somehow I felt a fang guild deep in my heart, I don't know but whenever I see type crying my heart feels so painful and I just want to kiss his tears away and hug him very tight so that somehow I can take his pain away

And whenever I see him laughing and smiling I feel butterflies in my stomach and I feel my heart beating up so fast and I can only see him and how beautiful he is

Every time I look at his eyes It felt like I'm being hypnotize by its beauty, and his rosy lips looks like its inviting me to kiss wait what the hell what the hell did I just imagine right now ahhrrgggg

Aishh what the heck am I thinking, I am not supposed to feel this way. Type is gay and there is no way we would go back to being friends again, I just need to finish the fucking bet and then I'll come back from hating Type for the rest of my life.

Come to think of it aisshh why did I even agreed to have a bet with those guys, and now I'm stucked with this mess

~FLASHBACK~

Tharn's pov.

Hey bro Thiwat is your ex best friend? right that gay shit?, Kyle asked me

Yeah why'd ya asked, I said not even looking back

Well I have something in my mind and it involves him and only you could be the best for the job are you interested, he asked while patting my back

Nah I don't need a job and I don't want anything involving that sorry excuse of a fag, I said and continued on playing on my phone

Hey listen first eh, i know you and you girlfriend had broken up for months already right and i also know that you like my sister Cindy right, he asked which made me look at him well you cant blame me Cindy is the most beautiful and sexiest girl in the campus and everybody has their eyes on her

Hell yeah and so what, I told him

You know I really hate that gay you know Thiwat, well because he kinda beat the shit out of my girl 2 weeks ago and till now she's still at the hospital and it pisses me off like hell, he said gritting his teeth

And so what??

Aishh bro you can be so annoying sometimes, he said pulling his hair

Good thing that you know that haha, well just go straight to the point dude, I said still playing with my phone

Well lets have a bet dude, he said and took my phone and put it in the table.

What bet, I said and try to take my phone from the table but he fastly snatched it away aishh this shit

Make that fag thiwat fall in love with you and break his heart, he blurted and my mouth gaped open

What the heck did you just say Monroe me going to make that fag fall for me hell no what the heck are you thinking, I blurted

Chill dude I know you can do it besides it would be easy for you because he was you're ex best friend just make him fall for your charms, he said smirking damn this shithead

Hell to the no that I would do that I'm not gay you scumbag, I yelled at him

Who told you that you're going to be gay, you just need to make him fall for you and then instantly break his heart just that, he explained

And I promised If you do that ill set you up to be my sisters boyfriend, and you know that limited edition car of mine that you wanted so bad I will give it to you, he said grinning

Damn it this guy really knew how to deal with me aishh I cant say no to that, it's a fucking good deal aishh

So what do you say bro, he asked while playing with my phone

Fine deal, I said and took my phone from his hands

Nice bro I promise ill do as I say, but you need to do you're part first and remember you need to break his heart in front of everyone.

Yeah yeah I got it, I said and playfully punched him

Nice come on lets find a good place to eat I'm so hungry, he said and dragged me to the cafeteria

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Aisshhh damn it I better sleep my heads killing me.

Type's pov.

Good morning mom, I greet my mom and give her a kiss in the cheek

Hey darling you're early today eh, she asked me as I sat down on the kitchen counter

Well I woke up early and I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to just go to school early, I told her

Hmmn is that so, come on then I've prepared you're favorite muffins and hot chocolate eat up already before it goes cold, she said and gave me my food

Hey honey I just realized its already you're birthday next week, my mom said

Oh yeah right I almost forgot mom, I'm excited to hear my wolf everyday haha

Well meeting your wolf and having him/her by your side is a nice thing you will instantly have a best friend, she said as she take my plates to the sink

Hey mom I need to go to school now, I still have unfinished assignments to do see you later mom, I said and kiss her on the cheeks

Okay bye too honey take care, she said and waved me goodbye

Well actually I don't have any unfinished assignments to do cause yeah right I didn't even go to class yesterday thanks to tharn though I had fun with him yesterday. Its been a long time since we last hangout with each other.

Its good that he's not here yet I think I can't meet him right now, well you already know that I really love tharn but since he started to hate me because I'm gay that's why I have been trying to remove my feelings for him. But its no use because every time I see him my heart keeps beating up so fast, and even though he hates me so much my feelings for him doesn't seem to change. And it hurts me a lot to see him with another girls, but I couldn't do anything I am just his gay ex best friend that he hates the most

That's why I feel weird when he started to interacting and talking to me again, and it made me feel like he is planning something just like what he always do to me.

~FLASHBACK~

Type's pov.

Hey type we need to talk I need to tell you something, tharn said and held my hand which is so unlikely because he hated being around because I'm gay

What do we need to talk about, just say it here , I said and remove his hands from mine

It's a little bit of private so I want to you in a private place, he said and ruffled my hair

Fine , I said then he pulled me to an alley

So tell me what do you want to say this time, I said and take my hand off him

Type I've been wanting to tell you this but I'm such a coward and now I finally have the courage to tell you, he said and look into my eyes

Say what, I asked him still puzzled of his actions

I love you type, I always have and I'm sorry for all the things I have done to you please forgive me, he said and hugged me

What the hell are you talking about tharn, I cant understand you, I said and pushed him

I know I have been bad at you and hated you but now I realize that I cant live without you, that's why I'm here I want us to be like what we are before aldrin, he said and pushed me into the wall

Is that true, I asked

I'm still flustered but what can I do the guy that I love so much is telling me that he feels the same way that he loves me too

Yes everything that I have said is true, he said as he comes closer and he was about to kiss me.

All I thought was that he was going to kiss me but I was wrong, instead of his lips on mine I felt cold water being pored unto me and I heard tharn laughing

When I opened my eyes I saw tharn smirking together with his group of friends, I knew it I already knew that he would do this and I am too foolish to believe him again this time

Do you think I would love a fag like you haha think again because it disgusts me to even go near you aishh I think I need to bath with alcohol so that your fag germs wouldn't cling unto me he said and pushed me

Im outta here take care of him, he said and slowly walk away

As his friends started to beat me up badly there is just one thing that is running in my mind, and it is my memory with tharn when we were still happy best friends.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

That day the pain that I have felt from being beat up is nothing compared to that pain in my heart that tharn has did.

Every time I remember that day I feel my heart feels so heavy, I guess I can never forget that day because it made me realize how pitiful I am.

There are times that I thought to myself what if I didn't tell tharn that I was gay, then maybe both he and I are still best friends till now. And maybe my brother and I are still close just like we used to be, and surely everyone in the school doesn't hate me this much

Maybe it could have turned out better if I only kept my preference to myself then maybe life could have been easier for me, then maybe I could have been happy

Beep beep, I was startled when I hear a car honking behind me and to my surprise it was tharn, damn I thought I'm going to escape from him today, aissshhh why am I always unlucky when it comes to this guy

Hey thiwat, he yelled but I didn't look back instead I started walking faster, though compared to the car I knew I couldn't get away that easily.

Tharn's pov.

Damn where is that guy I clearly told him yesterday that I'm gonna give a ride to school and now her mom tells me that he goes to school early, is he ditching me

Tss ill just catch up with him at school, why the heck am I even disappointed my heart feels weird these past few days.

Its still to early I guess I should eat breakfast at the Snackies first, wait is that type ohh faiths still with me ehh

Type , I called him but he's not responding its like in a deep state of thinking so I tried calling him again and this time he's already teary eyed

What the hell is happening to this guy

Beep beep, this time I tried honking at him which actually worked because he got startled and started to glare at my direction but when he sees me he started walking fast. This guy really aishh

I started my car and started to follow him never mind that breakfast I need to talk to this guy he looked like he has problem

I tried calling and calling him but he wont even budge that's why I decided to stop and park my car and started walking my way to him.

Hey type, I said and hold his hands

Tharn what the hell let go, he said and tried to remove my hands off him but this time I wont let him get away

Why the hell are you ignoring me I've been calling you and you are not even budging, I yelled which made him stop from pulling his hands off me and looked at me in the eye

Its you what's your problem why are you doing this to me, what are you planning again, he screamed at me and tears started to flow from his eyes and suddenly I felt pain in my chest again as I watch him crying.

What the hell is happening, why is my heart quenching while I look at him crying why do I have this urge to hugged him tight and kiss his tears away.

As much as I love seeing you near me, but I knew you would never do things such as this because I know how much you hate fags like me. Do you think I already forgot what you did to me a year ago, that pain that your words caused me is too painful. And that thing you did to me back then is very much the same to what you are doing to me this time., he said while tears keep on flowing from his eyes

And I stood there frozen, yeah I remember that day where I left him to be beaten up by my friends, I know I'm such a jerk for doing those things to him but what can I do he's a fag and he deserve those things.

But why does the words that comes to my mind contradicts the feeling that I felt here in my heart, my minds keeps on telling me that I hate fags like him but my heart says differently

Tharn please don't do this to me anymore I know how much you hate me and I accept that I'm sorry because I am a fag that you hate so much that's why I'm doing my very best to not let you see me so that you wont get disgusted by me anymore. So please stop doing these things to me anymore, don't make it more painful for me I will accept every beating that you will give me cause I know that I deserve it for not telling you the truth but please don't play with my heart anymore cause I cant take anymore pain. I will die because of too much pain if you would repeat what you did again so please just leave me alone, he said and started to walk away from and I couldn't even do anything.

I feel like my whole body is frozen, did I really caused him too much pain and I'm too naïve to not notice it.

Type's pov.

Aishh cried my eyes out again how am I supposed to go to school now, and now the gate is locked up again, my mom will kill me if I escape school again

Damn ill just come up with an excuse I'm sure she'll buy it well

My heart still feels so heavy, I thought that I can already handle the pain knowing that tharn will never love me back like how I love him but I guess I'm wrong. I guess this is my faith to be stucked in a forever unrequited love with my best friend who hates me so much.

But his actions today is really weird the way he stood shocked and frozen while I burst out, and the pain in his eyes is weird too or am I just imagining. Well I think my imaginations just playing with me, tharn will never pity a person he truly hates. I think I need to get home now, I feel like I'm going to get sick

The way home feels like a journey it feels to long and my heart feels heavier and heavier every minute.

Hey mom I'm back , I said as soon as I saw my mom sitting on the couch watching television

Oh honey you're home early I thought your class ends in the afternoon, she asked

I'm not feeling well mom that's why I couldn't go to school on time and the gates are already locked up, I said and plopped myself into the sofa next to her. I hate this my head starting to pound and I'm feeling so bad right now

Is that so honey come let mommy check she said and put her hands on my forehead

Honey you have a high fever come on lets get you to bed you should rest for now come, she said as she gently pull my hands and assisted me on walking upstairs.

Here lay down here for a minute mommy's gonna prepare a porridge and milk for you to feel better she said and covered me with thick blankets

Mom can you please stay here with me for a while, I said and grab her hands gently

But I need to prepare your food baby, she said and ruffled my hair

Please mommy, I said and pouted which made her smile

You do know that you look like a baby when you are sick, she said and sat down in the side of the bed and I immediately laid my head on her lap

Mom , I said softly

What is it my baby, she said and caress my hair

Can you tell me a story, I said and look up to her

What story do you want my baby, she asked

Please tell me yours and daddy's love story, I asked

Ohh why do you like to hear it maybe, she said blushing

Well I just want to know how the both of you met, I said and smiled at her

Okay if you really want to hear it then ill tell you, but don't tease me and you're father after this okay.

Well to make the story short baby mine and you're fathers love story is a very tough one, well I think it is because our personalities are different. I am an outgoing and happy go lucky chubby girl and you're father is a cassanova or a playboy I might say. And I think he almost dated every girl in the school except for me well who would want to date a chubby girl like me.

When I looked at my mom she is smiling widely and I can see how much she love my father

But as an outgoing person like me instead of your father, I was the one who confessed first to your father that I really like him and as expected he said that he doesn't like me. But a positive minded mom of yours is very dedicated on showing your father how much she loved him.

Everyday I am by your fathers side, I buy him food and snacks , I was the one who did all his assignments and projects and I am his cheerleader in every basketball game.

And then one day your father said that I am not his type and he don't want me going near him ever again because he is dating the hottest girl in the campus. It broke my heart so much because all I thought is that he is starting to love me but I'm wrong there I realized that if you are not beautiful and sexy no guys will ever be attracted to you that's why I decided to distance myself from him to let him have the peace that he wanted.

And it continued up until were in 2nd year college and then there comes a transferee which happens to be my childhood friend, the both of us became so close to the point that everyone in the school thought that we are dating, but the truth is we are not we are just best friend and he is gay and his boyfriend is studying at the nearby school and they are already living together. The reason why we are so closed is that because he sees me as his younger sister. Though that best friend of mine was really handsome and built that's why every girls in the school glares at me because he doesn't want other girls near me aside from me.

Wait mom that gay best friend that you are talking about, is it Uncle Miles, I asked

Yes baby haha so back to the story

And because I and your uncle miller were so close we either hugged each other and kiss each others cheeks. Well one particular day your father sees us walking while your uncle miles hands are at my waist and believe me or not he kept on glaring at miles hands which is really weird.

Then one day I was walking home and I accidentally ran to your father and me being that girl whose still in love with your father, I couldn't utter a single word. And what your father asked me caught me off guard haha, he asked me about miles and what is my relationship with him.

It was a weird question and he was so agitated that time to hear my answer, so me being the naughty girl I was before I told him that your uncle miles and I are in a relationship and he was like the flash and he stormed away from me walking fastly.

You know your father can be weird sometimes, my mom said and laughed hard

Then here it comes Monday at lunch time me and your uncle miles are having lunch together when suddenly your father stormed in the cafeteria and stand in front of me, and what he said next made my mouth gaped open

Hey look here Katelyn Mendez I really like you and I'm sorry that I didn't realized it earlier. I know I have pushed you away and I regretted doing that I realized how you really mean to me, and I know that I cannot live without you and now I'm begging you please give me a chance to prove my love for you

That's the exact words of your father that day, and I can never forget it haha because what he did was so romantic, imagine baby you're father screamed it and every single person in the cafeteria has heard what he said hahaha and that was so epic

And then you know he was startled when miles suddenly pat him and told him that he really like your father for me and you know what your father has the most epic face that time he was like what the heck is happening

Well for your information this guy here is miles and he is my best friend and not my boyfriend

Is that true, your father asked me then I told him do I look like I'm lying to you and I was so shocked on what he did after that. Your father kissed me in front of everyone and told me that I am his.

And there we started dating and after how many years, your father asked me to marry him and then we had you guys

The end, mom said

Wow mom I never thought that yours and dads love story is that amazing.

Well I never said it wasn't , she said

And I just smiled seeing how childish my mom is

Okay so now that I already finished telling you a story, stay here and moms gonna prepare you snacks and medicine so you better rest here for a while okay, mom said and kissed my forehead

Okay mom, I said as she started to walk out of the room

I wish that I would also have a wonderful and amazing love story just like my parents.

I feel so sleepy now I better sleep first.

Type's pov.

Hey honey wake up, I heard my mom said as she caress my face

Hmm mom why, I asked her because she's looking at me intently

Nothing baby you just look so beautiful, she said and I cant help but smile my mom really knows how to lift up my mood

Mom what time is it, I asked her

Its already 5:oo in the afternoon honey you've been asleep for almost the whole day, I was going to wake you up during lunch but you look so tired and sick that's why I decided to just let you sleep but right now that you are already awake you need to eat so that you can drink your medicine, she said as she helped me sit on the bed

Here baby eat this porridge and then after that drink your medicine okay, stay here and do not wander again honey you need to get better soon your birthday is fastly approaching and you cant be sick at the day of your birthday, she said and smiled widely.

Type honey me and your dad needs to go somewhere we cant call it off because they said its very urgent, mom said as she took the empty bowl and glass from table.

Don't go anywhere okay and don't forget to take your medicine after 3 hours, she said and kissed me on the forehead

Ok mom take care, I said and waved her goodbye.

Tharn's pov.

Hey earth to Tharn Kirigun, carl said and waved his hand at my face

What do you need! , I said and shoot him a death glare

Chill bro you look like you want to eat me alive, he said then laugh aishh this guys really crazy

Type are you okay you seem a little off this past few days and aside from that you haven't gone to school for straight two days what have you been up to eh, lhong said and plopped on the sofa next to me

I'm just not in the mood and my migraine is getting worst this past few days, I lied so that they wouldn't ask so many questions

I still can't get over on what happened this morning the pain that I have felt in my heart as I watched type cry is a new thing for me and I don't know what to do, it felt like I was frozen on the spot when aldrin started to tell me how he really feel

Hey bro will you please stop spacing out you are getting us worried here, ian said and tap my shoulders

Hey uh sorry I just have lots of things running here in my head, I'll leave you guys for now I need to go somewhere, I said and took my things with me

Hey where the hell are you going this time tharn we just got here, carl said and pouted aishh

Carl stop pouting you look like a duck, I said and laughed at him because he looked like he is going to kill me already.

Yah how can you call my handsome face like that, he said and glared at me and I just laughed

Guys I need to go see you at school tomorrow, I said and started walking again

Yah call us if you need someone to talk to, lhong yelled, damn this guy is really loud

Yeah yeah I'll call you its not as if im going through something bad haha, I'm the soon to be alpha I can handle all my problems, I gotta go see you at school tomorrow

I need to talk to type, I need to clear things out with him.


	7. Strange Feelings

Tharn's pov.

Aishhh this is really messed up i fucked up real bad this time, why am i like this. What is this feeling that keeps on bugging me,

Damn its driving me nuts, why do i have this strange feeling towards type. I should not feel this way I'm fucking straight and type is gay but why does my heart keeps on contradicting my head aishhh

Hey bro, i almost fell down the stool when someone tapped my shoulder

What the hell, i screamed at the person who startled me

Chill bro its me, lhong said and sat beside me

Hey what the heck are you doing here? And how the hell did you know that I'm here, i glared at him

Yah will you stop glaring at me its not as if i knew that your here, heck its a bar you know, he said and laughed at me

Then what are you doing here, i questioned which made him laugh aishh he is really good at annoying me

You know you are weird this past few days, I didn't follow you here okay well i just got bored and decided to have some fun tonight and it just happened that i saw you here

I still don't believe you, i said and started drinking

Fine fine ill tell you the truth, he said and looked at me seriously

I'm here because the gang and I as your best friend are really worried about you, your actions this past few days are getting weirder its not so you so tell me tharn what's happening I'm your best friend you can tell me anything he said and tap my shoulders

Tsk this guy is really observant and I cant even hide a secret from him

Well somethings bothering me this past few days and its making me question myself, i said and looked at him

And what is that that is bothering you

Well promised me first that you wouldn't judge me

Promised!! Pinky swear, he said and waved his pinky in front of my face aishh childish as ever

Okay well first let me tell you a story its about two guy friends who are really close and considers each other as best friend but one day the other guy confesses to his friend that he is gay and his friend got mad because the other guy is as straight as a pole and he hates gay that's why that day their friendship ended. Ever since that day the two friends never talked to each other and the other guy kept on bullying and beating up his friend whenever their path would cross. Then a certain day the other guy's friend proposes a bet and that bet is to make his ex best friend fall for him and then break his heart. Though he is uncertain the guy agreed to the bet, and as he started to make move to make his ex best friend fall for him he kept on noticing that there is strange feeling that keeps on growing in his heart. And the more he spend time with his ex best friend the more that feelings grow. And he kept on feeling the urge to wipe his ex best friends face and hugged him whenever he is crying and when he looked at his ex best friend his heart kept on beating fast and as that he realizes that there is something that has changed to what he feels. And it bothers him a lot, i finished and looked at him and to my surprise he is smiling widely like a crazy man whats his problem

Okayy bro hahaha so let me get this straight the other guy which is straight as a fucking pole is you Tharn and the ex best friend that is gay is type am i right or am i right??, he said and i unconsciously nod and said yes wait what the fuck aishh this guyy is really good at guessing damn I'm exposed now

Haha yah tharn what cant talk now, cat got your tongue bro, he said and laughed real hard

Yah will you stop laughing your ass off everyone's staring at us now, i said and shaked him

Yah haha stop shaking me its making me dizzy, he said and pushed me a little

So what now help me already what is this strange feeling in my heart, i yelled at him

Hey bro you're really naive eh that strange feeling that is growing deep inside your heart actually means that you are falling for type he said and smacked my head

Damn lhong that friggin hurt like hell, and what the hell are you blabbing how can i fall in love with type i just told you a while ago that I'm fucking straight as a pole you shit head, i yelled at him

Yeah yeah just keep on thinking its like that, but you cant fool your heart bro sooner or later you cant deny the fact that you are slowly falling in love with your ex best friend, he said smirking

Aishhh stop saying that i am falling for him, well maybe I'm just feeling guilty for all the things that i have done to him, yeah that is right i am just guilty and i am not falling for that gay type

Hahaha bro you are really in the indenial stage he said and ordered another beer

Hey tharn i almost forgot about the bet you mentioned in your story a while ago, be careful its a really bad thing to play someones feelings . It can be the most painful thing that you can do to type and you might lose him forever so I'm warning its still early to back out from that bet, don't forget you are the future alpha of the pack it is your duty to be rightful and not to be ruthless. I knew that type is gay and you hate him but just as i observed you are not a homophobe, you are just scared to be labeled as gay just like type. You are afraid of peoples judgements, it is good that you know and as your best friend i am telling you this. Do not let others control your life, even though you are still the soon to be alpha you shouldn't do things and become that person that you want to be, because trust me you will end up losing yourself and more badly you can lose that someone who truly loves you. Do the right thing and fight for the right thing don't let the world and the people manipulate you okay, he said seriously while looking at my eyes and it gives me a goosebumps and i can feel that what he is saying is all true and it comes from the heart

This things are what makes me amazed about lhongs personality, he is jolly, naughty and playful but when it comes to righteousness he surely is the best

Okay okay i understand i will always remember your advice thanks for that , i said and smiled at him

Good so now lets drink our ass off, he said and ordered 2 bottles of jack daniels and pulled me to a table here we go again he's back from being playful again

Moments later.....😁😁

Aishh my heads killing how many drinks did i had already

Ai tharn hik haha drink up hik we still had 1 bottle here, lhong said while giving me a glass of beer

Damn this guy he's already so drunk he still want to have another round aishh what a pain in the ass

Oyy lhong come on get up lets go home your already drunk, i said and help him to stand up

Eyy tharn who are you calling drunk I'm not drunk see I can still stand he said and pull his hands from my shoulders

Blaggg

And there you go he fell butt first on the floor, i knew it i shouldn't have let him drink this much he is a real pain in the ass when he is drunk

Ouchh hey tharn why did you let me fall in this floor how could you do this to me he whined and started to throw tantrums

Men this is really frustrating please remind me later to smack his head for embarrassing me again

Hey lhoooong stop whining and stand up already everyone's staring at us now, i said and tried to pulled him but he's a dead weight, he is way heavier than i thought damn it

Yah lhong if you don't stand up there right at this moment I'm gonna leave you here i swear, i calmly said and tried to pull him again but he didn't even budge aishh this guy is really irritating

Fine you don't want to get up then I'm leaving you here, i said and started to walk out but he hooked his arms and feet to my legs like a friggin baby

Ai lhong what are you doing, i said as i tried to wriggle from his grasp

Tharn haha your such a bad friend how can you leave your handsome friend here, he yelled at me and tried to stand

Well now I'm the bad friend I'm really gonna smack him hard tomorrow

Aishh stop blabbing already and lets get outta here its already late time to get home

Tharn you go ahead i need to pee my gall bladder is about to explode, wait for me at the parking and don't leave me here , he drunkenly said and run towards the bathroom

Aishh what a day, oh shit i forgot i still need to talk to type. I gotta go, lhong is an understanding friend he'll find a way home I'm sure i will just text him that i need to go first.

(Heyya guys just a little lhongxturbo side story here)

Lhong's pov.

Goshh i shouldn't have drank my ass off, now i feel like a fuckin limp vegetable aishh where the heck is that bathroom

I badly need to pee and my head is killing me

Excuse me where is the bathroom, i asked the nearest person to me and thank god he showed me the way

At last my dear bathroom

I quickly find an available bathroom stall and started to pissed, ahhh its relaxing

Blagg

What the hell, i was taken aback when someone suddenly barged into the bathroom with me

Yah what the hell are you doing, i said as i zipped my zipper

Shhh be quiet , he said and pushed me into the wall

I feel like all the drunkenness that i have a while ago was all gone now and all i could feel is heat

Well our situation is awkward because he is pushing me to the wall and his face and lips is so close to mine it looks like we are almost kissing

I was startled when i heard a loud bang outside accompanied with mens voices and they started to knock on the other stalls of the bathroom and i can hear a series of protest coming from the persons in the stalls.

As the knocking goes near our stall i can feel this stranger stiffen and started to tremble, thats why i started to pat his back to make him calm down and he the good thing is he calmed down a bit

I stiffened when they started knocking at our doors i felt like my hearts gonna explode but i cant be a coward right now

The knocking continued and it started getting louder thats why i needed to stop it

Hey men why are you knocking hard on my door im trying to piss here ya know , i said loudly

Sorry man were just looking for someone, the guy said and if im hearing it right they started to go back

Phew , i thought we are going to get caught thanks god

I looked at the guy behind me and i saw him panting heavily and he looks like he's having a panic attack

Oyy are you okay, i said and tap his shoulders but he wouldn't budge. He started breathing heavily and tears started to fall from his eyes and i dont know what to do

Hey ca calm down whats happening to you, i said and hugged him

What? I dont know what to do, im not used to this okay

He's still not stopping from trembling and i did the most unexpected thing

I fucking kiss this stranger, please remind me to smack myself after this

I started to kiss him slowly and to my surprised he started kissing back and i dont know whats happening to me because heats starting to scatter around my body and i couldn't stop kissing him

I started to lick his lips and he opened his mouth giving me a chance to explore his mouth with my tounge

We continued kissing until were almost out of breath, it took us minutes to calm ourselves after the kiss. I can still feel my body getting hot but i needed to control myself

Well its because i just kissed a stranger and we fuckin made out inside the bathroom stall aishh

As i looked at the stranger that i kissed, i started to realize how cute and hot he was right now, well from his plumped and rosy lips go his blushing cheeks you know haha

Uhmm i im sorry about what happened, he said as he looked down on the floor

Is he talking to the floor or me, aishh i hold his chin and made him looked at me

Its fine okay so you should calm down now and tell me what is really happening and why are those guys after you, i asked and looked at him in the eyes

At first he was hesitating but he still told me

Well my friends and i came here to celebrate a birthday at first everything's doing fine until those guys sat in our table and kept on harassing me and my friends that is why we decided to just go home, when we are almost outside the van they tried to kidnap us, my friends are able to run away from them but i got cornered by them thats why i came back here and tried to find a place to hide and i ended up here , he explained

Is that so, aishh those filthy bastards , i said and gritted my teeth

Well bide away are you okay now, i asked and and tap his shoulders

Yeah thank you for your help, he said blushing haha he's looks so cute

Well haha your welcome, Im lhong bide away nice meeting you

Well hi lhong I'm turbo nice meeting you too

Oh, its late already come on lets go, i said and hold his hands

Bu but what if those guys are still there, he said

Don't worry i wont let them touch you, they'll go through me first, i said and hold his hand

okay tha thank you lhong you are so kind, he said and started walking

its good that we didn't bump to those guys or else ill end up fighting them, well its not that im afraid to fight its just if i had a fight with them i wont be able to protect turbo

uhmm lhong can you do me a favor, turbo suddenly said

what is it, i asked and looked at him

i think my friends are not coming back already I bet they are so scared to go back now, so can i have a ride with you, he said shyly

well its okay for me but i didn't bring my car right now so we will be riding with my friends, i told him and he just smiled and nodded at me, damn this guy is really cute

when we reach the parking area i can no longer see tharns car, what the hell its just here a while ago where the heck did he go. How dare he leave his best friend here. I immediately took phone to call him and there i saw the bastards text

Tharn: Hey lhong I need to go, i got to do some important matters. Just find a cab and go home dont lurk around anymore you are so dead to your mom if she catch you drunk.

aishhhh what the hell tharn he really ditched me, after i helped him and adviced him with his problem. Im really gonna kill him tomorrow

hey turbo we got a little problem here, i said and starts to scratch the back of my head

what is it, he asked innocently

well you know uhmm my jerk of a best friend ditched me to run errands so we need to take the cab are you okay with that, i asked and he just smiled

what the hell is he some kind of angel, the way he smile creates a strange feeling here in my heart aishhh what the heck is happening to me

come on lets go, i said and hold his hand again (ehem he keeps on holding turbos hands i smell something fishy hahaha)

shut up author just write the story already

so there we kept on walking and we couldn't get a cab, well because its already late aishh im so tired my feet is giving up already. I looked at turbo and i can see that he is also tired already and its good that there is a near convenience store here

hey turbo we should stopped here for a minute, we have been walking for ages and i bet you are also as tired as i am haha here stay here for a minute and ill go get us something to drink, i said and let him to the table outside the convenience store

wait for me okay, i said and he just nodded

Turbo's Pov.

haissst this day is really my unlucky day well its because i almost got raped a while ago, but even though this is my unlucky day god still sends an angel to help me, a very handsome angel

well i had so much fun with him, dont get me wrong haha well as we were walking we kept on chatting and lhong is a very jolly person and he can make me laugh to his jokes

oh there you are haha boys we are still lucky look our princess is here we can now have fun, i trembled with fear when i saw the guys who was chasing me a while ago. They started to go near me and i cannot do anything but to step away from them, i tried to run but the other guy had pulled my hand and pushed me so i ended up falling down the ground. 

I couldn't think clearly anymore and i dont know what to do, when the guy started to caress my face i dont know what came to me but i just screamed lhongs name real hard and the guy got startled thats why he aimed to punch me in the face

I was bracing myself for the impact of the punch but a second has passed and i cant still feel the punch, and when i opened my eyes i saw lhong standing in front of me and the guy who was about to punch me was lying on the floor holding his nose

hey turbo are you okay did you get hurt, lhong said and and caress my face and he didnt even bother to look at the other guys whom are glaring at him, i screamed lhongs name when the other guys started to advance near us and tries to punch lhong. But as i can see lhong is good in fighting and the guys dont stand a chance over him, minutes have past and the other guys are already lying at the floor and badly beat up

come on turbo we should get out of here, before they got the chance to hurt you, he said and pulled me with him

we run as fast as we can and because i was born clumsy i tripped over a rock and i think i sprained my ankle, i tried standing but the pain over my ankle starts to become unbearable

hey turbo are you okay, he said and started to feel my ankle

ouchh it hurts, i whined when he accidentally touch the back of my ankle

can you stand, he asked me and he looks worried

I I cant it hurts so much, i never felt pity over myself gosh im such a clumsy person i started to feel my tears streaming down my face

hey hey turbo dont cry already okay i got you, lhong said and wipe my tears away

come on hop on my back ill carry you, he said and squatted in front of me

e eh are you sure, i asked

well of course im sure you sprained your ankle so how could you walk, thats why its better if i just carry you okay no more buts just hop on my back, he said and lowered his back so that i can hop unto it.

thank you so much lhong, you really help me a lot today you are such a great guy, i said and he just smiled

i dont know whats happening to me but the moment i saw him smiling i felt my heart beats faster

are you settled there now, he asked and i just smiled at him

he kept on walking and i dont know how many minutes or hours did it take but we already arrived at our house and when we reach the lawn, lhong carefully placed me in a chair near the door. When i looked at lhongs face he looks really tired and i felt so guilty because he walked and walked until we reach here and aside from that he is carrying me, he must be so tired.

I just looked at him as he ringed the doorbell, and after a moment the door opened and i saw my mom

mom, i called her and when she sees me she hurriedly came to me and hugged me

what happened to you honey, your friends called us and told us what happened we are so worried about you, she said as she caress my face

mom dont worry now im fine now someone helped and me and saved me from those guys, i said and hold her hand

uhm turbo and turbo's mom i think i need to go, rest now i know you are so stressed about what happened today and your ankle dont forget to see the doctor, lhong said 

hey uhm are you the one who saved my baby, mom said and hold lhongs hands

uhm yes maam, lhong said and smiled at my mom

thank you so much for helping my baby, you are such a great guy, mom said and hugged lhong

no its nothing maam i just did what i think is right and turbo is a innocent boy i cant bear seeing him gets taken advantage by those thugs, he said and hugged my mom back

You really are a great guy, mom said and ruffled lhongs hair

so i guess i should take my leave now you guys needs to rest, lhong said and starts to walk away but mom caught his arm which surprised him

well son its already late and there are no cabs that roams here at this hour you better stay here and you should just go home tomorrow, mom said smiling

uhh no its alright maam, you dont need to, lhong said but was cut off by my mom

no mr. you have help my son thats why i need to show you my gratitude, she said and pulled lhong near us

lhong couldn't do anything because my mom has already decided.

when we got inside mom tend and wrapped my sprained ankle, after that he tend to disinfect lhongs wound that he got when he fought with those thugs. When the both of us are already okay mom already shooed us to my room. She said that we better rest and we should not go to school as we need to rest our bodies first.

ai lhong thanks for helping me, i said and looked at him

youre welcome turbo, im just happy that i managed to protect you from those thugs

as he said those he turned off the lamps and layed down in the sofa

good night turbo, he said and smiled at me

good night too lhong, i said and starts to drift to my dream land.


	8. When two Heartbeats Collide pt1

Tharn's pov.

Auntie give me 5 bottles of beer, I told the lady at the counter and find my way at the available table. Yeah I know I was supposed to go to type's house but I just can't master any courage to go there and I still don't know what to tell him. I don't even know what's happening to me and my heart.

Ai tharn what are you still doing here at this hour its already late, I was startled when someone tap my shoulders from behind and when I looked at the person I was like a deer caught in the headlights. Shit it's my freaking brother I'm so dead

Yah you looked like you've seen a ghost don't worry I won't tell mom and dad, he said grinning as he sat in front of me and took one of the beer in the table, weird my goody two shoes of a brother is with me right now and is drinking a beer.

Tharn don't look at me like that I may be known as Mr Perfect but I have flows too , I actually came here to drink and it so happens that you are here, he said while chugging the beer

Wait if you're here then that means mom and dad are not on the house right, I said well he can only roam around freely if our parents are away

BINGO hahaha well they are out and they are going to meet with the councils telling me that they may come back tomorrow or the next day.

Nice one bro I thought when I get home later I would get a handful of nagging from mom its good that I'm safe hahaha, I said and he fucking smacks my head

Yah thorn why did you do that it hurts, aishh this guy really love to smack my head what if I get dumb because of that ehh aishh

You brat even though mom and dad are out I'm still here to nag at you, and why the hell are you still outside at this hour, he said while aiming to smack my head again that's why I moved away from him why! His hands are so heavy and my head hurts so much already.

Yah are you listening to me or you want to have a handful of smack I brought with me a thousand of them, he said glaring at me

Okay okay I'll tell you already just stop with the smacking my head hurts already, I said and massage my head

Good now tell me why are you still outside eh, he said and

Well it's just something's been bothering me this past few days and I keep on feeling strange specially here in my heart and in my head, I said and he just looked at me just like I'm some sort of an idiot

Yah don't look at me like that, I yelled at him which made him burst in laughter

Okay I'm sorry it's just it's the first time I heard you talking about something like this, he said while scratching the back of his head

What do you mean, I asked

Well I have known you since you were born and ever since you were a kid you are always that playful and calm person who doesn't care about anything else but yourself only, and it's the first time I see you uneasy and I tell you looked like a fucking messed up limbo, he said grinning

Okay let me ask you something, so that we'll be able to find out what's bothering you, he said and looked at me straight in the eyes

So now I'm going to ask you a question and you need to answer me truthfully okay, he told me like I was some sort of a kid what the heck

Yeah yeah just go straight to the point and stop staring at me, I said which made him laugh aishh

Okay let me ask you right now at this moment, tell me do you like someone or is there a certain someone that you are interested in, he asked and I don't know what happen but types name suddenly registers in my head aishh damn it

Ye yeah I guess so, I told him and he just smirked at me

Oh that explains why you looked like you are bothered these past few days

Hey thorn can i ask you one thing

What is it, he said as he open another beer

How do you know if you're already in love, i asked him and he laughed out loud damn why did i have a crazy man for a brother

Yah thorn will you stop laughing already, i said and smack him in the head and he just grinned at me aishhh

Okay okay haha chill bro, he said and stopped laughing

So you're going to tell me or not, i said because he keeps on annoying me 

Fine okay , here if you wanna know if you are truly in love with that someone. Well there's quite a few things you need to consider for you to know it,

1st things first is that you need to consider the emotions that love brings to you. Well   
If you are in love with someone then you start to feel what they feel its what we call emphaty. When that someone that you like is sad then you also feel sad and you also feels the urge to comfort them. And if they are happy then you also feels so happy. Its like the both of you are experiencing the connectedness of your emotions.

When my brother said that i remembered my conversation with type yesterday. When he started to tell me how much pain he is feeling because of all the things that i did to him, i felt like my whole body goes numb and i can feel his pain creeping around my body. And when type started to cry i felt my heart quenching and i couldn't think of anything but to hug him to lessen the pain that he is feeling.

And i also remember the happiness that i have felt when i spend the whole day having fun with type days ago.

Aishh what is this what is happening to my heart

I was brought back to reality when my brother started talking again.

2nd is You constantly find yourself thinking about them.

If you are starting to fall in love with that person, you will always think about them just like what are they doing at this exact minute, or did they ate already, or are they sleeping. Aside from that you always worry about them .

Well come to think of it i have been thinking more about type this past few days and i just cant get him off my mind shit

3rd is You feel butterflies in your stomach and your heart starts beating faster when you see them smiling

Well it may sound gayish but its true there are lots of people who have said that when they see the person they like smiling, they starts to feel strange feeling of sensation in their stomach and aside from that they also feels their heart starts to beat faster its as if that person is the only person that they can see as of that moment.

Damn it!! this is what exactly happened to me when i saw type smiling as he play games at the arcade. I can still remember that strange feeling in my stomach that day and the way my heart starts beating faster as i look at types smiling face.

Goodness this is making me crazyy.

This 3 signs are the fundamental foundations of falling in love so now let me ask you lil bro

Tell how many of these signs didn't center about that certain person, my brother asked smirking

I froze the minute i realize what's he is trying to point out

Just by the looks of you tharn i already guess what's the answer hahaha so who is this lucky person ehh, my brother said and pulled his chair near me and put his arms into my shoulders

Wh why would i tell you thorn, i said and tried to remove his hands in my shoulders but he just laughed aishh what is wrong with him

Fine fine i wouldn't bugged you to tell me who is that lucky one but congratulations bro, he said and goes to the counter to order another set of beers

What the heck he already drank the beers that i ordered a while ago

Come on bro lets celebrate, be said and put the beers on the table

Celebrate? What are we celebrating ai thorn, i ask

Well lets celebrate you for falling in love its the first time in history, he said and chugged down the beer that he had just opened

We keep in drinking until the both of us are so drunk already, aishh why the hell did i drank so much i still need to talk to type

I look at my brother whose already wasted aishh i told him not to drink too much what am i gonna do to him now

Ai thorn wake up we need to go hooooome i still need to go somewhere, i said and he didn't even respond

Yah wake up already its already late, i said and shake him and he just pushed my hands and continue sleeping

Tharn is that you, i was startled when someone spoke behind me and when i turned to look at the person i saw san types cousin

San your already here i thought you are still in america, well as far as i remember san is really a troublemaker and he loves to gangfight , that's why his parents send him to america to live with his military grandfather. But aside from me and type there is no one else who knows the real reason why his parents send him to america. 

Well grandpa saw that i have changed already so he decided to send me back here, he said and laughed

Well thats good to hear oh bide away san what are you doing here at this hour

Well i got bored in the house so i decided to find a place to drink, and i coincidentally see you here so i decided to stop by and oh wait is that thorn what happened to him he looks so wasted, he said and laughed while looking at my brother. I am not dense to not see the pain in his eyes when he saw my brother, and i knew up until now he still loves my brother.

Well the both of us decided to have a drink but this idiot of a brother of mine drank the beer like its a water so he ended up getting wasted.

And he wont even wake up its irritating because i need to send him home or else mom will kill him but i still need to go somewhere to finished a very important matter, i said and sulked

I tried waking up my brother again but he wouldn't even budge aishh

Hahaha yah tharn just go already ill take care of this nosy brother of yours, he said and laughed

Really thank you san i owe you this time i said and grinned at him

Yeah yeah just go already he said and tapped my shoulders

I know how much you missed my brother so I'm giving you the chance to be with him this is the least that i could do for you and my brother.

Okay i think i can still drive

Wait for me type...

(Heyya guys sorry for the super late update its just im having an authors blocked and my mind is not really cooperating with me

And bout the love chu chu haha i just searched for that because i don't really know how to find out if a person is really in love cause you know haha i haven't been in love before

So before the tharn and type talking im gonna insert a little bit of thornxsan side story and im warning you guys haha it might contain a little bit of smuts😉😉

i will also be inserting the history of thornxsan here so their side story might be long haha )

San's pov.

Hmm sleep lemme sleep, thorn murmured as i carried him to my room. Well yeah i knew i told tharn that im going to send his brother home, but then i forgot that its been 4 years ever since i left this town and i didn't knew that they moved into another place and their old house were already occupied by another family

Well we were almost thrown to jail for barging into someones house, you cant blame im not informed though its good that the owner bought my excuse

Aishh if ever i got into jail again i swear my parents will kill me already

Blag

Ouch it hurts, thorn said when i threw him into my bed, what ??he's so heavy and i think my backs broken already

Hey thorn wait for me here i gotta take a shower i stink already

Its your fault for vomiting at me, aishh next time dont get drunk if your system cant take it

I quickly took my towel and went inside the bathroom

Haha i guess 4 years have passed and every thing in this very town has changed a lot, its been a long time and i have missed it so much.

If it wasn't for that accident 4 years ago i wouldn't be sent away by my family.

That thing that happened, i can still remember it just happened yesterday.

~flashback~  
  
San's Pov.

kriiiiiiiing

At last the class for today are all finished aggh i think my heads gonna explode, i said and ruffled my hair when suddenly someone has smacked my head real bad and when i looked at that person i saw my best friend thorn laughing at me

yah why did you do that it hurts, i said and massage my head

hahaha sorry its just you nagged so much about the lessons well in fact you are just sleeping the whole time, he said while laughing at my pained expression, is he really my friend aishh

well the lessons so boring and i cant even understand a thing so i thought it would be better for me if i just sleep, i said and he smacked me again

yah why do you keep on smacking my head are you really my friend, i said and hugged him

aishh san get off me already , he said as he wriggled off my grip too bad I'm stronger than him

nope not a chance, i said and dragged him with me to the cafeteria.

thorn and i are really closed friends the both of us grew up together, we are each others first play mates and first friends. We are also partners in crimes and love going into troubles and at the end of the day the both of us will get nagged by our mothers 

we love to prank and irritate each other, we may fight with the simplest things but we still find a way to reconcile with each other.

But because of our closeness i didn't realize that i already started to like thorn until that like blossomed into love. I couldn't have find the courage to tell him that i love him and its too hard for me to see him everyday because the more i see him and the more i stayed by his side my love for him continuously grew. And it pained me a lot to know that this love is only one sided and i knew that he wouldn't love me as much as i love him.

Thorn is a very friendly guy we are polar opposites at the campus he was known as Mr Perfect and i was known as the Mr Troublemaker. He was so kind that he has a lot of friends and no matter how hard i tried to not get jealous by those friends of his i cant bare it.

One day i was really down and so sad because my parents keeps on comparing me to my brother and they keep on criticizing me because i only know how to caused troubles and it really pained me. I just wanted their attentions because ever since I was a kid I always felt like i was like an air in the family like no one notices me but they always noticed my mistakes.

I just want them to love me and give me importance just like how they are to my brother but i guess nothings going to change.

Even though i didn't want to go to school that day, id rather be there in that boring school that to get countless of judgments by my parents. I just decided to go to school and looked for thorn. I tried calling thorn but he wasn't picking up, i called and called for him but hes not really picking up, on the 2oth call he texted that he couldn't accompany me because he was busy.

aishh hes always busy when i needed him the most, i guess I'm all by myself now. I guess i should go to the arcade and spend my whole day there.

at last I'm at the hmmn i hungry i guess i gotta eat first, pizza sounds fun

I was about to go to the pizza parlor when i saw thorn coming near me and he is chatting and laughing and he didn't even see me. Aishh haha its another painful stab in my heart, he said he was busy psh i hate it.

I was about to walk away when i accidentally bump with a nerdy guy and i think he sprained his ankle because of me

and i guess we also caught thorns attention and he suddenly comes near us but i paid him no attention this time he really hurt my feelings by choosing to hang out with someone and leaving me all alone.

hey kid are you okay, i asked the guy and he just looked at me innocently

uhh ye yeah I'm sorry its my fault for bumping into you, he said and tried to stand but i guess the pain in his ankle is unbearable thats why he stumbled again, hes lucky that i was able to catch him

haha okay come here i know you hurt because of me come on hop on my back and ill bring you to the clinic , i said and positioned myself in front of him

ya yah i im fine no need to ,he said shyly

no its fine just hop into my back before i change my mind, i said and he couldn't do anything but to comply

thorn tried to talk to me but i just walk pass through him, i knew that he already know why im angry at him.

when we reached the clinic, the nurse started to massage the guys foot and put a bondage on it

there finished you're fine now just don't exert to much force on your left feet so that it wouldn't get worse. If you feel that your foot was still in pain you better go to the hospital, ill leave you two here for now i need to go somewhere the nurse said and left the room.

uhm he hey thank you for helping me, he said shyly

nah its okay its my fault that you got your foot sprained though, i said and smiled

o oh okay by the way my name is min, he said and looked at me

well im san bide away, i said and smiled at him and he blushed haha

oh you dont want to leave yet, i asked him

nah ill go afterwards i need to rest first you should go im fine here thanks again, he said and smiled

oh okay then ill go now, i said and left the room

ever since that day i never talked to thorn anymore, even though he tried talking to me i declined it i just cant get the pain off my heart. And as for min i had learned that he is a transfer student here in our school and he was at the same department as me so we got along easily

i couldn't think of the pain that thorn has caused me when i am with min, well he was a happy go lucky kid

but one particular day due to idiocy i got myself locked at the journalism office with thorn. 

aishh what an idiot san how can you get yourself locked in here, i said and ruffled my hair because of so much annoyance

i already stopped trying to open the door well i realize that no matter how much force i used i wont be able to open this door so i just sat in the corner at the room. I just hope min wont get angry at me because of this

i just sat at the corner of the room and tried my best to ignore thorn

he hey san can i talk to you, thorn said and sat beside me and guess what this idiot heart of mine started beating faster

you are already talking to me, i said coldly and i can see the pain in his eyes and i dont know but i suddenly got guilty for being this bad at him but what can i do what he did was to painful for me.

ai san I'm sorry for what happened that day im sorry i lied to you please forgive me na na, he said and sat in front of me and i can see that his eyes are already watery aishh i hate it when he started to cry its my weakness

didnt you know that i was in so much pain that day, i was so down and depressed that day and i needed someone to talk to thats why i called for you because i needed you. But you told me you were busy thats why i let it go and tried to console myself all alone but then there i saw you talking and laughing with a guy that i dont really know what do you think should i feel huh. Should i be happy because my best friend ditched me for someone else.

well i guess you could have been tired by me just like my parents, maybe you are already tired of fixing my mess and im so sorry for that and now you should be happy because im giving you the chance to get away from a troublemaker person like me. And i will live fine, i will try to live without you i have min as my new friend i guess i can make it so please lets just stop, i said and a single tear fell from my eyes even though i have to be away from him i need to do this for him to be away from a mess like me

San im so sorry i didnt knew that you are suffering that day please forgive me please dont leave me i cant take it please. You dont know how painful it is that you are ignoring me and giving me the cold shoulders, it pains me a lot and what pains me so much more is when i see you being happy with min. I cant bare to see you happy with someone else because i want it to be me whose making you happy and i am so jealous seeing you with mean, he said and cried so hard in front of me

i felt so dumbfounded what did he say he is jealous of min like what the hell

what you jealous of min, why would you be jealous of min i said and looked at him dumbfounded

its because i love you, i love you san. I have always love you ever since we were kids i already like you but i just cant tell you because im scared that you would reject me. That day when you saw me in the mall, it was my cousin whom i was talking to . Its because i was planning to confess to you and i already dont care if you hate me that time i just want to tell you how i really feel, and my only mistake is lying at you that day i knew that you hate lying so much and i hated myself for doing that, he yelled and cried so hard

wha what did he just said, did he just said that he love me am i hearing it right what the hell

wha what did you say thorn can you repeat what you said, i said and hold his face and wiped his tears

i love y_ _ _ , i didnt let him finished what he was about to say because i started to kiss him already. Im so happy right now knowing that the guy i love also love me

i kissed him intently and laid him at the floor, i kept on kissing him until were out of breath

I love you too thorn, i love you so much I'm sorry that it took me a long time to tell you this.I have been a coward, i got scared that if i tell you that i have feelings for you you might hate me and our friendship can be ruined that's why i tried my very best to stop my feelings for you. But you know what the more i tried to stop my feelings for you the more they grew deeper, you don't know how much you made me happy right now. Hearing you say that you love me too is the most wonderful thing that has ever happen to me, i told him and hugged him

I am so happy right now, i though i was gonna lose you already i cant bear to lose you he said as he began to cry again, so i just hugged him until he calmed down.

That day is the start of my relationship with thorn, i started courting him for almost 1 year and then on the very exact month and day when we confessed our feelings towards each other he already said yes. And i can say that i am the most happiest man that day, i am also happy because our parents accepts us for who we are.

we have been a happy and loving couple until that day had come, that very day that has changed our lives so much

our class that day ended so late because of the overdue lessons that we need to tackle before the mid terms exam, but that day i felt so uneasy just like something bad is going to happen. I was about to go home when i saw min talking to someone, i was about to call min but i was shocked when i heard the things that they are talking about. 

I couldn't believe the things that i heard, i heard min said that he loves me and he will do everything to make me his. And what made my blood boil is when the guy that he is talking to said that they already beat thorn to death, i couldn't control my anger and i punched the guy. The both of them are shocked when they saw me, min started to beg me and he continuously say that he loves me so much but i couldn't contain my anger and punched him. 

i threatened min and asked him to bring me to where thorn is

when we reach a dark alley, i couldn't believe what i saw, my heart almost stopped beating when i saw thorn lying on the ground and is covered with blood and severe wounds. For the first time in my life i felt so scared, i quickly pick thorn i brought him to the hospital. 

while thorn is in the operating room i feel so scared, so scared that i might lose him. Im just glad that my family and his family were there for me.

When the doctor came out and pronounce that thorn is in a comatose stage i feel my heart breaks a million times.

later on i got a message from min and he wants the both of us to meet and because of too much anger i decided to go but i guess lucks not on my side that day because my meet up with min was a set up.

he provoked me and angered me until i started beating him up and then police came and arrested me. My parents was so angry at me that time so angry that they kick me out to live with my grandpa in america.

they didnt even give me the chance to see thorn to see him one last time

when i arrived at america tharn told me that min put all the blame on me he made me the bad guy that i was hurting and bullying him which angers my parents even more and they treated me as of i was the black sheep of the family.

after a month of my stay at america tharn told me that thorn was already awake but the bad thing is that he cannot remember me and it was the most painful thing that ever happened to me.

the whole four years in america i've spent my life working hard to changed the way my parents see me i learned how to be a responsible person and i studied well and i was able to become a successful business tycoon. And all my efforts didn't come to waste because my grandfather forgave me for the mistake that i didn't even do. My parents already accepted me again and we are already creating a wonderful family bond.

but during those 4 years i am so lonely because i cant be with the guy i truly love and what pains me even more is knowing that he cannot remember me at all.


	9. When Two Heartbeats Collide pt2

(Warning SPG Alert haha)

(If you guys are uncomfortable reading smut scenes between two boys you might want to skip this chapter)

Aside from that this is the continuation of the chapter which is "when two heartbeats collide" where in the smut and lovey dovey scene of p' thorn and p' san takes place

So i knew that this chapter has long been delayed and i hope that you guys would like this chapter and i also hope that you guys continue to support this story

So here it is enjoyyy

San's pov.

Even though 4 years have past already, the pains still there and i guess it wont really go away no matter how many years will pass.

And now that I'm here and he's within my reach i will do everything to make him mine again.

Knock knock knock knock

I was brought back to reality when someone knocked hardly on the door and when i reached to open it, thorn suddenly run directly to the toilet.

Tsk look at this guy he never changed he's still easy to get drunk but still loves to get wasted. My little drunkard

I walk near him to pat his back just like what i always did whenever he's so drunk back then, so that he'll feel much better.

Are you okay now, i ask him after he finished vomiting and he just nodded

Can you still walk, i asked as i put my hands on his waist but he just pushed my hands and tried to walk, but as the clumsy drunkard he is, he tripped.

He's lucky i was able to catch him on time though our position right now is very awkward. Well its just when i catched him i accidentally slip and now were both sprawled in the floor and he's on top of me.

Heat started to spread all over my body and i can feel my little man came to life, and i think thorn has felt it because he jolted and fastly ran out of the bathroom

Ai thorn you got the guts to run away from me after you aroused me, tsk tsk there's no way im gonna let you off tonight

I will make sure that this night will be the night that you can never forget

As i walk out of the bathroom i could see thorn trying to open the door but no matter how much force he used he cant open it

Its good that i locked it a while ago or else thorn could have escaped from me already

Hey thorn where do you think you're going, i asked as i slowly walked near him

And i can see him tensing as i walk closer

Yah don't come near me, who are you? What am i doing here?, he yelled and ran away to the other side of the room

Tsk tsk thorn thorn thorn don't try to get away from me, i said and i can see him trembling

He was about to ran towards the door but thanks to my fast reflexes i was able to caught him

I pushed him to the wall and trapped his hands into the wall

Ya yah what on earth are you doing, he said stuttering

Ha ha what do you think thorn, i said as i slowly inch the gap and kissed his lips

Damn I've been craving for this lips for the past four years and at last i was able to own it again

I promise you thorn from this day on i wont let you get away from me ever again

I kissed him gently to stop him from trembling

I kissed him passionately and to my surprised he started kissing back

That's right baby its time that i make you mine again. and this time no one can take you away from me

We keep on kissing each other until were out of breath, i slowly pulled my face away from his and stared at his face

His sleepy eyes that i always admired, his rosy cheeks that always looked so pretty everytime he smiles at me and that pinkish lips that tastes the sweetest everytime i kiss him

Thorn look at me, i said and he did

I love you, i told him as tears started to stream down my face

Thorn's pov.

This day is the day that i regretted drinking so bad

Damn its tharns fault how could he leave his drunk brother all alone, and worst of all i am in a room with a guy that i don't even know

And worst is this guy kissed me and i don't know what spirit had possessed me because I friggin kissed him back

I don't know what to feel but, i feel like i know this guy already

The moment i looked at his eyes i felt like i was in some kind of trance. I felt my heart beating so fast it feels like my heart knows this guy so much but how

I don't even remember knowing him

Thorn look at me, he said and i don't know what's happening to me i felt like a puppet who obeys his commands

As i looked at him i can see how lonely his eyes are but why

I love you, he said and in that moment i felt so lost

It felt like the most wonderful thing that i have ever heard, and i don't know what happened to me

Because at that moment i just kissed this guy passionately and hooked my hands into his neck and i can feel him kissing me back

I couldn't help but moan when he bit my lower lips

Moan my name thorn, he said and started to kiss my neck

Bu but i don't know your name, i said and it made him stop from kissing my neck

And when he looked at me i was taken a back because his face clearly shows agony and his eyes started to look watery

San call me san my lovely thorn, he said as tears starts to flow from his eyes again

I don't know but my heart started to feel painful as i looked at him as he cried

My heart feels weird it feels like its yearning for this guy

My hands feels like they have their own minds because i unconsciously held his face and wiped his tears away

Don't cry please, i promise you everything's going to be alright, i said and looked at him which made him smile

Waaaah, i felt myself blushed when i squeeled like a friggin girl when san pick me up bridal style

I felt my body touching the mattress

As soon as i laid in there san hovered above me and look at me in the eyes

Maybe you don't remember me right now but ill make sure that you will remember everything about you and me he said and kissed my forehead

I can feel san's hot breath in my neck and i can feel my own arousal rising

He started kissing ang nipping my neck

Aaaah hmmmn, and i couldn't help but moan in pleasure

As he continued kissing my neck my hands starts to feel his upper body from his broad shoulders, chiseled chest to his 8 pack abs

I couldn't help but gulped when san started to take off my shirt, and when he already took off my shirt he threw it away

I can feel his kisses going down my chest

Ahhh hmm saaaan ahh

I moaned loudly when san started sucking and pinching my nipples

Your moans makes me horny thorn, if you continue doing that i might not stop myself from fucking you roughly tonight, he said and tugged my hair and pinched my nipples

Haaaaa ughh ah ahh ah saan

You don't know how sexy you are right now thorn, he said and started kissing me hardly

And it made me hard that my manhood started throbbing

I can feel san's kisses starts going down my stomach down to my navel and i can feel the excitement rises in the pit of my stomach

San started unbuttoning my pants and the moment that my pants slip off my legs, my throbbing erection sprang and it even touch sans lips which made me blush

Someones already excited eh, san said and smirked at me which made me blushed even more

In one swift motion san had already took off my boxers which makes me naked in front of him, and when i looked at san he looked like he is going to eat me alive.

But instead of getting scared i felt myself getting hornier what the hell is happening to my body

Nggggh ahhhmm

I was taken aback when san started kissing the tip of my dick

You still taste wonderful just like before

Wha what do you mean, i asked and he just smirked at me

Its for me to know and for you to find out babe, he said

San's pov.

I can feel myself heating up  
as i look at how sexy thorn is right now

I wrapped my fist at the based of his manhood and started licking and sucking it and i can hear him crying my name which made me hornier

As i look at thorns manhood i couldn't help but licked my lips and dived right in and started bobbing my head up and down

Saaaan nnggn ah

Thorns moaning makes me even hornier than before

And I couldn't stop myself from fondling him even more

Thorn's pov.

I don't know what's happening to my body, it feels like its yearning and craving for sans touch

My head feels hazy and all i could think of right now is this handsome and sexy guy that keeps on playing and teasing my manhood

I can already feel the pit of my stomach clenching and i know that any minute from now im going to explode already

My body started trembling and i can feel my release

When san suddenly stopped

Ai san ah why did you friggin stop, i yelled at him and he just grinned at me

Haha its too early for you to cum baby , he said and pushed me to lay on the bed again

AI SAAAN

i couldn't help but gasp when san started to spread my legs widely

I tried to close my legs but to no avail he just held my legs tighter , and looked at my private parts with awe. And because of that i can already feel my face starts to heat up because of embarrassment

San wha what are you doing stop looking will you, i said and tried to wiggle off his grip but he just smirked at me damn it

Why would i the view is so beautiful, he said and licked his lips and i couldn't help but gulp the lump off my throat

Damn his eyes looks like he's possessed by a lustrous monster

I was about to talk again when san started to kiss and lick his way from my thighs down to my hole

Ahhh ah ah hmmn saaaan

A wave of pleasure came rushing on my body when i felt a slicky wet tounge starting to penetrate my hole

Sa saaan wha what are you doing hmmmm ahh

What do you think honey? of course im preparing you , don't want to go in dryly or else i might wreck your little flower down here, he exclaimed and grinned like a maniac

Oh my gosh what did i get my self into

I tried to sit and push him just to be pushed back again into the bed

Now now thorn there's no point of escaping now cause im not letting you go again not now, not tomorrow and never again , he said and started to licked my hole and i can even feel his tongue entering inside my hole and i couldn't even do anything to stop him

My mind keeps saying that this is wrong and i shouldn't do this, but my body is not cooperating with me

I can feel something thick that starts to penetrate my hole and i couldn't stop the cry from escaping my mouth

Ahhhh saaaan it hurts hmmm

Shhh relax baby , he said and started planting kisses on my chest and it made me calm down a little

The pain in my ass starts to subside and i started to calm down again when san suddenly hit something inside me which made me cry out in pleasure

Ahhh ah ahh sa saann mo more

As you wish baby, he said and started fingering my hole in a swift motion

Uhhh ahh ah ah san fa faster hmmmn ha harder please oh my gosh ahhhh

My stomach started to clench and i feel like going crazy

Ahh Im cummmmmmming hmnnnn, i couldn't stop myself from shooting my sperm on the bed some even landed on sans face and he just chuckled

Ugghhh My head feels hazy and i feel like i can see starts floating

Hey thorn don't tell me you're tired already the fun haven't started yet, he said and climb into the bed and hovers on top of me

Ya yah what do you mean, i said and he just smirk uh oh i had a bad feeling about this

I suddenly found my self standing in front of the mirror with san behind me gosh what kind of kink does this guy have

He's making me crazy shit

Ahhh mmmmn

In a swift motion san had lifted my legs and penetrated my hole before i could even react damn it

Ai san ahhh shiit wha what the heeck, i said while deliriously moaning

Oh i love you too babe, he said and started fucking me fastly

Pleasure sparks all over my body when san hit something inside of me again

Ugggh ha harder saaaaaan

As you wish my dear, he said and thrust into me deeper which made my knees tremble out of pleasure

Baby, san called me in a husky voice as he started kissing my neck gently and giving me hickeys

Hmmn wh why, i ask in a soft voice

Look at yourself in the mirror baby you look so fucking hot that you make me hornier

What he said is right my state right now is a real mess

From my messy hair to my red flushing cheeks and plump lips, to my swollen nipples and a chest full of hickeys and bite marks damn it

You are so sexy and you made me feel like i wanted to take you over and over again, he said and picked me up and brought me to the nearest table and laid me there and began thrusting fastly again

His thrust begins to start roughly and to my surprised my body seemed to like getting fucked roughly

Ahhhh shit ah ah ah p' saaaan uhmmm

So you like it rough eh, he said and started to thrust inside of me fastly and deeply

I feel like im in cloud nine and the pleasure travelling inside my body

Ai Saaaan

I was taken aback when san suddenly turned me over into a dog style position and started thrusting deeply and fastly in a swift motion

Ahh fuck shit im gonna cumm, san yelled and exploded his seed inside of me wtf

Saaan why didn't you pull out you jerk, i yelled at him and this guy just grinned at me

Why darling? Back then you always wants me to explode my seed inside of you so that we'll get to have kids

Wha what are you even saying, i don't know what you are talking about,

You may not remember everything now thorn but i will make sure that i will do everything to make you remember every memories we had together back then

Even if i need to fuck you over and over again i will do it, if its the only way for you to remember me

Im telling you now thorn from now on i will never leave your side ever again, i will not anyone take you away from me again

Every words that he said feels a striking knife that slowly stab my heart and a pang of loneliness enveloped me

I don't know but there is something about san that makes my heart troubled

What is happening to me, when did my life starts to turn upside down

Aishhh this is tharn's fault

Goshhhh im never gonna drink again

Ai thorn, san called me and before i could even reply he claimed my lips once again.

#so how was the smut scene guys hahaha. I just want to say that i am not an expert in writing a sex scene and i barely finished this scene because i always ran out of ideas and my head feels like its going to explode any minute hahaha and aside from that i think i am blushing the while time while imagining and writing this scene af hahaha but i guess it turned out well

I hope you guys like this scene because i really put up a lot of effort and brain power to be able to come up with this scene

So thats all guysue please continue reading😆😆


	10. When Two Heartbeats Collide pt3

Tharn's pov.

Did i made the right decision in leaving thorn alone with san

Aishhh my brother will really kill me after this shitt

But what can i do i had witnessed everything about them, i had witnessed how their love bloomed and even though i really hate gays i just cant bare to stop my brother from seeking his love for his best friend

And just like my brother i think history is repeating itself

And it turned out to be me and type

I know i have been a bad guy and i have done a lot of bad things that broke type in so many ways, and i hated myself from doing those thing

Im such an idiot

And right now i realized that i needed to make things right, im going to beg for types forgiveness and confess my love for him

But first i need to call san, i need to make sure that my brother is fine or else im really going to be a dead meat before the sun even rises

riiiiiing riiiiiiing

Riiiiiiiiing

**Ughh** **damn it who is it**

I heard a grumpy voice say in the other line

 **Tss** **p' san its me** **tharn** , i said iritated

 **Ai** **tharn** **why did you call,** he said in a shock voice

**Nothing just wanna check if my brother is still with you**

**Well he is with me right now with the reason that i cant find your house so i ended up bringing him home with me** , san explained

**What's** **he doing then?**

**Well he's already sleeping because of tiredness i guess** , he said with a chuckle

Something smells fishy don't tell me they did their famous escapades again but as far as i remember thorns memory of him hasn't return yet

 **Yah p' san** **don't** **tell me you guys did it again** , i said and i can already imagine him smirking

 **What a wonderful guess** **tharn** **, want me to tell you Everything that we did on details** , he said and burst into fit of laughter

Damn this guy didn't change a single bit , he's still the same old bad mouthed boyfriend of my brother

**Nah em not interested gotta go now i still need to do something take care of my brother**

Alright alright haha bye, he said and hanged up on me

Okay knowing that my brother is fine i need to take care of my feelings for type

This is it its now or never

As i walk closer to their gate i can feel my heartbeat beats faster like its going to fall of my chest

There is no turning back tharn just fucking man up and tell type how much you like him

When i reached their gate i gathered all my courage and started ringing the doorbell

I kept on ringing the doorbell but no one seems to hear it

Ai so stupid of me its already late and maybe the whole household are asleep already

But this matter could no longer be postpone already, i badly need to see and talk to type

Maybe i should call him

Riiiing riiiiiiiing riiiiiiiing

Riiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiing

Sorry the number you have dialed is currently unavailable, please try again later

Damn it why isn't he picking his phone up

Riiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Gosh damn it i forgot type's a heavy sleeper he wont even budge not until someone wakes him up

Maybe i should just text him and wait for a little bit

30 minutes later

Damn it my feet is killing me, it feels like giving up already why is type not waking up

I've called him for almost 50 times already aishhh

Hey tharn just chill don't give up you idiot remember you have done so many bad things to type your suffering now is nothing compared to how you made type suffered back then

Because of that though, my tiredness were wash away, its true that what im feeling right now is nothing compared to what i made type feel back then that's why i need to endure it

Another 30 minutes lateeeeeer...

My feet's trembling like its about to give up already

Should i really punish type for being a sleepy head aishhh

Baaaaaaang Baaaaaang

( #its a sound of thunder😅😅 sorry i dont know how to describe the sound of thunder so please bare with it ✌✌)

Damn it looks like its gonna rain already Aii type would you please wake up now and answer my calls already

Baaaaaaaaang

The sound of thunder keeps on ringing already and droplets of rain starts to fall from the sky already

I think i should go back to the car for now , cant afford to get sick right now im still going to talk to type

Sigh

Sigh Sighhhhh

Sighhhhh sighhhhhh sigggggh

Gosh

So stupid

Ai tharn you're such an idiot

Could this day get any worse 

Aiiiiiiiii Thaaaaaaaarn how can you forgot your friggin key inside the fucking car

Aishhhhh ahhhhh damn it

I have no choice then but to wait for my baby to wake up and come pick his idiot of a hubby here

The rain started to get heavier and the wind starts to get colder

Baby please wake up already and come aid your pitiful husband here

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

I don't know how many minutes have past already

But the only thing that i know is that my whole clothes are already soaking wet and my body is shivering badly and i think I'm about lose consciousness already

My eyes started to feel heavy and my body is numbing i can feel my body starting to fall in the ground

And as i fall into the ground

I can see through my blurry eyes a figure of a man running towards me

And as he slowly inch the gap between him and me i can clearly see angel

My beautiful angel

I can feel him shaking me but i cant stop my eyes from closing

And suddenly darkness consumed me already

Types pov.

This dream seems so familiar

And a familiar feeling slowly strikes my heart

I can clearly see myself right now

My 13 years old self

And at this time I was with him

The guy that i love and treasured the most

Tharn

AI TYPEEEEEEEEEE

I can see a young and cute guy running towards the young me with a wide grin on his face

A smile slowly crept into my face

I really miss these days where in the world hasn't shattered our innocence yet

Wherein the only thing that we know is how to enjoy our lives

Do the things that makes us happy

And enjoy the things that the world gives us

And if this is a dream

I feel like staying here

Cause in here my heart is at peace

As i look at the young me and young tharn

I couldn't help but feel a pang of pain in my heart

If only i didn't fell in love with you tharn

We could have been friends until now

And we couldn't have brought so much pain towards each other

I like it here! The ambiance here is calming my mind and heart. And i feel like my heart is at peace and all my troubles are being washed away

I can hear the young me say and what he said is true

I have always like this calm and serene place and if i would be given a chance again i would gladly go back to this place

Yeah you're right type this place screams the words that everything's going to be alright

I can hear the young tharn said

Yeah tharn i really hoped that everything could have turned out to be fine

I just looked at the two kids in front of me play and messed around

The smile on their faces and the joy they share towards each other is a joy to see

Too bad because the smiles we had became anger

And the joy turned out to be pain

What happened to us tharn

When did things turned out to be upside down for us

Why did we end up hurting each other

Its like we didn't treat ourselves as each others treasure

I just cant take my eyes off to the memories of me and tharn right now

The happy friendship that we both have nurtured and strengthened

I couldn't help but to look up at the sky

Haha

And it looks like the weather is sharing the pain and hurt that i am feeling right now

My chest feels so heavy and it feels like its going to explode any minute from now

Slowly i can feel droplets of rain falling to me

And as the rain touches my faces

My tears slowly fall from my eyes

I always tell myself that its fine

Its already finished, its been done and i cannot change it anymore

And that everything's going to be alright

But no matter how many times i tell this to myself

Nothing happens

The layer of pain that envelopes me

Continuously grew thicker

And i don't think i can still take it

I just feel so tired already

Once again i can see the young me and the young tharn

And they are both running and their clothes are drenched and soaked because of the rain

They kept on running

And tries to go back where their friends are

But suddenly

The young me slipped in the cliff and almost fell down to death

And as i looked at the young tharn

I can clearly see the fear and worry in his face

I just looked at him as he is frozen in the spot for a moment

But as i start to shift my eyes away from him i can see him running towards the young me as tears roll down from his face

I can clearly see how he hold my hands and tried to pulled it but to no avail with the little strength that he has

He cant pull the young me up

The young me started to tremble and cry out in fear specially when i almost lose grasp on the branch that i was holding

I was frozen on the spot

This scene i can still remember this

Its like it has been engraved on my mind like a scar that will never heal

It is the very reason i never go near any mountains or cliffs anymore

The fear of heights that i had was because of this

I wanted to help the young me, but what can i do

Its just a fragment of memory that i have tried to forget

And i cant help them no matter what i do

Type Don't cry na, don't be afraid okay i will never leave you and i will save you no matter what

The young tharn said and hold my hand tighter to prevent the young me from falling

Young tharn started yelling and screaming for help but there was no one to help them

Until he lose his grip on my hands and i almost fell

I closed my eyes praying that my young self wont fall to death

Seconds have passed and i slowly opened my eyes

And to my surprise

Young tharn has his grip on my hands again

Though his hands are bleeding from being scratch by the wood that he was holding to

So that he can prevent my young self from falling

As i looked at my young self

I can clearly see him trembling in fear and so pale

Tharn let go of me and save yourself

The young me said and tried to wriggle his hands off from tharn

But tharn didn't let him go

No i will never leave you here

You are my best friend and i will do everything to save you

Young tharn said and started to look around to find ways to save the young me

Thank you so much tharn for never leaving me before and for not letting me die this day

Ai type don't cry already okay

Young tharn said and give my young self a warm and encouraging smile.

And it seemed to work and the young me seemed to calm down and stopped crying

Okay that's great type, now i want you to hold on this branch for a while okay

Young tharn said and begin to put my hands into the tree branch

Whe where are you going tharn

My young self asks scared

Don't worry i wont leave you alone type

But if i stay like this and hold your arms for a long time

There is no guarantee that my arms wont give up

And that i wont be able to hold your hands for too long

and the both of us will both die right here

That's why i need to go find something to help myself to pull you up

Do you remember the rope that we saw a while ago along the way to come up here

I just need to fastly get it so that ill be able to pull you up okay

Young tharn said and the young me just nodded

Please go fastly and take care ai tharn,

And please go back and save me

The young me said and smiled at young tharn

Of course ill be back and i will save you so wait for me here and be brave

Young tharn smiled and ran off fastly

Its been five minutes already and its scaring me already

Please young tharn go faster or else i wont make it

As i look at my young self i can feel pain

Because he is now crying hard and trying his best not to let go off the branch just like what young tharn has said

I couldn't help but close my eyes when my young self started to lose grip on the tree branch and before my young self fell

My eyes automatically shut

My heart starts beating so fast

Im afraid to open my eyes but there is something that is making me open it

And as my eyes slowly open i can see young tharn holding a rope in his left hand which is tied to the tree

And his right hand were holding my young self's hand preventing me from falling down

My young self looked so scared but the moment he saw tharn was holding his hands he burst into tears

And i didn't realize that tears were also falling off my eyes

I told you i wont leave you no matter what

Young tharn said as he smiles widely

Now type i want you to hold on this rope and i will pull you up okay

Young tharn said and help my young self to hold into the rope tightly

Slowly but surely young tharn was able to pull my young self up, though the process is difficult and he end up getting lots of wounds

He ended up saving the young me with courage and determination

Are you okay type can you walk

Little tharn ask and tried to help the young me to stand up, but to no avail it seems like my young self have injured his feet and cant stand because of the pain

And he ended up falling on top of tharn and they end up sprawled in the ground

To my shock instead of getting irritated by what happened, young tharn just help my young self to sit and ruffed his hair and smiled

Im sorry ai tharn i didn't mean too please forgive me

My young self said and tears started to fall from his eyes

As i look at young tharn he looks like he doesn't know what to do but in the end he just move closer to my young self and wipe his tears and hugged him to calm him down

Its fine ai type im not angry okay so please don't cry already na

Little tharn said as he pat and drew small circles at my young self's back

Re really you are not angry at me ai tharn

My young self ask and looked at tharn with a tear stained face

Yes of course, why would i be angry at my best friend right

Ai type i think we should get going already were already soaked and drench because of the rain

We better go now or else we might get sick and i think the others might get worried if they don't see us there

Ah yeah right is your feet okay already, does it hurt , can you still walk

Young tharn said as he noticed that my young self is having trouble walking so he ended up assisting him to walk 

He hey tharn im fine I can still walk

My young self said and tried to walk his way out

I couldn't stop from chuckling

Well it is because from that unsteady eye movements and lips twitching

That signs shows that i am lying

Because whenever i get involved into troubles at school, i always lie to my parents but at the end they don't believe me either

Well its because of the reason that i always gets caught because of this habitual manners that i have every time lie

And i guess tharn must have figured it out too already because at that exact moment before my young self could even take a step away from him

Little tharn had already crouched in front of him

Tharn did you ever have a clue

That these things

These special things that you did for me back then is the main reason why i fell in love with you

All my childhood memories only revolved with tharn

We were like siblings, because of the bond that we had

We shared everything

The pain

Sadness

Anger

And

Happiness

I can only look at my young self's confused look as he stare at the crouching figure in front of him

Ai tharn wha what are you doing

My young self ask as he softly poke young tharns back

what do you think type, just hop into my back and ill carry you from here and stop lying to me i knew you so much to the point that you cant hide anything from me

Yeah tharn you are right, you really know me so much

you know me more than i knew myself

and the moment that my feelings for you started to develop you were the first one to notice

i knew that at that very moment

i knew that you already had an idea of whats going on with me

but you tried to push it off and tried to change the way i feel

from the girls that you pushed to bother me

to the cold and distant conversations that we had

until that day that i finally confessed my feelings to you

i already knew at that very moment that you will hate me to death

and that you will never forgive me

but i still did confess to you

because i cannot hold it in anymore

i cannot master a courage to hide it until the day i die

that is why i already i accepted my fate

to be hated by you, to be that disgusting person you dont wanna see ever again

i have accepted it all because i love you and i am already contented loving you from a far

why are you still standing there type just hop into my back already

little tharn said and pat his back, and when i look at my young self he is hesitating though he still did climb into tharn's back

though these memories are just fragments of my past i couldn't stop myself from being washed away

i guess from the pain , loneliness and a little bit of joy

looking at the two young figures in front of me my heart started yearning for him, for the guy that i love Tharn.... I could only close my eyes to lessen the longing that i am feeling right now

but to my surprise the moment that i opened my eyes, i can see myself being carried by little tharn

my mind went blank because of panic

and suddenly i remembered what my grandmother always say that the moment that i stay in my dream for too long then myself in the dream and me will become one and if i wont be able to get out from here then i will be forever trapped in this dream

my mind is a total chaos and i dont know what to do.

at this moment i feel so lost i could only look at the direction where young tharn is bringing me

oh no type this is bad

i was pulled back to reality when young tharn started talking and cussing

and i could only look at the scene that he is currently looking at

i couldn't help but tremble when a shiver ran down my spine

the bridge is broken and it is impossible for us to cross it because the wind is so strong that if we cross it we might end up really dying

my head is busy thinking and creating a plan for us to be able to cross the bridge when tharn started walking again to somewhere i dont even know

tha tharn where are we going

i asked young tharn and shake him a little but he just continue walking, i tried to asked him countless of times but he didn't even answer and im getting tired from pestering him when young tharn suddenly starts talking

do you remember the old tree house that we saw , where we passed by a while ago when we went to the cliff, we are going to stay there this evening because there is no way that we are able to cross that bridge and get out alive

little tharn explained and give me a slight reassuring smile, and continued walking

it only took us 10 minutes to reach the old tree house, the tree house looks creepy on the outside but it actually looks cozy inside. I guess i stucked right now and there is no way out

minutes passed by fastly and the rain hasn't stop yet and its getting colder here already to the point that my body started to shiver

i tried to hugged myself tightly but i still feel cold

here wrapped it to your body so you wont get cold

young tharn suddenly said and lay his hoody in my lap

bu but how about you wont you get cold too

i ask him but he just smiled and tell me that he is going to be fine, and then he just walk his way near the window and watched as the raindrops fall from the sky

the wind blows kept on getting stronger and all i can do is clutched tharns jacket, i tried to make myself busy by humming a song when a loud sound of thunder echoed in the four corners of the tree house

and at that very moment i felt like my heart stopped and i just screamed in fear

ever since i was a kid i have always been afraid of thunder

my whole body started to tremble and my heart started beating so fast that i cant even breath properly which made my chest feels tighter, fear started to enveloped me and i could feel panic arise in me

my breathing started to become labored and my whole body started shaking when suddenly i was enveloped in a hug by tharn

At this exact moment i feel so lost and my heart felt at ease

My body stopped trembling and my breathing starts to become steady

I can feel tharns hot breath on my ear as he began whispering soothing and calming words to me

My eyes started to get heavier and and i can feel sleep starts to consume

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  


After countless minutes of sleeping  
  


Type's pov.

"Sob sob" "sniff" huhuhu " sob sob" huhu

Hmmn self, s that whose crying

Damn my body aches so much what happened to me, where the heck am i

Wait what is this place

Am i still inside a dream but what is this place, as far as i remember im in a tree house and the rain and wind are strong and i was so scared

Then tharn is hugging me

and i fell asleep

Wait Im back to my grown up self, im no longer stucked in my thirteen years old body

Why is it so dark here damn it

"Sob sob" huhuhu

There is it again i can hear someone crying again

I tried to follow the sound of crying, and i ended up in a room with a dim lights

Not like the room that i was a while ago i can somehow see a little bit of light here

I started to roam and search the place to find that crying person

Until i end up in a narrow and small hallway, and it seems that there is a kid near the end of the hallway crouching

And i guess the kid was crying

I don't know what's happening to me but my feet starts to walk near the kid

As i grew closer the kid the cries kept on getting louder that it actually hurts my ears already

Im so close to where the kid is but when i was about to tap his shoulders the kid ran away from me

What the hell

I chased the kid but he's so fast and i couldn't get to him on time

This place is weird its like a maze

I kept on walking hoping that i will be able to find the kid but unfortunately i couldn't find him

As i turn to the left corner of the hall i saw a room that is shining so brightly, and then i heard the kid crying again

A moment of hesitation went through me, i wanna go inside and save the kid but i was afraid that there is something or maybe someone that is hiding there waiting for me

Through moments of thinking i still end up running to the shining room

And charaaan i was able to get in but the light is so bright that it actually hurts my eyes

I slowly opened my eyes just to see a room covered in white, its like i was in a hospital room

But what caught my attention was the kid in the middle of the room

He was chained in a horrible way

Who in the world would do this to a kid

I started to walk near the kid when suddenly

I heard something

Voices that are very familiar to me

One that belong to the man i love

One that belong to my brother

And other voices that belong to the jocks and bitches that bullies me at school

You are so disgusting, i don't want to have a friend that is gay like you

It is exactly what tharn has told me when i confessed to him that i was gay

The moment those voice were said a strong gust of wind makes its way near the kid

And what shocked me is that its like a knife in the form of wind, and i couldn't help but scream when it pierced the skin of the kid

But what surprised me is that the kid didn't even react , i didn't even see him flinched in pain

As i take another step i heard another voice again

I don't have a queer of brother i hate people like you, from now on don't consider me as your brother you fag

Its my brothers voice

Back then i thought he's going to accept me just like how my parents had accepted me

But i was wrong the moment that the news has reached him

He confronted me, and insult me then beat me up

I felt so heartbroken back then, because all i though is that my brother will be my protector but i guess im wrong

I could see a knife like wind that starts to form

I wanted to stop it and take the blow, i even blocked the way but it just passed through me like i was some kind of an illusion

My whole body trembled as i slowly looked at the kid, he had two big cuts into his back already and blood starts to flow out from his wounds

But just like a while ago he doesn't have any reaction

What the heck is happening

Those words were said directly to me, so that knives should have been for me, but why does it keep on hurting the kid

Whyyyy damn it

Tears already starts to flow from my eyes

Are you kidding me you like me haha what a slut, maybe you have been fantasizing me fucking you am i right? Haha well im telling you bitch dream on i will never even lay a finger on you because you disgusts me , even just by looking at you makes my whole body cringe

I felt like thousand knives has stabbed my heart

This voices are digging deep within my hidden memories

Memories that i have tried to forget

His words feels like poison that slowly kills me inside

I still remember that exact day that i told him about my feelings

The look in face has been engraved into my mind

Look of disgust and hate

I already knew and i have prepared myself for his reaction

But little did i know that nothing could ever prepare me and my heart from the pain of the words that he has said

Its been a long time since that confrontation happened, i thought it was already healed but i guess its a wound that will never heal

A scar of the past that will haunt me forever

From now on don't you ever dare cross paths with me you fag or else ill kill you. Your whole existence irritates me so much, you are the biggest regret of my life how did i even end up being friends with you

One after another

His words slowly pierced my soul

All through out that time every painful word that i received from him, i just pushed them deep into my heart and mind and forget about it so that i wont be able to get hurt

Little did i know that it'll come find its way to stab all at once right now

Nothing can compare to the feelings that i am feeling right now

I feel like dying

A good for nothing fag of a brother, he doesn't deserve to be my brother i wish he wasn't mu brother

Since i was young i had always looked up to my brother, he was my idol and my inspiration

And hearing those words coming from him makes me question my own worth

Am i really a garbage in this world

Do i really not have a space here

What did i ever do wrong

Is it wrong to be this way, is it really hateful to follow what your heart wants

My knees starts to weaken and i couldn't stop myself from falling into the ground

Tears freely fall from my eyes but my heart feels so numb already

A strange noise started to echo inside the four corners of the room

And as i look at the direction of the noise, but heart almost dropped from my chest

Dozens of arrows made of wind starts to make their way to the little kid

Even though my knees feels weak i tried to stand and ran towards the direction of the kid

But to no avail i couldn't get near him on time

Arrows pierced into his back al at once and blood started to pool around him

I couldn't stop myself from crying hardly as i make my way near the kid

But what surprised me was when i looked at the face of the kid

Because the kid that is chained and sitting in the floor who has been wounded badly

Is nothing but

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Me

The young me

The 15 years old me

My tears wont stop from falling as i look at my own self

What pains me more is the look on his eyes

His face shows no emotion

But his eyes shows how broken and shattered his soul is

Tears falls from his eyes like a river but he shows no emotion

Im so sorry

Im sorry it had to be like this, sorry because we need to suffer this bad

All i did was to love

Does loving someone cost me this so much pain

Is loving a crime

Damn it

Did i do this to myself

Did i really torture myself emotionally

I broke my own spirit by trying to be more than a human

I thought the voices stopped already but i was wrong

Series of different voices starts clouding my head

Such a waste of space go and kill yourself

You don't deserve to live you fag just do us a favor and die

What a slut maybe you got fucked my many man already so disgusting

Such a useless pathetic person

An eyesore your whole existence is made to disgust us

Campus slut who gets his pussy fucked my men yuck so dirty

Idiot lunatic and ambitious prince tharn will never like a slut like you

Just kill yourself no one wants you here, everybody wants you dead  
  


Shame on a fag like you for dreaming to be with tharn haha just so you know he hates fags so much

Go die and don't disgust us anymore stupid fag

Ever since i confessed to tharn the whole news spread all through out the campus

And every now and then i get to hear those painful words from almost everyone in the campus

Daily beating is nothing compared to those words that slowly killed my spirit

The heaviness of my chess feels so overwhelming and i just have the need to scream to let it all out  
  


Stoppppp alreadyyyyyyyy

I dont want to hear it anymore

I screamed out loud but to no avail the voices never stopped

Then suddenly sound of thunder and lightning were heard inside the room

And as i look up

The sword like wind starts to form a thunder like figure

Lightning strikes around the room

And slowly it finds its way near the young me

No not this time i wont let you break me even more

I don't know what come to me but i just hugged my young self tightly as i look at the lightning it goes nearer and all i can do is to stare it

As it goes nearer

I closed my eyes and whispered to my young self that everything's going to be alright

And suddenly i was enveloped in a white light and i was forced to open my eyes.

Type's pov

blaaaaaag

ouch damn it 

my back hurts

shit i think its broken

wait gosh im back already

thank god that nightmare was finally over, i thought i cant get out of that dream already

 **baaaaaaaaaaaaaaang baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang** ( #its a thunder sound guys hahaha)

waaaaaaaaah mommy im scared huhuhu

damn why does the weather needs to be bad right now that mom and dad wasn't here huhuhu

what time is it already why is mom and dad not here yet, i better call them just to make sure that they are fine

i quickly reached for my phone and unlocked it, and to my surprise i got loads of missed calls and texts

60 missed calls and 100 unread messages

damn who in the world would call and text me this much

i quickly open my message app and to my surprise all the messages were from tharn, aisssssssh what does he need this time

type i need to talk to you, please come out for a moment its very important

ai type are you sleeping already please spare a little bit of your time i just need to tell you something

type honey please wake up my feet is killing me already i have been standing here in your gate for almost two half an hour already please wake up now and talk to me na

i just need to tell you something important, i promise i wont take long so give me that chance to talk to you type

ai type its raining hard already and i forgot my key inside my car and now i cant get in, im soaking wet now please wake up already na

gosh don't tell me tharns still there but the messages were sent 2 hours ago already

aishhh how idiot of you type and can he go home didn't he say that he forgot his keys inside his car 

the rain is pouring hard and if tharns still there he will probably catch a cold aishhh damn it what was he even thinking, why didn't he just sneaked inside

aishhh damn it

my hearts beating fast

damn tharn why do i care so much about you even though you had hurt me so much already

i fastly ran downstairs and went directly in the gate i didn't even care if my whole clothes would get wet the only thing that is running on my mind is tharn

the moment i opened the gate my heart almost stopped

there he is standing not too close to the gate

as i observed his face he looked so pale already, and his whole body is trembling badly and as i walk a step near him i can see how his body slowly lose balance and fall down the ground 

i fastly ran towards him and tried shaking him but his eyes started to close, and the fear slowly travelled my whole body

ai tharn wake up yah wake up

no matter how hard i shake him he wont wake up and panic starts to overwhelm me

type just calm down and bring him inside the house

suddenly khane's voice echoed inside my head

kha khane is that you, i asked

who else silly

i hear him say and laughed a little

im sorry its just its been a while since you last talk to me

i said and he just sighed

well im sorry kiddo its just my body is still weak and it will just regain its strength the moment you turned 18 and starts your first transformation as a werewolf

i can hear him explain weakly

then why are you talking to me now you should rest for now then

its just i felt your fear and panic so i decided to show up, lets stop for the chit chat already for now bring tharn inside and take preventive measures

as he says those thinks i started picking tharn up in the ground and carry him on my back, and the moment we reach my room i felt like my back is going to fall off already

i slowly lay tharn in my bed and started to undress him

okay let us be open minded haha im not trying to take advantage of tharn i just want to change his clothes so that his condition wont be that bad

as my hands started to take off tharns clothes i feel starts to travel from my body, damn it what is happening to me i shouldn't be feeling this kind of things

after how many minutes i have managed to take off tharns clothes and changed his clothes into a new one, its good that i have this strong self control, and even though i feel like my whole face is as red as a tomato 

he hasn't wake up yet and hes still trembling a little, so i ended up putting a pile of blankets on him, i sat at his bed and started to feel his forehead and yeah I'm right he has a high burning fever 

i quickly grab the fever patch from my medicine kit and gently placed it on tharn's forehead

the urge to touch tharn has finally consumed me, i just find myself gently and slowly caressing tharns face

you know tharn even though you had hurt me more than i can even imagine my heart still yearns for you, my heart still beats fastly because of you

and i still love you so much to the point that its slowly breaking and tearing me apart

you don't know how much i wished to be a girl so that i'll be able to get a chance to get your attention

it hurts so much every time i see you with other girls, my heart feels like they are being stab a million times every time i see you kissing, hugging and being intimate to other girls

because it has always been my dream to stay by your side and loved you with all my heart and in return is to be loved by you too

but i guess that dream will never come true and i think i already need to accept it that you were not meant to be mine

i have love you at a wrong time

i hope that no one will hurt you because its the most painful thing for me to watch

seeing you happy with that someone that you will soon love, will be my happiness too

i can already feel hot tears starts to flow down my face

my heart hurts so much to the point that i wanted to scream out loud, but in the end i could only clasped my hand into my mouth to prevent myself from making any noise

it would be best if i will leave you here for now to rest

i started making my way out when suddenly a hand pulled me hard and i ended up falling into the bed

when i looked at the hand that pulled me i saw tharns face and his eyes slowly fluttered open

heat started to spread all over my body because of shame and embarrassment, well it is because i am currently laying on top of tharn and his hands were holding my back

tha tharn what are you doing, i said nervously but i didnt get a response

i can already feel tharns breath on my neck and it made me more nervous, the situation is really awkward that's why i started to wriggle of tharns grip

when he suddenly talk

and the words that came out from his mouth stopped me death on track

i feel like i got poured on with a very cold water

i love you type, tharn said and slowly i can feel his grip loosened, and i take this as an opportunity to get away from him

the moment i shut the door of my room closed, i felt knees weaken and i couldnt stop myself from sitting in front the door

my mind and heart is in a total chaos

i dont know what to think anymore

tharn why are you doing this to me

why do you keep on stirring up my feelings, stop doing this to me please stop giving me hope

the heaviness of my heart feels so overflowing 

i think i need to get out of here first

i dont know whats going on your head right now tharn but i'm sorry i dont think i can still believe this things that you are doing and telling me

you have lied and trick me a lot and i'm scared that its just a mere play that you are planning, i dont want to get hurt anymore tharn

i love you but my love for you is breaking me


	11. Breaking Point pt.1

Tharn's pov.

Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiing

(Its time to wake up nanana.... Its time to wake up nanana..... Its time to wake up nanana.....)

Shitt so loud

What the hell, so irritating

Fudge just stop making a noise already

Im awake already

I couldn't help but pick the friggin alarm clock and throw it in the corner of the room

Damn!

My head friggin hurts and my body feels so heavy

I think i caught a cold

Aishhh

Wait where the heck am i

And whose room is this

My body feels weak and i feel really dizzy

It took me how many minutes before reality hits me hard in the head

The reason why this room is so familiar is because, i have been in this room plenty of times when i was a kid

As i examined the four corner of the room

A wooden box laid in the study table has caught my attention

A smile slowly makes its way into my face as memories starts to flash into my mind

Yeah i was the one that gave it to him when we were still kids, and i still remembered that night

That very night where i lost my first kiss to my best friend

A memory that has bothered me every single day since then

Back then i was so scared because that very feeling when my lips touches his, brings me so much tenderness and i can still remember how butterflies fluttered inside my stomach

But as days go by i got scared, so scared that i might end up liking my best friend and became like those gays that i hated so much back then

And now i realized something

That the more i deny my feelings for him, the more my feelings grew for him

Its just i had become a coward and i let it control me

*flashback*

Tharn's pov.

Ai type lets have a sleep over at my house

Today?, he asked and stop licking his eyes cream

tug dug... tug dug... tug dug...

damn why is my heart beating so fastly and whats wrong with me, i fuckin cant take my eyes off of type as he slowly licked his lips

hello earth to you tharn, please come back from whatever planet you are in now

I was brought back to reality when type was waving his hands into my face and mind you his face is so close to my face that made me blush badly

hey tharn why is your face so red are you sick, he said and put his hand on my forehead which made me jolt in shock

what's happening to you?? you are so weird today, he said and smacked me in the head

ouch yah why did you do that it hurtsss, i said and massage my poor head

just shut up and lets talk to mom and dad, he said and started dragging me

ya yah why are we going to talk to your parents

are you kidding me tharn, did i smack you that hard that you lost your shit already, he yelled loudly

ai type stop yelling damn it my ears hurts already, fine fine just tell me why the heck are we going to talk to your parents

aishh what do you think tharn!! of course we are going to ask permission to them to let me have a sleep over at your house, he scowled at me and walk away

aishhh what an idiot tharn how could you forget, can someone smack me now aishh

ai tharn are you just going to stand there until afternoon, i heard type yelled from a distant damn why did i even have a loud person as my bestfriend

I'm coming I'm coming just stop yelling, i said and run near him

its good that the basketball court is not that far from their house, and when we entered the house we were greeted by his mom and let me tell you this his mom is so beautiful and her smiles are so radiant just like type...... wait what did i just said??

did i just call type beautiful and have a radiant smile aishh whats happening to my head

hey honey hey tharn, you guys are back early eh i haven't finish preparing your snacks, she said smiling and led us inside

well the weather is so hot mom so we just decided to go home and bide away mom, tharn has something to ask you, he said and eyed me

oh really what is it tharn, his mom asked and looked at me

well aunt serene i just want to ask for permission if type can spent the night at our house, i just want to have a bonding with type, i said shyly and looked at type and he just mouthed "bonding my ass" damn he really knows how to irritate me

is that so honey well as for me I'm okay with it just take care of type, but let me ask his father first okay, she said and excused her self to find type's dad

after a few moments aunt serene came back with uncle tyler, and i tell you uncle tyler's eyes is so fuckin scary its like he's skinning me alive

hey dad, type said and walk near his dad and kissed his cheek and i feel like a frozen puppet who walked near uncle and greet him

so tharn you want my baby boy to stay at your place for the night, uncle said seriously

uhm ye yes uncle , shit why the hell am i stuttering

at first i though he's gonna get mad at me but he suddenly laughed so hard

hey tharn you looked like you've seen a ghost , hey kid relax its not like I'm going to eat you and besides you and type have been friends since you guys are still babies and you guys have been hanging out like a lot so why do you still act so scared when you are asking for our permission

uncle said smiling and i couldn't help but smile too its like the fear is subsiding already

yeah that's more like it, uncle said and ruffled my hair

so if you guys are going to spend the night out, you guys know my rules so don't you both dare disobey okay, he said and we just nodded our heads in response

after the conversation uncle excused himself and go back to his room to finish his work papers and aunt serene prepared snacks for us

as of now me and type are watching a movie... a romantic movie which i hate so much well don't ask me why because i also don't know its just i hate how love transform people into someone they are really not and it annoys me

but unfortunately i am here watching one and this crazy little fellow beside me just keep on crying

im telling you he already used up all the tissue and now he is currently holding my hand and using my sweat shirt as his personal tissue , he's lucky he's my best friend or i have already beat him up aishhh why do i have a crazy best friend

ai typee can you stop crying already, oh come on my sweat shirt is so wet already and besides you have watch this like a thousand times already so why are you still crying, i complained and he just glared at me and pushed me and then he sat at the other side of the couch

oh come on he's angry again and i have to comfort this moody cat again aissssh i really hate my mouth for being so talkative

hey type... don't be angry naaaa im sorrry i wont do it again, i said and tried to sat near him and he just looked at me like he is going to murder me

noooo i hate you, knew it you are tired of me already you dont want me as your best friend

damn i knew this would happen, when did i even said that I'm tired of him and i dont him to be my best friend anymore aishhh this is frustrating, and to add up he already started crying

shit why is his mood swings so frequent, aisssshh i really need to watch my mouth before i speak

typeeee stop crying already, im sorrry okay please forgive your best friend already and besides im not tired of you,

I will never get tired of you because you are my best friend, and i dont want anyone to be my best friend because you are the only best friend that i want okay, i said and sat near him and wiped his tears and kissed his forehead

i dont know what happened to be, its like my body is acting on its own

i can feel type starts to hug me and thank god he stopped crying already

really you will never get tired of me, he asked as his eyes are still puffy from crying

of course i will never get tired of you, i said and smiled and then finally he smiled too

and you dont want any other best friends, he said and pouting

of course you are the only best friend that i want in my life, i said

and to my surprise he jumped into my lap and hugged me tight

hey type not so tight cant breath, i said and he just laughed and slowly laid on the couch and rest his head into my lap and continue watching the movie

okay sighh that was closed, its good that i was able to calm his mood swings down

and lesson learned do not ever complain about watching a romantic movie when you are with type

its been almost two hours and the movie just ended and type was already asleep in my lap, i was about to wake type when aunt serene suddenly appeared with a smile on her face

oh looks like the both of you enjoyed the movie eh, she teased

yeah i guessed aunt serene to the point that type ended up sleeping like a dead log, i joked and the both of us burst out laughing

okay thats enough haha come on and wake up type so that the both of you can eat lunch already okay, she said and went back to the kitchen

okay aunt, i said and she just waved her hands

and now its time to wake up the sleeping beauty

typeee wake up, i said and started shaking him but to no avail he's still soundly sleeping

damn it this is what i hate about type, well its because he is a heavy sleeper and is hard to wake up

ai typeeee wake up already i said and shaked him hard but he just pushed my hand away and hugged my waist damn shit

okay there's only one thing to do to wake him up, i quickly reach his belly and started to tickle him and i guess what i did was a bad move because after i tickled him he jolted awake and sit up fastly as if he forgot that he is laying on my lap

and right now the both of us are currently staring at each other and our face are only inch away from each other

i can feel my whole body heat up as i stare into his lips, and i dont know whats happening to me because i can feel my body slowly leaning to kiss type

my lips almost touch type's lips when suddenly uncles loud voice echoed into the house as he go down the stairs, and to my nervousness i accidentally pushed type so he ended up landing butt first on the floor

i could only look at type as he groaned in pain and massage his butt and damn i couldn't stop myself from laughing and type just glared at me which made me stop and cringe

yah tharn why did you push me you jerk, he yelled

sorry I uhm I got shocked and accidentally pushed you, i said and scratch my head

the heck with that he said and looked at me like he was gonna murder me

i could only ran away from him as he dash near me but to my clumsiness i tripped and fell face flat on the floor and type had the time to catch me and put me on a headlock

oh look honey these look cute aren't they aunt serene said which made me and type stop on tracks and look at our back to see aunt serene and uncle tyler with a grin on their faces

good thing that type had already let go of me and help me to stand up all i thought was he's going to choke me to death

come on boys lets have lunch already, aunt serene said and pulled mine and types hands towards the kitchen

the lunch was good and delicious and it is really happy because aunt serene and uncle tyler continuously throw pick up lines towards each other

after eating me and type volunteered to wash the dishes

as i was washing the glass cups type is soaping them and he just looked so cute as he attentively wash the dishes and i just couldn't stop myself from scooping the bubbles rub it into type's face which annoyed type

and i can say that world war 3 has happen because bubbles are flying everywhere and the kitchen is messed up already

we continue to mess around not until aunt serene went into the kitchen and saw the mess

uh oh she looked pissed already were dead

you brats why did you messed up the kitchen, she yelled and i tell you she's so scary

type was about to say something when aunt serene threw the punch right into his face and thank god i was able to stop myself from laughing or else me and type will share the same fate

aunt serene continue to lecture us as she cleaned the kitchen and thank goodness uncle tyler went down and saved us

he quickly send me and type back into type's room and went to aunt serene to calm her down

on our way to type's room he started pinching me the hell out and it friggin hurts like shit, damn my best friend is really a sadist

ya yah ai type stop already it hurts ou ouch yah stop, i said as i run to his room with type tailing behind me

as i enter types room i couldn't help but gasp, well because his room is so clean and organize and i can see all his trophy collections in the corner of the room

oh i forgot to tell that type is a good and skilled soccer player and he has win a lot of games and tournaments already

i was brought back to reality when type throwed his backpack right into my face damn it aishh is he really my best friend

tharn stop gawking there and help me put my things in the bag he said as he throwed his things towards me

he kept throwing things to me until another cloth landed into my face and as i turn to look at it i couldn't stop myself from laughing well because the cloth that type throwed at me was his hello kitty boxers that was given to him by my grandmother hahaha

when type heard me laughing he shot me a glare and when he notice that i was holding his precious boxers i tell you guys his face turned red like a tomato and it just urged me to continue teasing type

type started to chase me and tried to take his boxers away from but to no avail he cannot snatch it and thanks to my clumsiness again because i tripped at the foot of the bed which made me fall into the bed with type

i ended up laying above type and our face were just inches away from each other, and i can hear types labored breathing

and i dont know but suddenly heat started to spread in my body

after a moment of silence, type suddenly pulled me and we ended up in a reverse position wherein type was above me and i lay underneath him

and to add up to my embarassment type was sitting on top of my little junior and he was smirking at me as he snatch his boxers from my hands

damn it i can feel the heat radiating as it slowly reach my little junior and shit i can feel little junior rising and i think type must have felt it too because his face turned redder this time and he started to smack and pinch me while continuously chanting the word shameless

after a while type grew tired and stand up and told me that he is going to take a shower already and instructed me to arrange his things damn what am i his nanny? goshh this best friend of mine

after a very long time type has already finished bathing and changing and as for me i already finished putting his things on his backpack and for now we are about to go to my house

type be a good boy there okay, aunt serene said and kissed type's forehead

type my baby boy you know my rules okay dont disobey it, uncle tyler said and ruffled type's hair

okay you guys can go now tharn just tell your mom that i said hi aunt serene said and waved us goodbye

tharn and type both of you be careful, tharn take care of my baby boy, uncle tyler said and i just nodded

on our way to my house we happen to pass by a convenience store so we ended up buying foods for our sleepover

type told me to look for foods and as for him he will be the one to look for a good movie to watch

i was able to pick all the foods that type ordered me to get and yet he still in the cd shelves, so i decided to approach him

when i was near him already i can see him smile widely and was about to take the movie that has took his interest but a random big kid pushed him and took the cd

i dont know what happened to me that time i just felt my blood boil when i saw how type landed on the floor with a thud

i quickly run to the kid and pulled him on the collar and i can clearly see fear in his eyes, yeah boy thats right you need to fear me cause i can beat you up so bad because of what you did to my best friend

give me that cd now, i said through gritted teeth and the kid handed me the cd as his hands trembled in fear

and now say sorry to him, i told the kid and pointed to type who was still sitting at the floor

i can see the kid hesitating so i slowly raised my hand to punch him

and because of too much fear i heard him say sorry to type while stuttering and then suddenly i heard sounds of water dripping and when i looked back at the kid again his pants are wet and he's still trembling

like what the heck how old is he to pee on his pants in public

and it looks like realization hits him hard to the point that sprinted towards the door and ran away

tsk tsk poor boy haha well its his own fault for hurting my best friend

i was brought back to reality when i heard type groaning so i hurriedly went to his side and help him to stand up but unfortunately i think he sprained his ankle when he fell a while ago because when i tried to help him stand he ended up falling into my chest

i can clearly see type blushing and i couldn't help but chuckle

i was about to help type walk but he pushed me and said that he can walk on his own but to his bad luck he ended up falling again and thanks to my fast reflexes that i was able to catch him before he landed on the floor again

and so i decided to squat and carry him on my back

at first type was hesitant but realization hits him well that he cant walk for now so he ended up being carried by me on my back

i quickly went to the counter with type on my back and paid

the man on the counter was eyeing type which irritates me so i confronted him and told him to give me my change fastly

after paying i walk out of the store already and continued walking

i just continue walking its not that hard for me because type is not that heavy and i can manage to carry him

i can feel type leaning his head into my shoulder

ai tharn you shouldn't have scared the kid so much a while ago, i heard him say

well i just got angry because of what he did to you thats why i couldnt control myself and do those things, i said

but what if he comes back with a back up, he said nervously

dont worry he cant hurt me, me of all people the soon to be alpha cannot be beaten up by the likes of that kid and dont worry cause i wont let him hurt you too, i said and he just hummed an answer

the walk to home is not that tiring at all instead i still feel so energetic

went i entered inside no one is there , well i guess mom and dad was out again to handle the packs affairs

i hurriedly went to my room and slowly laid the sleeping type into my bed

yes people type is sleeping again and he used me as his pillow and mattress

ai type wait here for a moment okay im just going to get the first aid kit so that i will be able to nurse your sprained ankle, i said and tap his shoulders

but he didnt even answer damn what a heavy sleeper he is

i fastly went down and looked for the first aid kit in the kitchen and its good that i was able to find it fastly i was about to go back upstairs when i noticed the blue sticky notes in the ref

so i went near to look at it

and well as usual it was moms note telling me that they will be away for the whole week again

well i guess im on my own again the whole week well whats new to that, its always been like this

blag

i was really spaced out when i hear something fell upstairs so hurriedly ran just to see type sprawled on the floor as he rubbed his butt

well its really his hobby to fall out of his bed

hey type how's the fall did you catch any fish down there, i said and laughed and he just threw a pillow right into my face

yah tharn stop laughing you jerk, he said and glared at me

okay okay fine i'll stop already so just chill, i said and went near him to pick him up

he hey what are you doing, he said when i picked him up bridal style and slowly put him on the bed

what do you think type, well of course im putting you on the bed again, i said and he just snorted

come on give me your feet, i said and he just looked at me like i grew another three heads

why would i give you my feet, he said which made me laugh

stupid type, well of course im asking for your feet so that i'll be able to perform first aid on it so that it will heal faster, i said and he just looked away and slowly placed his feet on my lap

i slowly looked at the reddish and blackish part on his ankle and i can feel him trembling so i tried to comfort him

hey type just chill okay i promise it wont hurt okay just trust me, i said and he just nodded

i slowly massage the blackish spot and then his ankle, i kept on massaging him until i heard tik which indicates that the veins are okay already i slowly put medicinal ointment on his ankle and then wrapped it with a bondage (i dont know guys if its correct im not a doctor so yeah haha just please bare with it)

when i finish bondaging him he was fast asleep again haha what a sleepy head

i just put a blanket on him and let him sleep as i go downstairs again to cook food for me and type.

after 30 minutes of cooking i was able to cook lasagna and carbonara

well sorry its my favorite and i have been craving for it so i decided to cook it haha

so after i finish setting the food on the table i quickly went upstairs to wake up the sleeping beauty

and as expected type is still sleeping heavily so i sat beside him and look at his innocent and peaceful face,when suddenly my heart started beating fastly aish whats going on with my heart dont tell me i already have heart sickness aishhh

the more i look at type the more i get drawn to him then i can feel myself slowly leaning to kiss types lips when suddenly type's eyes fluttered open

and the first thing that enters my mind was to pinch his cheeks

aiii twarn itsh hertsh stwap pinshing ma fayshh, he blabbered as he tried to pull my hands off his cheeks

and after how many years later type has manage to take my hands off his face and to my surprise he jumped on my back and started pulling my hair

ahh damn it ou ouch type stop pulling my haiiiir it hurts shit fuck ouch i said

its good that i was able to pull him off my back but unfortunately he ended up sitting into my stomach

damn another awkward situation again

type was about to rant curses again so i already picked him up bridal style and made my way downstairs

type continuously rant curses at me and pulled my hair, when i put him on the chair already i feel my head starts to sting damn this brat how can he pull my hair that bad aishhh

did you cook this, type asked as he eyed the dishes in front of him

well of course who else would cook then its just the both of us here, i said sarcastically

are you even sure that these are edible?, he asked as he examined the food

what the hell is he insulting me, my mom always tells me that im a good cook

yah what do you mean by that of course its edible its not like i put poison in there you brat, i said and glared at him and he just laughed at me

oh so your angry now eh, he said and laughed even more which made me really irritated so i started ignoring him and i hope he do realizes that i'm pissed off already. Well who wouldn't i put so much effort in to cooking that and he just laughed at me like i'm a bad cook

after a moment he already stopped laughing and he finally noticed that i'm already mad

i can feel him staring at me but i still ignored him, and to my surprised he suddenly stand from his chair and carefully walk near me

for a moment i can feel his presence behind my back, and then he suddenly put his arms on my neck and hugged me what the hell i can feel my heart beating so loudly again

awww my best friend is angry at me already, hey tharn im sorry naaaa i'm just joking please dont be mad already he said and nuzzled his face on the back of my neck which caused me to stiffen and its good that he didn't notice it

tsk your so irritating i put so much effort i cooking that foods and you just laughed at it, i said and pouted which caused him to chuckle

okay thats why i'm saying sorry already, promise i wont do it again okay so don't be mad at me already okay he said in a baby tone and i couldn't stop myself from smiling

m' kay i said and stand from my seat to help him go back to his chair

the dinner went out smoothly, we ate happily and chatted about our hilarious and epic moments together

after we finished washing the dishes i carried him on my back and went our way to my room

for a moment we decided to play video games to ease the boredness and as we were playing thunder suddenly strikes outside

and to my initial reaction i fastly darted my attention to type because i know that he has a phobia of thunder

and as usual his face clearly shows fear and he suddenly jump into me , luckily i was able to catch him on time and right now he was currently sitting on my lap and hiding his face on my chest as his whole body shakes and trembles badly

series of thunder continuously strikes again and this time type is crying badly and he started breathing heavily and his face starts paling damn it he's having a panic attack already

i was so nervous and i don know what to do

and then i did the most unexpected thing to do i gently cupped his face and kissed his lips passionately

and luckily his breathing started to be normal again and his body stopped trembling

but the heck with me i'm still kissing type my fucking best friend

after how many seconds i was finally able to take my lips off of type

what the heck did i just did damn it

as i look at type again he seemed to be in dazed but tears still keeps on falling off his eyes

i started to roam my eyes all over my room when i suddenly saw the wooden box that my big brother gave to me in my birthday

i still remember that it has this sweet and mesmerizing sound whenever i opened it and it always makes me calm down every time i have nightmares i wish that it would work on type too

i fastly made my way on the table and took the wooden box and placed on the table next to my bed and i slowly and gently picked type up from the floor and laid him on the bed

but type still not responding to me i guess he's still so scared

i quickly grabbed the wooden box and open it and there a figure of a woman was inside the box and the woman was smiling gently and she was holding a bucket full of flowers, i quickly find the power button and quickly turned it on

and just like it always do i started playing sweet and gentle sounds as the woman started to dance and twirl, when i looked at type he was already looking at the wooden box and slowly a smile started to form in his face

good thing that he's calmed down already he made me so nervous a while ago

as i look at type's face i can say that for a guy he really is beautiful he got his mothers features in him

and anyone who would lay their eyes on him will surely fall in love with him

looking into his face even more i cant seem to take my eyes off of his lips and then suddenly i have this urge to kiss that lips again

and i don't know what happened to me because i can already feel the warmth of types lips in mine

i don't know what happened to me i feel like my body is possessed because i cant seem to stop kissing type and to top it all off i even pulled type that's why he ended up sitting on my lap

the kiss starts to become so intense and i can feel that my lips are already bleeding but it didn't stop me from devouring type's lips and to my shock type had pulled me near him and wrap his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist

i can feel type's tounge started to penetrate inside my mouth and our tounges battled for dominance i can say that type is great but i'm way greater than him because i managed to dominate his continuously devoured him

we continued kissing until were out of breath

after a moment

were both looking at each other like realization hit us hard but

i got surprised when he suddenly hugged me and laid his head into my chest

my hearts still beats faster but i feel so tired already so slowly laid on the bed without waking type up

my hands gently massage his back to make him feel that im there for him and he does't have the reason to get scared. 

after that sleepover type's parents came in the morning and took type home and i can say that after that me and type hasn't seen each other for a long time

and when we do see each other we'll get awkward towards each other.

and this day just like any other day type and i has been avoiding each other again, and im going to my classroom alone again

i was in the hallway when my bastard of an enemy showed up and keeps on annoying me

oh tharn why are you alone right now, why aren't you going to your room with your best friend, he said sarcastically

and as i can observe both of you are avoiding each other eh, don't tell me something had happened to the both of you, he joked which made me irritated

what the heck are you talking about, i yelled at him and he just laughed at me

okay okay chill we don't want to get the teachers attention aren't we, he said as he eyed me

as far as i know you and type are so close to each other don't tell me somethings going on between the two of you, he teasingly asked

what the heck stop talking non sense, i yelled and threw a punch at him

easy you look so defensive right now tharn, tell me what really is your relationship with type eh dont tell me your gay for each other, he joked and that's were i totally lose it i punched him hard which caused him to flew face flat on the floor

hahaha looks like i have hit your sensitive spot eh kirigun, he said and wipe the blood on the corner of his mouth

you better not be gay haha or else you would be a disgrace yo your pack, well haha the soon to be alpha of crescent moon pack is a faggot, he said and laugh out loud and i dont know what come to me because i ended up beating him up badly

and i ended up in the dean's office with my parents and i got suspended for almost a week, and after that i never got the chance to talk to type

then one day a scandal was spread into our school that there was a fag who was accused of raping a male student, they beat him up badly to the point that he almost died and he was labeled as an outcast and a garbage in the school

and because of that i put into the deep of my mind that a boy and another cannot have a relationship because they are disgusting .

but i never expected that my best friend was one of them

because in a one particular day type confessed to me that he is gay and he love me in a place wherein a lot of people where watching as specially rion ford who was my enemy

at that time i felt so much anger to myself because i have and i need to hurt type because i dont want to be labeled as gay

i dont want to put disgrace to my pack

*end of flashback*

~back to reality~

Tharn's pov.

The memories of the past keeps on replaying on my head

It made me hate myself for being naive and for not fighting for the things that i really like

and i never realized that i became a coward i let the society control me

i let myself be the person who other people want me to be

and i hate myself for not realizing it fastly

I couldn't take my eyes of the wooden box that i had gave to type, i just found my hands gently touching as if its reminiscing how it witnessed that wonderful night

(hey guys so in my story tharn is the one who hate guys, but as i have already explained here he doesnt hate gays its just he doesnt to be labeled as one because he dont want to bring shame and disgrace to his family.

and yeah i know this is way different from the tharntype story well its because its my story and i decided to put some changes and aside from that i created this story as a fanfic about the two main cast which is tharn and type.

and in this flashback tharn and type was about 14 years old and as i have said in here the scenario when type confesses to tharn that he is gay and he likes him happened in here

ps: i do not own tharntype/mewgulf i just wanted to create a story about them because i so love them and i want to create astory for the both of them

thats all thank you guys for reading so now you can go back to reading haha because this chapter is not yet finished there are sill lot to come just continue reading)

Type's pov.

At last i already finished cooking, and for now need to wake tharn up so that i will be able to bring him back to his house before i go to school

after i finish setting up the food i made my way upstairs to wake tharn up but when i opened his door , he's already awake and it looks like he is in deep though as he is touching the wooden box on my table

that wooden box

a lonely smile slowly makes it way on my face

how can i forgot how i get that wooden box

the man that i love was the one who gave it to me, he said that as long as that wooden box is with me it means that he is with me too and he even promised me that he will never me

but i guess promises are really meant to be broken and i'm just to naive to believe that somehow he will keep his promises but in the end he ended up hurting me so much and leaving me all alone breaking.

i didnt realize that tears were already falling from my eyes so i quickly wiped it, its good that tharn is too focuses at the wooden box that he didnt notice me entering the room

hey tharn, i said and tap his shoulders as i made my way behind him and sat on the bed

by the looks of him i guess he was surprised to see him

oh type i'm about what happened last night i'm sorry for disturbing you, he said and looked at me

no tharn its good that you showed yourself last night or else i wouldn't be able to handle the fear and pain that i have experienced in my nightmare.

its fine just don't do it again, you are lucky because you just had a mild fever what will happen to you if you caught long term cold, i said and eyed him and he just looked a way and his face looks like its tinted with pink

pshh why the hell is he blushing what a weird guy

bide away come on lets head downstairs now i already cooked breakfast, lets eat i while its still hot, i said and made my way to the door and tharn was like a kid following me obediently

as i was going down clumsiness took over me and my left foot slipped and ended up falling, im already waiting for the hard impact but it seems like i was floating

i slowly opened my eyes and to my surprised i am sprawled on top of tharn and this jerk is just lookin at me with a grin on his face

haha youre still the same as before clumsiness is really your thing eh, he teased and i can already feel heat started to spread all over my face

i tried getting up but thard had already wrapped his arms around my waist, and i couldnt get out of his tight grip

dont even think of escaping me type because i wont let you go this time, he said which made me confuse

what are you saying tharn come on stop joking already and let me go, i said and start wriggling off his grip but poor me because he doesn't have any intention of letting me go

i know i have been a jerk in the past and i have done a lot things that have hurt you in so many ways and i feel so stupid for doing that to you so now let me do this, let me make it up to you, tharn said sincerely

tharns hands slowly touched my face and wiped the tears in my eyes

i know that all the things that i had done to you are all unforgivable and thats why right now im vowing to you right now up to my very last breath in this life i will give you my heart and stay by your side no matter what happen, he said as he stared at me intently

i was so lost and i dont even know what to say, its just all the things that he have said had shocked me

suddenly tharn started leaning towards me until are faces are only inches away from each other

ya yah wha what are you doing, i said and put my hands on his chest

im doing the thing that i should have done back then and that is to make you mine, he said and pulled my head and smashed our lips

tharns kisses are gentle and passionate and before i could process whats really happening my body felt like it has its own brain and responded to tharns kisses

i can feel tharns hot tongue starts to probe the insides of my mouth and i couldnt help but moan when he started sucking my tongue

tharns kisses made its way towards my neck and i couldnt help but gasp when tharn started lapping at my neck and my body just felt so weak

i feel so lost and the pleasure is so overwhelming when suddenly tharn stop lapping on my neck and stand and i dont know what to do so i just looked at him and he just smirked at me and carried bridal style and laid me on the sofa

i didn't even have a time to process whats happening when tharn suddenly took my shirt off and threw it on the floor

gosh the way tharn looked at me right now is so scary, hes like a predator ready to devour his pray, as tharn look at my bare chest he licked his lips so i instinctively covered my chest with my hands but to no avail tharn just pulled my hands and trapped it above my head using his right hand

i was about to protest but tharn had already dived into my chest and started pinching and nibbling my nipples

ahhh hmmmn agggh tha tharn

your moans sounds so beautiful type and it turned me on real bad he said and pinch my nipples again

i can feel tharns kisses starts to go down my tummy to my navel, tharn was about to pull down my trousers when suddenly there was a honk of the car coming from outside followed by my parents voices damn it

ai type why are your parents back already my mom said that the conference will be held the whole week he said and ruffled his hair

i dont know too but for now you better fix yourself you dont want my parents see you looking like that, i said and he hurriedly fix his clothes and combed his messy hair using his hands and as for me i quickly picked my shirt on the floor and ran towards the gate

as i open the gate i was greeted by my moms hug

hey baby how are you? do you still feel sick? are you feeling alrigh now? how are you last night? didn't you get scared because of the thunder baby?

i just face palmed myself when my mom started throwing lots of questions luckily dad came as my savior he honk the car again and mom and i both opened the door so that dad will be able to park the car inside

when dad was already out he hugged me and ruffled my hair

hey bud how are you, dad asked

im fine dad, how bout you guys, how's the conference?, i asked

well its fine though its just about minor things concerning the pack the alpha and the luna said that they can take care of it already so they send us back home knowing that we left you all alone so here we are now, mom said and smiled at me

well thats good to know, well bide away mom a friend paid me a visit and he's still inside so come on lets go now, i said pulled them both with me

oh its you tharn darling how are you mom said and hugged him

tharn its you boy haven't seen you for a long time eh, dad said and ruffled his hair

its nice to meet you again uncle tyler, tharn said and smiled at my dad

mom and dad come on lets eat already i have cook breakfast, i said and pulled them towards the kitchen

oh my gosh really baby you cooked for us how thoughtful of you, mom said and kissed my cheeks

come on lets eat already, dad said

we ate happily and chatted about the usual things when dad suddenly questioned tharn

hey tharn did you just come here this morning or did you stayed here the whole night, dad asked and i feel like my food got stucked on my throat and started coughing luckily mom gave me the water and massage my back

careful baby okay, mom said as she pat my back

well uhmm uncle tyler ac actually i ca came here last night because i need to talk to..

before tharn good even spill the beans to my father i had already step on his feet which made him yelped in pain

hey tharn are you okay what happened to you, mom said and eyed tharn

its nothing aunt serene its just some food got stuck into my teeth where my swollen gums is he lied

oh is that so then you better be careful in chewing your food and as good as possible you better go to the dentist and let your gums be examined okay, my mom said and smiled

and tharn just nodded at her and threw a glare at me

so uh uhm as i was saying a while back uncle tyler i came here last night to talk to type about our assignments and the notes that he was borrowing from me, but unfortunately it rained so hard last night and i accidentally left my key inside my car so type just asked me to spend the night here, tharn lied to my father and my father seemed to bought his lies

oh is that so, so the car outside was yours ?, dad asked and tharn just nodded

okay then after the meal you guys both hurry and change before you guys gets late to class and i will be the one to open tharns car to get his key, dad said

its still too early dad like its just 6 ;30 in the morning and our class starts at 10:30 you know, i said and my dad just looked at me and laughed

of course i know that sweety pie and i also know that you are a slow person and it takes you hours to take a bath , change your clothes and arrange your things that is why i'm hurrying you, he said and laughed at me

dad your making fun of me again, i said then pouted

what darling its true, he said and continued to teased me its good that mom stop as from talking and we peacefully ate our breakfast

after eating breakfast mom took care of the dishes and dad went out to try and take out stupid tharns key out of his car

as for me and tharn were already at my room

hey tharn i'm going to take a bath first then after me you should take a bath too, i said and went inside the bathroom

i opened the heater and let the warm water flows down on my body and it feels so relaxing, i'm really enjoying the feeling when suddenly the door flew open and there i saw tharn grinning mischievously

ya yah how did you open the door and what are you doing here, i asked and took a step back

well did you forgot already type that im good at picking on houses locks, and we used to this when we escape from class when we were kids and as for my reason why i am here right now is because we didnt get to finish our business a while ago and i think its a perfect place to finish it, he said and walk near me

ya yah we we still have classes its not time to be fooling around i said and took a step back again

who told you i was messin around ai type, im being real right now and if i said that we will finish our business this time we will do it he said and continue to walk near me again and i took a step back again but to my bad luck its already a dead end for me and type has already trapped me damn what am i supposed to do

dont even think of escaping me type because your hubby wont let you, he said and licked his lips

wait what did he say hubby?/ when did he become my hubby as far as i know he hasn't courted me yet... wait what the hell what am i even thinking

i was about to make a side remark but tharn already leaned in and captured my lips

i tried to push him away but he just put my hands above my head and continued to ravish my lips and finally i gave in

damn this pervert

i can feel his kisses going down to my chest and i couldn't stop myself from moaning when he started sucking and playing with my nipples

haaaaa hmmmn tha thaaarn ahhh shiiit fuck

tharn started playing both of my nipples as he alternately pinch and nibbled it and i couldn't do anything the pleasure is making my body feels so weak

i can feel tharns hands roam around my body, and i couldnt help but gasp when his hands landed on my manhood

my knees buckled when tharn started tugging and massaging it, and i could only clung on his neck so that i wont fall because my knees cant support me anymore

aaaah hmmmn ah ahh fuck

tharns kisses started to go down until it reached my belly button, wherein it was one of my sensitive spot

tharns tongue started to lick it and probe it which made me shiver badly

his tongue started entering my belly button in and out i can only cry in pleasure

haaaa uhmmm oh fuck thaaaaaarn ahhh

your moans are lovely type and i love this part of you, this part of you that only i will be allowed to see and anyone who tried to touch you will deal his death by me, you hear that type he said and tugged my sensitive nipples again

ah aggh ye yes its only you

good boy , he said and started kissing my lips again

after ravishing my lips he carried me and put me at the sink and to my shock he pulled my legs wide apart and examine my private area lustfully, i tried covering it but he just caught my arms

my mouth gaped open when tharn suddenly hold my manhood and started playing with it

the moment tharn started to move his hands up and down my manhood i felt so lost in pleasure

oh shiit gossshhh haaaa ahhhh fa fasteeeer th thaaaaaaarn faster

i feel like my climax is at its peak already when suddenly tharns hands stop from moving

aahh ah tha tharn why why did yo you stooop haaa

tell me that you love me, and you love it when i play with your bodyy, he said smirking

hmmmn tha tharn i love youuu ahh haaaaa and i i lo love it whe when you plaaaaaay wi with my bo bodyy

thats good baby he said, and to my surprised i can feel tharns hot tounge started to suck the base of my manhood and i felt like i was on cloud nine and its feeels so good

the moment tharn started to suck my manhood up and down i feel like i'm so higgggh on drugs

haaaaa tha tharn fa fasteeer oh gosh ahhh ahhhhh faster im cumminggg ahhhhhh

all i thought was that tharn was going to get angry at me when i splattered my cum all over his face but to my surprised he even lick it like a pervert

did you enjoy it my wife, tharn said as he hugged me on the back and i can feel his manhood rubbing on my butt and he started kissing my neck passionately again

ye yeah, i can feel heat stars to gather on my face as i agreed on him shamelessly

i love you type, he said which caught me on guard and i dont even know what to say

do you really meant what you said, i asked as tears started to flow down my cheeks

yes type its true i really love you, i know its hard for you to believe it now but i will make sure ill be able to make it up to you for all the pain that i have caused you, he said which made me cry even more

tharn pulled me and made me face him and the moment i saw his face tears started to fall down my cheeks uncontrollably

shh now dont cry wife ill do my best to take out all the pain that i have caused you, i know my sorry are not enough to mend the things that i have broken but i will do everything in my might to make you feel whole again with me by your side. I will not promise to you but instead i will make sure to stand by your side from now on no matter what happens

my heart feels like its going to burts from happiness my gosh if this was a dream i dont even want to wake up anymore

come on babe we need to wash up now or else we'll be late for school

the bath went out smoothly and right now were already on our way to his house, yes to his house because this naughty guy insisted that he was fine even though his not

and right now he was currently having a mild fever again so i told him to stay at home while i go to school, at first he doesnt want to agree but in the end i was able to convince him by telling him that i would stay at their house for the night and good thing that my parents gave me the permission to seeing that tharn is really sick

as we reach his house i carefully help him to get out of the car and walk him inside the house, as i look around the house i realized that it didn't change a single bit

its still the same house that i used to visit when i was a kid

i made my way to tharns room and gently laid him on his bed, i wrapped him with a lot of blankets so that his fever will go down

after making sure that everything is going smoothly i decided to go already but tharn is acting like a kid again and hugged me so tight

tharn let me go already i need to go to school, i said and tried to take his hands off my waist but he's not even budging

dont go to school i need you here i feel so bad, he said and started coughing

damn here we go again, well whenever tharn is sick he acts like a kid and demands attention, but i really need to go to school or else mrs. chandler will kill me if i dont submit the thesis reports

ai tharn i really need to go to school,because i need to report my thesis and if i dont get there on time she will make me retake this semester do you want that, i asked and gently ruffled his hair

hmmn do you really have to go, he said and snuggled his face on my tummy

yes but i promise i will be home as soon as i already submit my thesis report and i'll just finish some school errands okay, i said and kissed his cheek

promise, he said and starts to take his hands off my waist

yes i promise, so for now you better stay in your room and get some sleep so that your body will have time to heal , i said and covered him with more blankets

i'll go now okay please be a good boy, i said and kissed him in the forehead, before making my way out of his room

okay phew its time to go to school...

its a good thing that the bus hasn't take off yet and i was able to catch up or else i would be force to walk my way to school

(okay so lets have a short side couple story first, and for now i decided to continue our lhongxturbo story here... hope you guys like it)

Lhong's pov.

riiing riiiing (handsome lhoong someones calling you na na na... handsome lhong someones calling you na na na... handsome lhong someones calling you na na na)

damn it who the hell is calling me at this hour arrghh i still feel sleepy and my head friggin hurts

riiing riiiing (handsome lhoong someones calling you na na na... handsome lhong someones calling you na na na... handsome lhong someones calling you na na na)

 **damn it who the hell is this** , i yelled at the person on the other line and to my surprise it yelled back at me too

**idiot its me** **tharn** **duchebag**

**oh what the fuck bro, im sorry i** **didnt** **know it was you**

aishh damn it of all people why does it have to be tharn that i get to curse it he'll probably kill me after this

**you idiot you could have looked at the callers id before shouting stupid**

**well** **thats** **why i said sorry bro, and besides my heads still pounding so bad because of drinking so much last night so its basically its your fault** , i said and laughed at him

 **idiot how is it my fault i** **didnt** **even tell you to come looking for me at the bar and to top it all off its not my fault that you drank a lot** , he said sarcastically

 **aishh** **just shut up bro what the hell do you want its still early in the morning and your already calling me do you really miss me that bad?? but we just saw each other last night,** i joked and he just snorted back at me what a bad best friend

**you** **wishh** **, well bide away im currently sick right now and my body feels so heavy so i need you to buy something for me**

**yah what do you see me for am i your maid or something,** i retorted and he just laughed at me damn what a lunatic

**just shut up and buy that energy drink that i used to drink every time i get sick, you know the blue green bottle in the convenient store near the school**

**you mean the gatorade idiot you cant even remember the name of the drink that you love but you always have the time to remember how to piss me off,** i sighed and i know where this is going already

**you know you can't say to me so just fuckin buy it i really** **dont** **feel well so i could use some help you know bud**

**fine fine just shut up already i will bring it to you after class**

**good thanks man,** he said and hanged up what a lunatic best friend

thanks to tharn i couln't go back to sleep again aishhh i even planned to not go to school today and tharn just ruined my plan damn

i quickly find my slippers and made my way downstairs to cook breakfast, damn how i hate waking up early this is so frustrating

well come to think off it what did i do last night aishh dont tell me i did something that i would regret again phew i hope i didn't embarassed myself again this time

my breakfast went by smoothly well i just stared at my food half time and finally forced some food in my stomach so that i wont end up in the friggin clinic again because of ulcer

and now guess what im stuck in the convenient store trying to look for my lunatic best friends gatorade damn i always end up to be his maid

here's your change sir, the girl in the cashier said as she hands me my change and then winked at me and she even hold my hand

and believe me i even needed to pull my hands from her so that she'll let it go damn another crazy one

why do i always attract crazy people

on my way to school i really feel like my heads floating and my mind's still in daze, gosh i knew it its not a good thing to go to school specially if your hangover causes you to act like you are high on drugs

i was walking aimlessly when suddenly a running boy suddenly pops in and accidentally bump into me which makes me end up sprawled on the ground with the guy on top of me

oh im so sorry im so sorry , he said and helped me to stand up

and as he looked at me he looked like he recognized me, well i feel like i already know him and his face looks so familiar its like i've seen him from somewhere already.

Turbo's pov.

knock knock

hmmn zzzzz

knock knock

aishhh so noisy zzzzz

turbo honey wake up already, i heard a voice said and i felt like someone sat beside my bed

hey baby wake up you're going to be late for school if you dont hurry, the voice said again so i decided to open my eyes and there i saw my mom sitting beside me as she caress my back

mnnn mom good morning, i said and scratch my head

morning too darling come on stand up already and prepare yourself for school, i will be going down now to prepare your breakfast i tell you dont sleep in the bathroom again, she said and ruffled my hair

yeah mom i promise i wont sleep on the bathroom again so go now i need the a tasty breakfast specially cook by you to make my day wonderful i said and kissed her cheeks

okay okay my fluffy baby you better move fast okay, she said and make her way out of my room and i just hummed in response as i made my way into the bathroom

when i look at my watch i realized that my mom wasn't joking and i if i dont make it faster i will be late for school and surely mrs. evans will nag at me again badly and thats the least that i want to happen right now

after i finish changing with my usual school clothes i made my way to the first aid kit and fastly change my bondage well my sprained ankle still hurts but is already bearable

when i reach the kitchen mom had finished cooking already

hey mom, i said and kissed her cheeks

oh baby you're here already i though i will need to go back and bring you here myself, she said and laughed arrrgh my mom really loves teasing me

come and eat already so that you wont miss the bus again, she said and made me seat

the both of us eat happily,

after we finished eating i bid my mom goodbye and walk out of the house

and now i need to bring myself to school before 10:30 or else i'd be facing mrs. evans never ending nagging its a pain in the ass

the bus exactly arrived at school at 10:15 am gosh i need to hurry because my room was located at the back part of the school and that was so far

i tried running but every time i exert effort on my feet my sprained ankle feels so painful so i could only jog slowly and unfortunately i happened to bumped into one of the schools bad boy and to my bad luck i accidentally poured his coffee on him and damn he looks like he's going to kill me

and even though my feet hurts so much i didnt mind it and run as fast as i can and as i run the pain in my ankle intensifies but i cant stop running or else i will be beaten up to pulp by those chimpanzees aisssssh shit why do i always end up with the bad guys

i just keep on running until i bumped into someone

im lost of things to do so i just end up helping him stand and as i was telling him im sorry i was so shock to find out that the guy that i have bumped into was no other than lhong, the guy who has helped and protect me from the goons last night

oh it was you lhong, i said and because of excitement i unexpectedly hugged him

a moment have past until i realized the thing that i just did my gosh this is so embarassing can the ground eat me now

ahm haha im sorry for that i didn't mean too, i said and scratch the back of my head

uhmm do i know you? , you look familiar to me have we met before?,

what he said has shocked me he doesn't remember me but how come we just met last night or was it because he was too drunk that he can no longer remember what happened yesterday, so i tried telling him what actually happened

oh haha my bad my name is turbo we met at the bar last night, you helped and protected me from the goons that were chasing me , i explained and when i looked at his face he seems like he's trying to remember what i said

after a few minutes his eyes grew wide as if he already remembered

oh yeah i remember now you are the cute little kid last night, my bad for not remembering its just every time i drink i always have a severe hangover every morning to the point that i cant even remember that things that i was doing before i get drunk

well how are you know, oh i remembered how is your feet is it okay now, he said and that made me remember my current situation now i was about to tell him about my situation when i heard blares voice and as i look at his direction he's already coming near us and he looked like he's going to kill me

as he go near me he raised his fist and was about to punch me and i could not do anything but to close my eyes and prepare for the impact but i have been waiting for seconds now but his seems to not land on my face

so i decided to open my eyes and i was shock to see that lhong was holding blares fist as if he was preventing it to land on my face

Lhong's pov.

At this moment i feel very happy to see this little boy again because i thought that i would never get the chance to see him again

but here i am talking to him again it feels like destiny is finding away for us to meet each other

i asked him about his sprained ankle and he was about to answer me when suddenly, i heard an angry voice and when i looked at the person who just yelled i saw an angry blare who was marching towards us with his troops and he seems to be targeting turbo

i was shocked when he raised his fist and charge to punch turbo and suddenly anger consumed and i rushed in front of turbo and stopped his fist using my hands

what the fuck ai lhong its you again why do you always interfere with my business, he said and pulled his hands from me but too bad he made me so angry because of the thing that he almost did to turbo and now im going to teach him a lesson

tsk tsk blare look at yourself you're so big and built with muscle and yet you are going to bully a kid whose smaller in size than you what the hell your so embarassing why dont you try fighting someone whose way better than you, i said and crushed his hands badly to the point that he was yelling in pain and when im already contented i pushed him so hard that he ended up falling face flat on the ground

damn you!! i will make you pay for this, blare said and tried to punch me but too bad i'm way faster than him and i was able to counter all his attack and when i saw that he's already tired thats the time that i started charging and punching him tell he was knocked unconsiously on the ground

and when i looked at his troops they look like they have seen a monster every single one of them is trembling and wobbling because of fear

what do you guys want to suffer the same fate as your leader, i yelled

and just like a scared puppy they fastly pulled the unconscious blare and started running

and when i looked at turbo his legs are trembling badly and he almost fell on the ground luckily i was able to catch him on time

he hey are you okay, i asked him and when i looked at his face he looks so pale aishh damn it

i fastly laid him on the ground and carefully lifted his legs and when i looked at his ankle its already flaming red and the dark spots grew bigger damn it, maybe his sprain got bad when he ran and got chased by blare damn blare im going to make you pay for this just wait for me you asshole

i quickly picked the gatorade that i accidentally threw a while ago and the bottle that turbo was holding a while ago

and crouched in front of him and motioned him to climb on my back

i quickly made my way to the clinic room

and the moment that we r each the clinic the nurse looked at us curiously but the moment he saw turbo's situation she hurriedly motioned me to lay turbo down on the hospital bed

what happened to him, nurse kim asked

he sprained his ankle last night, and then i was ago he was running away from a group of bullies and i think the running has taken its tall on his sprained ankle, i explained

what are you feeling right now, nurse kim asked turbo and he couldn't talk coherently already

feels so dizzy , feet so painful, turbo whispered

thats only natural because the pain is clouding on your head try to relax first and calm yourself, she said and help turbo to lay his head on the pillow

she quickly remove turbo's shoes and socks and examined his ankle

his ankle starts swelling already because of too much pressure we need to make sure to lessen the swelling so that it wont cause more pain and as far as possible he shouldn't exert so much force on his left leg or else this sprain can end up getting worser

so i advise that he use crutches for the mean time

(crutches- is a stick whose top fits round or under the user's arm , which someone with an injured foot or leg uses to support their weight when walking)

here i would prescribe him some painkillers to reduce the pain that he is feeling right now and some anti inflammatory medication to reduce the swelling of his ankle and in case he gets fever just give him tylenol okay

she said and starts applying some ointment on turbos ankle and starts bondaging it and when she finished doing it turbo is already fast asleep

i'll leave you two here for now, no need to worry about your classes i will send your excuse letter and incident report to your teachers, she said and walk out of the room

as the nurse leave my attention went back to this cute little guy sleeping in front of me, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps

his face is so beautiful from his round face to his cute puffy cheeks and to his pinkish lips, as i look at his lips i suddenly remembered how i kissed and claimed it last night

and i dont know what comes to my mind because right now i can slowly feel myself leaning to kiss his lips

my face is only inches away from his, my lips almost touches his when suddenly my phone rang loudly luckily turbo didnt wake up

but damn it i was so close to kiss those lips already and i was interrupted by this irritating caller, who the heck is this

i quickly opened my phone just to find out that it was tharn who was calling me oh shit i forgot i was supposed to bring him his gatorade damn it

**hello bro...**

i was about to explain to tharn when he suddenly yelled from the other line damn it i felt like my ear drums just broke

 **ai** **lhooong** **where the heck is my energy drink,** **whats** **taking you so** **lhong** **i have been waiting for you for a long time already** , he yelled again aishhh this is why i hate it when tharn is sick because he tends to act like he was some sort of a kid and he keeps on nagging and being too loud

 **okay chill i already have your energy drink okay, im about to bring it to you already something just happened wait for me there im going,** i said and hanged up

i looked at turbo and kissed his forehead and murmured that i will be back fastly and quickly took the other plastic bag on the table

i quickly ran and make my way to the gate when i unfortunately bumped into someone again damn it why do i always end up bumping to someone this day my butt hurts already from falling on the ground twice.

Type's pov.

The moment i set foot on the school ground i feel like i was the flash because i fastly ran towards the faculty room and luckily i found mrs. chandler there who is busy working on school papers

good morning mrs. chandler, i said and smiled at her as i took my sit on the chair in front of her table

so how was your thesis report, you have been absent for two consecutive days without giving any valid reason would you mind telling me what happened, she asked and i just came up with a lie even though my mom always reminds me that lying is bad but what can i do how am i supposed to tell her that during those two days i was with tharn, she will surely punish me badly

well for the past two days mrs. chandler i was having a severe fever and up until now i still have a mild fever and i just force myself to come here to submit my thesis report, i said and act like i was a little sick

she seemed to bought my excuse and she even told me to go home early and rest haha, its good that my thesis papers were able to pass her standards

well im not boasting but i have work for that paper endlessly, i perfected it through continuous research and a a lot of sleepless nights and its good that my effort is not put into waste

after mrs. chandler finished checking my thesis report she told me that i can go already and she even told me to go home to take some rest

but sadly i cant because i still have a very long quiz today on a major subject and i cant missed it

i was able to take the quiz effortlessly because i have already read books related to our future topics and it gave me advance knowledge about our quiz and let me tell you this when our teacher checked our paper, i was so happy when she announced that i was the highest in the whole class and i feel so proud but my classmates just glared and snorted at me

but their reactions didnt affect me at all

the second subject went by smoothly and this time i can go home now to take care of my husband...

oh what i mean is i can already go home and take care of tharn

i fixed my things and made my way out, i was peacefully walking and making my way towards the gate when suddenly someone accidentally bump into me and when i looked at that someone i realized that it was lhong, tharn's other best friend aside from me..

(Time check 11:38 pm

Hiii guys im sorry for the long delay i know i said i was working about this chapter but i couldnt do so because these past few weeks i wasnt really feeling well but now im already recovering

This chapter is the part 1 and im still working on its part 2, i was supposed to extend this chapter tonight but my mom suddenly went inside my room and saw that i was not yet sleeping and i was like uh oh i was busted and she told me that staying late is not good for me at this moment because im still a little sick so i decided to just work on the part 2 tomorrow but i cannot clearly say when will i upload it im afraid to make promises now because i dont want to make your hopes high and end up disappointing you guys.

So im asking for your patience for the part two and please continue reading my story


	12. Breaking Point pt.2

Type's pov.

As i look at lhong he looked like he's going to go crazy already

ouch damn it i think my back is broken aishh why am i so unlucky today, he said and scratch his head like a lunatic and I couldn't stop myself from laughing and i think he heard me and look at me and his eyes went wide like crazy

ai type thank god i bump into you, he said and stand up fastly and look at me with a grin damn what a weird guy

oh haha lhong how are you?, i asked awkwardly and he just laughed

Im fine type but I'm going to ask you a favor, he said and scratch his head again

uhm okay what is it, i asked 

well you can't blame how can i say no, like duh he's looking at me with his puppy dog eyes and if i dont agree with him i'd end up here with him until dawn until i say yes. Well because thats how lhong is he wont stop bugging you unless you give with what he wants

well its just tharn called me this morning and he said that he feels super duper sick and he asked me to buy his favorite energy drink, i could have given it to him a while ago but something came up and one of my friend is at the clinic right now and he needs someone to take care of him and i feel bad because i just left him there. But i can't just set aside tharn because he is my best friend and he is sick so im asking you if you could by chance give it to him today pretty please

okay tharn could have called me to buy the energy drink for him though why ask lhong to do it...

oh wait i forgot he doesn't have my number, well if thats the case then i'll just take it to him 

okay i'll take it to him, i said and he just look at me like i'm kidding

really you'll do it for me, he said 

yeah i guess so, i said awkwardly well because his face is to close to mine

oh my gosh thank you so much, he said and hugged me too tight

tight... cant...friggin...breath, i said in between gasp

oh im sorry for that, bide away thank you for your kindness i will never forget what you did for me this day and i will make sure to repay you one of these days, he said and happily hop away like a little kid making his way back to the clinic

okayy so this is it then i need to go home now, i think my hubby is really sick and i really need to take care of him

Turbo's pov.

I'm here again in this painful dream

This dream that reminds me of the painful memories that I kept on trying to forget

It's been a long time since I have been in this dream , yet the pain in my chest keeps on getting heavier and it's tearing me apart

This place didn't change a single but it's still the same room I used to have when I was a kid

And a lot of my happy memories still lingers here

I made my way near the bed and look at the sleeping figure laying on it

How I wish that I can go back to how I used to live before, but that wish can never come true anymore because the old me was long gone and disappeared from this world.

The old happy me has vanished long ago and was replaced by lonely and grieving soul

I kept on walking till my feet reached the bed, and when I was about to touch my younger self's face the door suddenly opened

And I saw him again

The man that I have longed to see all this time

My father

My tears started streaming down my face and my body started to feel weak

Wake up my little prince, my dad said as he gently kissed my younger self's cheek

I missed it

I miss it so much, the way my father kiss my cheeks when he is waking me up

I can clearly see how the younger me slowly wakes up and smile at my father

My heart started to become heavier because of the pain I am feeling right now

I can't help but to close my eyes, when I suddenly felt an excruciating pain in my head and I couldn't help but cry out and scream in pain

The pain continued for how many minutes and thank God it's stopped already I felt like my head's going to tear apart

But the moment I opened my eyes, the room suddenly started spinning which made me so dizzy that I ended up falling butt first in the floor

And when. I opened my eyes I am in a different place already

This place is also familiar with me

I have been in this place for a lot of time when I was a kid

And I considered this place as my safe haven

This playground where I used to play with my dad with

I started walking around and I guess this place is still the same as before

It still have the gentle and serene ambiance that makes me calm and happy

Every part in this playground is filled with my memories with my father

And with a certain kid that I used to be so closed with before

I kept on walking when I saw a small cute rabbit happily jumping

I just stared at it fondly and I guess it felt my gaze on her because she looked at me too and jump and jump until she is near me.

She looked at me cutely and then she suddenly jumped away and went near the forest

And yeah, well because I'm a very curious person I started to walk to the path where the rabbit went

I kept on walking and right now I'm already at the middle of the forest

And I'm lost

Kush kush kush

I was taken aback when I hear something behind the bushes of the trees

I slowly made my way near it and peep and there I saw the bunny and it is jumping up and down and is looking intently at the tree

I made my way to where the bunny is and when it saw me it looked at me like it want to say something to me

After looking at me intently, it looked back into the three again

And I think the tree looks weird because vines are attach to it like there is something the vines are trying to hide

So I decided to try take the vines off

And after how many minutes of pulling the vines off

I was beyond shocked when I saw the thing that the vines are hiding

It is a mirror attached to a tree

And it has scriptures all over it but I can't understand it

And what shocked me more is that

My reflection in the mirror is different

Right now I am looking at my younger self in the mirror

What the heck is happening

I looked at my body and it scared me because my body is not a body of a teenager anymore

It is now a body of a younger boy

I suddenly felt a very strong breeze of wind passed by me then suddenly

I heard a voice of a woman and what she said made me tremble in fear

Your loneliness and grievance had taken it's form and it cursed you

It cursed you to be as one with your old self, you need to find the key to get out of this nightmare

If you don't find the key, you will forever be imprisoned here

A cursed chain will appear into your wrist, the longer you stay here the more you will encounter deceiving creatures and when they touch or their words touch you the chain will grew until it reaches your heart and when it reaches your heart you will disappear from this world

And after that the voice is gone and I felt pain within my wrist and it made me crumble from fear

A chain tattoo has taken its place in both of my wrists

I need to get out of here

I started running but I felt like this path is never ending

I can't seem to find my way out, damn this can't happen to me

My mom still needs me, she can't lose me too

I need to find my way out

I kept on running when I accidentally slipped and fall from a dark hole

It felt like I was in a void, I cannot see anything and its bringing me to disadvantage how can I fought with someone without seeing them

Another poor young soul has wondered into this evil plane of dreams and got stucked into this nightmare

A voice said behind my ear

And then suddenly I felt a cold breeze past through me and whispered into my ear

This is your cursed and we won't let you escape from this nightmare then everything went black

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Turbo's pov.

Hmmn my head hurts so much

Hey baby good morning wake up already, I heard someone said and kisses my forehead which made me flutter my eyes open

And when I saw the person who kissed my forehead, I felt like my heart stopped beating

This man in front of me

Is the man that I have prayed so much to see again

My dad

I can feel my tears slowly streaming down my face and I couldn't stop myself from sobbing and I can see my father's eyes widen

My little prince what is happening to you , why are you crying?? Hey stopped crying baby!!, He said and hugged me which made me cry even more

Oh how I missed and longed for this hugs

I kept on crying and he just patted my back and whispered comforting words into my ear and kissed my head a few times

And after a few minutes I manage to stop myself from crying and looked at my father again and he just smiled at me

Are you okay now my little prince, he asked and I just nodded my head

So would you mind telling daddy what happened and why did you cry? Did you have a nightmare, he asked and I found myself unable to answer

Hey baby boy you can tell daddy everything okay, he said and gently ruffled my hair

So I decided to tell him

I had a dream that you we fought and then you got into an accident and died and left me and mommy all alone, I said and I feel like crying again

So my dad scooped me into his arms and hugged me tightly

My baby it's just a dream okay, daddy will always be here and I will never leave you and mommy alone, he said and kissed my head

Really daddy promise, I asked and he just smiled at me

I love you daddy, I said

I love you too my little prince, he said and hugged me even more

We hugged each other for how many minutes when the door suddenly opened and I saw my mother

In my dream my mother was always lonely and crying at her room at night

And all her smiles are just timid and full of pain and her eyes are full of soullessness

Oh what do we have here my boys are having a bonding and they didn't even include me, mom said and crossed her hands and acted like she is jealous

Oh haha my wife is jealous, hey little Prince your mommy is jealous, dad said and walk near my mom and hugged her which made my mom smile

Right honey your jealous huh, dad sad and started tickling mommy and mommy just laughed hard and tried to escape from dad

And I'm just here looking at them and laughing at their cuteness

I was shocked when they turned to me and grinned and started tickling me

The three of us kept on laughing untill we all got tired and layed on the bed with me in their middle and they both hugged me

Hey my big boys aren't you guys hungry, mom said and grinned at us then she suddenly ran out of the room so me and dad ended up looking at each other on how childish my mom is

And then dad picked me and we went running down the stairs

When we reached the kitchen mom's already prepared the breakfast and is grinning at us

The breakfast tastes better because our family is complete

Mom and dad can we play outside, I asked them and they both looked at each other and smiled

Sure baby come on, dad said and picked me up with his left arm and then held my my mom's hand with his right hand

Our front yard is really warm and serene because it is full of flowers because mom likes it this way

She is fond of flowers

And because of the flowers there are lots of butterflies flying around the garden and it is so fun to chased them

Just like what I am doing right now

I kept on chasing and running to catch the butterflies, but unlucky me I accidentally trip over a stone and wound my knees and it really hurts

My mom and dad rushed near me and then dad picked me up and placed me into the rocking chair

I told you already to not run to fast, look what happened now you got hurt, mom said as she takes out the band-aid and the ointment out of the first aid kit

My mom likes to nagged at me but she truly loves me and just want what's best for me

Mom it hurts, I said when the ointment touched my wound, so she just smiled at me and gently applied the ointment into my wounds while blowing it to lessen the pain

After how many minutes she already out the band-aid and both she and dad kissed my wound and said then it would make it heal faster

Okay baby you stay here outside first and me and your dad will prepare snacks for you okay, mom said and kissed my cheeks

Stay here for a while son okay, dad said and ruffled my hair

After that both of them went inside the house

I just sat on the chair and played with my bunny toy when I saw a kid standing in front of our front yard and staring at me intently

At first I got creeped out of him but after how many minutes he smiled at me so I decided to go near him

And when I got near him he smiled widely and put his face near me

But I got scared about something that he said

Not all things that you see are true  
Illusion can imitate reality  
And evil can easily penetrate your mind   
Be observant in your surroundings  
And you will see who is playing with your mind  
Don't fall for their deceit  
The more you fall, the more they can penetrate your mind  
The more your chances of getting out decreases  
The more you make them stronger

The kid said continuously in a low voice which made me nervous

Part of me felt like he is warning me of danger that is coming

Turbo honey what are you doing there, I heard my mom yelled so I looked back at her and saw that she is holding a tray of snacks

I don't know if I saw it right or I'm just hallucinating but for a moment I saw my parents eyes turned full black and their smiles are creepy

When I looked back at the kid he was no longer in there and vanished into thin air

Nothing mom I'm just looking at the flowers, I said and she just smiled at me but now her smiles look creepy but I just took it off my head

Maybe I'm just thinking of many things

Come on in here honey and let's eat snacks before they get cold, mom said so I slowly made my way near her

We ate and chatted happily but now I felt like something's not right already

But I just brushed it off

After eating snacks we played again and when we get tired, we went inside already

And we watch a romantic comedy movie all day

The day passed by quickly and it's already dark and my mom had finished cooking our dinner

And we ate happily

After eating I went to my room already

My body feels so tired my mind just won't let me sleep

What the kid told me this morning rings repeatedly into my ears

And I felt like what he said is ttue

What is really happening

My mind kept on wandering, when my door suddenly opened

And I saw my dad looking at me with a smile plastered into his face and he is holding a glass of milk

Mmn I knew it my little prince you can't really fall asleep fastly at night without me visiting you, he said and sat beside me and handed me a glass

And I gladly drank it

Do you want me to tell you a story, dad asked and I just nodded

So this story is titled the lost boy he said

The title catches my attention it felt like it held a deeper meaning

Once upon a time there was a boy who is full of pain and loneliness and one time when he is sleeping he dreamed about a tragic scene that happened to person he is really closed with

And then he wandered in a dream and unexpectedly found a cursed mirror

The mirror is made my a witch of hatred

When the witch died her soul entered a mirror and whoever person who looks into it will be cursed

Whatever the person's emotions that lingers into their heart the most then the witch will give that emotions a form of a monster and use it to trap those persons into the dream

And the boys emotions where pain and loneliness and it takes form and then the dark magic traps the boy into a dream with monsters pretending to be his family

And the boy never realizes the truth and got imprisoned to the dream world and vanished into thin air

The end ...

Dad said and ended the story

I pretended to fall asleep

And I can feel his stare on me, he slowly lay me on the bed

And I can hear the door opening again

This time I heard my mom's voice

Is he asleep already, mom asked dad

But what scared me is her voice, it doesn't sound like my mom's sweet voice anymore

It sounded like a monsters voice

He's already asleep, dad said and his voice also sound like a monsters

We got him to trust us already, and we already intensified his emotions it will only take several sweet memories to make the chains reach his heart, mom said and laughed in a demonic way

Come on let him rest first and tomorrow we'll get him for sure, the monster pretending as my dad said and walk out of the room

Damn it I need to get out of here

Fuck shit

I was about to open my eyes when I felt someone coming near me, and I think it's the monster that is pretending to be my mom

She didn't get out with the other monster

Fuck I can feel her breath on my face, and smells metallic

I can feel liquid falling into my eyes and if my guess is right, it's blood because I can smell a strong metallic thing on my face

I am beyond scared at this moment but I can't fucking open. My eyes or else it would be the end of me

I can feel her moving her face near me and blood started to fall to my face and I wanted to gag but I'm restraining myself from moving

Seconds have past, and the monster move back

And I can hear her what she's saying, and I guess I did the right thing in pretending to sleep

The monster hands started wiping my face with her hands

And her hands are rough and it smells bad, I wanted to gag and ran out but I can't or else I would die here

After wiping my face

I felt something sloppy and smelly that touches my forehead, and I guess the fucking monster kissed my forehead

Minutes have past and the monster made it way out

And I can only sigh heavily

This is making me frustrated

I slowly sat on the bed when I suddenly heard footstep behind me

And I almost scream when I saw him

The kid that I saw a while ago

He is standing near my windows and he is holding a bunny and is looking at me intently

I guess you already found out the truth, he said coldly

And I can only gulped the lumped in my throat and looked at him as my body remain frozen on the spot

It took me seconds to master some courage to ask him but it only came out as a whisper

What's really happening, I whispered and he just looked at me and walked near me

And there I clearly saw his face

His face looks cold but his features clearly scream perfect

He has this arch brows deep penetrating brown eyes rosy cheeks and plump lips

I gasped when he held my hand

How can you forget something that is important he said and kissed me on the lips

I was beyond shocked and I was about to pushed him when scenarios started playing on my head

I saw myself chasing a bunny and discovering a weird mirror

And then the cursed

And the memories of what happened before came flashing to me

Fuck how can I let myself fall into their traps

So the story that the monster was telling me a while ago was all about me I was the lost boy and I've been clueless about it

Seconds passed and the boy pulled back and stopped kissing me

I just looked up at him intently and he just held my hands and looked at it intently

It's only a matter of time till they got a held of you fully, he said and showed me my wrist

And I can only gasped in surprised and fear

The chain in my wrist had travelled up to my shoulders

If this chains reaches your heart then you will vanished into thin air

We need to get out of here now, he said and hold my hands

After he held my hands the door opened harshly and there I see the two monsters who have been deceiving me all this time

Baby what are you doing who is that, the monster pretending to be my mom asked while using my mom's voice

Don't go near me you deceitful monsters, I yelled and they just laughed at me and I can see how their teeths and claws grow

Do you think we will still let you go, you can never leave this place ever again we are going to consume your soul to make us stronger, the monster pretending to be my father said

I will never let you do that you dirty creatures , I yelled and take the vase near me and threw it them but they were able to dodge it and laugh at me evilly

You can't escape us already little boy, well you can't blame us it's your fault for letting us play with your emotions

We just needed to play as your good for nothing parents and you already gave in, they said and insulted my parents which made me enraged

I was about to ran near them, when the kid held my hands

Don't let them control your emotions or else you will lose look at the chains it moved again he said and pointed to my neck

Stop with the talking anymore there is no point in acting anymore we need to kill you to take your soul, the monster yelled and started to ran near me and tried to attack me

But before they reach me the kid waved his hands and they get thrown and slammed in the other side of the room

Ho how did you do that, I whispered and he just looked at me intently and then he suddenly smiled

Let's just say that I vowed to protect you and that determination gave me this power, he said and looked at me and kissed my forehead which made me shiver

What do you mean, I,,_ _ don't even know you, I asked and he just smiled at me

You may not remember me now but you'll surely will find out soon, for now go and do everything to find out what the key is, he said and pushed me out of the room

Bu but what about you , I asked

Don't worry about me , I won't let them hurt me after I take care of these two I will come and find you so just go , he said and closed the door

So I did what he said and I run and run till I made it out of the house

I kept on running but the road does not seem to end and I can feel myself getting tired already so I decided to stop for a while beside an old tree

When i heard a growl behind and I saw 3 monsters running near me

So I kept on running and it's good that I was able to see a house nearby, it was creepy but it's a good place to hide

I decided to ran inside the house and I locked it so that those monsters won't be able to come in

My knees starts to feel weak and I can only slumped myself down the floor

I really thought it was real, it turns out that I just let myself get fooled

Damn it, it's so painful

I really missed my father, and I have let myself get deceive because of that longing

I'm really a fool

Damn I can't stop crying

My eyes just won't stop tearing up

Clang Clang Clang Clang

I was taken aback when I heard bells ringing

What the heck was that

The sound of the bell is loud and creepy and at the same time it produces sad melody

The ringing of the bells continued and it's starting to get painful into my ears

So I tried my best to stand up and looked for it

I started roaming around the house and I can say that this house is already old. And it looks like a maze it has a lot of hidden rooms and there are lots of corridors to turn too

I continued walking and when I reached the last door, the ringing of the bells was intensified and it's coming from this room

Even though I felt scares, I still willed myself and slowly opened the door

The whole room is seem and the only light that is visible is in the middle of the room

And what made me stop dead on tracks was the person kneeling on the floor

The person looks so familiar and I can feel something that is odd about him, he is kneeling there and not moving at all

So I decided to walk near him but when I started walking near him , he turned around and looked at me

The face of the man

I,_ _ It can't be

No No it can't be possible

How can it be me

The man kneeling in front of me was my teenage self

An,_ _ And his face damn it

His mouth, it was sewed all over

And his eyes, they were dugged out

Fuck it

What's happening

What the fucking hel is this

Why am I being played like this

The bell started ringing again and every ring send pains into my head

**_Hahahahaha_ **

I felt like my chest was slammed back by fear when I heard a creepy laugh coming from nowhere

**_What a pathetic little poor boy you are_ **

I heard the creepy voice again and it gives me shivers

Who the fucking hell are you, I screamed and the voice just laughed harder

**_Why poor boy are you annoyed hahaha, you're so pathetic. Look at your teenage self , you are the reason why he looks like that. You made him that way hahahaha._ **

What the hell are you saying, I don't fucking understand, I screamed

**_Poor boy wanna know the reason why hahahaha, then let me do the honor and tell you. You deprived yourself from showing others how you truly felt, you put on a masked to hide your true emotions. You lied about your real emotions so what's the used of your lips. You had let us invade your whole being and let the chain imprison a part of you. So the curse acted up and take form on your body and sewed your lips hahahahaha._ **

I can't seem to find my voice to talk back

Because everything that was said was all true

I hide my emotions through a mask, I pretended that I am okay even if I'm not. I created a wall in my heart and never trusted anyone about my feelings. It's my fault why I ended up like this.

**_Hahahaha where did your courage go poor boy, what you can't talk back now._ **

Shut up damn it, I yelled

_**Why poor boy, you don't want to hear the truth anymore hahahaha** _

Shut the fucking hell up and leave me alone!!!!

But why I'm still enjoying it so much hahaha and besides you can't get out of here anymore hahaha, the chains are near your heart already so why bother hahaha you will soon vanish

When she said that I immediately look at the chains and it's on my chest already and it's so near to penetrate my heart

**_Hahahaha poor little baby, he is so scared, why don't you comfort your other self he seems to be choking on his chains too_ **

I immediately look at my teenage self and I was shocked to see that he is covered with chains

His hands , feet and necked are tightly surrounded by chains to the point that he is already bleeding so much

Fuck it

Stopped it already damn it !!!

**_But why it's fun to play with poor little souls like you hahahahaha, why don't you want to play with me already hahahahaha_ **

**_Pathetic good for nothing son, you are the reason why your father died hahahahahaha_ **

The voice said which caused pain towards my heart

I looked at the chains on my body and it moved again

Clang

I turned my head to look at my younger self and what I saw broke my heart even more

Another chain was clamped into his neck and blood started to gush out of his sewed lips

Why don't you fucking shut up you demon

**_Why would I? Hahahaha_ **

**_I'm fully enjoying torturing you, why don't you want to hear more hahahahaha_ **

**_Why Am I not right, you are the reason why your father died. You and him fought and he ended up going out to buy you a present but he ended up dying on the way to your favorite toy store_ **

**_And most of all hahahaha your father died lonely because he didn't have his little prince forgiveness hahahaha_ **

**_Do you still want me to replay that scene for you hahahahaha_ **

It's fucking true

Damn it fucking shit it's my fucking fault

If I didn't sulk because he can't make it to play with me on my birthday, and picked a fight with him

He wouldn't go out to buy me my favorite toy

Then he shouldn't have died on the way

It's my fucking fault

Damn it it's fucking painful

**_Seeing you in pain gives me pleasure, so I guess showing you this scene will make me more pleased hahahahaha_ **

Suddenly a huge screen appeared and the scene that day played

I can see our old house

And then the door flunged open and it revealed my dad and he is happily looking at me

But I am sulking because my dad couldn't make it on time to my birthday

I told him that he didn't want me anymore that he doesn't love me

He tried to hug me and kiss me but I pushed his arms away and turned my head when he was about to kiss me

I even told him that I hate him and I don't love him anymore and I ran out to my room

But my dad didn't get angry at me and just shake his head gently with a smile

That night my dad went in my room and sat beside my bed and gently ruffled my hair but pushed his hands away and he just chucked and then kissed my forehead and went out of my room

If I had just known that it's the last time that I will be seeing him alive, I shouldn't have just let him leave

I should've held onto him

I shouldn't have let him walk away

I should have told him I love him

But my last words to him

My fucking damn last words to him

Was

I

Hate

You

And

I

Don't

Love

You

It's all my fucking fault damn it

Im the very fucking reason why my dad died

And that's the reason why

I didn't gave myself the rights to mourn and grieve for him

I can clearly see my dad happily walking

He is holding the toy that I kept on telling him to buy, and what I heard him say broke my heart even more and my tears bursts even more

My son will surely love you just like how I love him

I wanted to hugged him and stopped him from going inside the car but my body seemed to be frozen on the spot

The car was doing fine when a huge wheeler truck seemed to look like it was uncontrolled, and what I saw next made me dead on track

the wheeler truck slammed into my dads car and I can see how it was thrown into the other side of the road

My dads face

I,_ _ Its full of blood but he was still holding on the toy tightly and he kept on whispering my name

I heard how he said sorry to me because he wont be able to come back anymore

I heard how he called out my name and repeatedly said I love you as his breathing become labored 

I saw how my dad struggled for his last breath and the only words that came out from his mouth is I love you my son

I fucking witnessed how life slowly left my father, how his eyes closed forever

My chest started to become heavier and an excruciating pain slowly makes its way into my heart, my body started numbing and weak

**_CHECKMATE_ **

**_hahahaha I'm so sorry poor boy but your time is up, the chain has reached your heart already and in any minute now a chain will make its way out in your body and will make its way to pierce the body of your teenage self and you will vanished_ **

**_Just look at your body, you're body is starting to disappear_ **

The voice said and when i looked at my hands, it is starting to become transparent

The pain in my chest became unbearable and I can only scream out in pain, i felt like somethings trying to come out of my chest

Tears slowly made its way out of my eyes, I guess I'm going to die like this

But I'm going to die happy because at last I will be able to see my dad again, I'm sorry ma'am I wont be able to see you again but I promise I will always protect you even if I'm not by your side anymore

I can feel the skin at my chest tearing and send an agonizing pain within my body, half of me is already transparent

I looked at my teenage self, one last time but I was shocked that bloody tears are coming out from his eyes

I can feel it

He's in pain

For the last time I wanted to protect someone dear to me

I wanted to protect my own self to lessen the pain

My body feels so weak but I managed to walk near my teenage self, and I hugged him to make him feel that he is not alone

I'm sorry I made you like this, now I'm here with you already you don't need to be the only one to feel the pain. I will join you and half the pain that it will cause us, i finally found you and you have found me, i said and hugged my teenage self tightly and whispered to him that he is not alone that we will travel the journey of death together

I kept on hugging him when suddenly all the chains from him started untangling like it has its own mind

And when I looked at his face I was shocked to see how the thread slowly vanished from his mouth and now it looked perfectly fine, and then his eyes started to looked okay and I felt like my breathing stopped when my teenage self slowly opened its eyes

Tears started to fall from eyes when I saw him smile and looked at me happily

I'm so happy that you had finally found me, I thought that I would never see you again. Now that we have found each other, we don't have to fight this journey alone we will both get through this together. You wont to mask your pain anymore because I already accepted all your pains and I'm ready let people in my life, I have finally broken the walls that you have build deep in your, he said and kissed my forehead

I got shocked when my body started to go back from its original form and not transparent, and suddenly a blinding light started coming near my chest and it looked like its sipping a dark smoke coming from my heart

After how many seconds it stopped and made its way to the chains that are laying still on the ground and suddenly the chains started to move, and violently made its way up

aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh whats happening, how can this happen. Noooooooooooo

Suddenly I heard the evil voice again and this time it sounded like its panicking

Then suddenly the chain went down while dragging a scary looking woman and her whole body is burned, and she is glaring at me

She tried to attack me when the chains suddenly made its way to her chest and stabbed her, I can her screaming as she slowly turned into smoke

Then suddenly there is a blinding light, its so painful in the eyes that I can only cover my eyes with my hands

Then I heard the soft voice again

You have broke the curse 

You have win against my evil sisters cursed

You won against her dark magic

And you have found the key

The key that I told you is not the literal key to open the door

And that key is your own self

You are able to realized that you needed to fight this battle fully and in order to do that, you have destroyed the walls that you have built within your heart and you have accepted the part of you that you kept on trying to hide from the world

And now there is only one thing that is left for you to do Turbo

And it is to let go

The voice said and then suddenly the room started to spin around so i needed to shut my eyes to prevent myself from feeling dizzy

When I opened my eyes

I cant help but gasped

The place is just so wonderful, I felt like I'm in a paradise

Turbo, my little prince

A voice called me from behind

That voice

And that nickname

It sounds so familiar

I slowly turned to look at the person who called me and there I saw him, wearing his contagious smile

Daddy, I whispered and he just smiled at me but his smiles looks so sad and his eyes are full of longing

He started walking near me but I'm still frozen , tears started to form into my eyes as he stand in front of me

My son you have grown to be a fine young man that I wished to be, I'm sorry my little prince that daddy is not there when you were growing up, he said and I couldn't stop myself from sobbing heavily as he pulled and hugged me tightly

daddy I missed you so much

I'm sorry daddy its all my fault, if I didn't picked a fight with you that night you wouldn't have to go out and buy me things to console me, I'm sorry daddy

I feel so heartbroken when you left us knowing that its my fault that you died

Its so painful that my last words for you was not I love you

Daddy I hated myself for telling you those things

I have longed for this moment to come so that I'll be able to tell you how much I love you

I love you daddy, I love you so much

I continuously told my dad about how i truly feel, about the feelings that I have hidden for years and he just hugged me and kissed my forehead

Baby its not your fault okay, you need to know that you are not at fault

And I have never resented you for anything that you have said back then, because i have always known that your I hate You and I don't love you actually means the other way around

when you were a kid every time that you will tell me you hate me and you don't love me anymore, I knew you didn't mean it because every time you say it you always fidget and bite your lips

and whenever you fidget and bite your lips that means that you are lying

so baby there is nothing to forgive because its not your fault

but for the sake of you letting go of this painful past your daddy will forgive you for not forgiving yourself

daddy will forgive you for hating yourself

daddy will forgive you for living a lonely life

and daddy will tell you that Its alright

everything's going to be alright, and daddy loves you so much

you are not at fault and you are just a victim of the cruel reality of the world

it is bot your fault that you told me you hate me and you don't love me

it is daddy's fault for not being able to finish his work fastly, and it is also my boss fault for not allowing me to go early

its not your fault why daddy has to go out and buy you things

it is daddy's fault because he wanted to spoil his only son and make him happy to make up with his late arrival

and lastly it is not your fault why daddy got into accident

it is the weathers fault for not being in condition and making it rain that caused the road to become slippery

and it is the drivers fault for falling asleep because of too much drunkenness

that's why I want you to stop blaming your self for my death

i need you to move on and put into your mind that I will always be here, maybe not by your side but there in your heart my little prince

so now I want you to let go of all the pain and hatred, of all the loneliness and grieving and live a happy life for me

please live the life that I have dreamed for you

please the life that daddy didn't have to chance to live

in that way you'll only feel happiness in your heart, and in case you feel lonely just remember that I always there in your heart. And I am always up there in heaven looking up at you, I am one with the skies so just scream to me all your happy and lonely moments, and I am the star and the moon and I will light yo up in your darkest times

I love you my little prince, he said and hugged me tightly

please take care of your mom for me, and tell her that I love her to the moon and back, he said and kissed my forehead

daddy I love youuu and i will always miss you, i said and he just smiled at me

and then suddenly 

the bright light started to swallow him and then everything went black...

Lhong's pov.

Ouch damn my butt hurts badly

Aishhh it's tharn's fault he loves to send me into errands and blackmail me if I say no

Damn I need to get back to the clinic fastly, turbo needs me right now I need to stay by his side

I ran as fast as I can to go back to the clinic, but a certain junior accidentally bumps into me which made me fall into the ground butt first

Damn why do I always ends up getting knock down into the ground

Well I'm not weak but this junior of mine is just big and mascular

Damn why can't my body be mascular too

But what pisses me off is that this junior of mine maybe mascular but he is really clumsy and shy damn

Shit P' lhong I'm so sorry, he said and waii on me before helping me to get up

But unfortunately for a clumsy person like him, while he is helping me to stand up he accidentally tripped into my foot and ended up calling into my stomach

Damn it I felt like I have been punched in the gut

Aishhh Ai Song why are you friggin clumsy, I said and pushed him off me

And when he was already standing again he tried to help me stand but his books said hello first to my face

Mind you his books are thick and heavy, and it went face to face with me damn it

I felt like I was punched in the face

Fuck I'm sorry P' lhong, he said and picked the books beside me damn those heavy books made me see birds flying around my head

Song tried helping me again but I stopped him , well I don't know what his clumsyness would bring me this time

I'm really sorry P' Lhong I didn't mean to do it, he said and bowed in front of me

Yah Ai Song stop that it's fine, I'm fine but please stop being clumsy, I said and start to walk

But unlucky me that darn junior song accidentally stepped on my shoe laces when I was about to walk so I ended up tripping again face flat on the floor

Damn it Ai Song I'm really going to kill you, I yelled as I try to massage my poor nose

Shiaaaaa P' Lhong I'm really really sorry please be alright I gotta go, he said and ran away

Aishhh that damn kid is always the reason for my injury

I'm a good person but shiaaa why do I always get friends and juniors who is a real pain in the ass

Damn I slowly stand up and picked up my bag but when I looked up all the students in the hallway is looking at me

Others have shocked expressions and the others are stopping their selves from laughing

These damn kids are making fun of me aishhh

I made my way to one of the students who are trying to stop himself from laughing and pulled his collar

He seemed shocked and scared

Well I'm known to be a jolly but I'm still feared by many students not just because I'm friends with the alpha and the beta but I'm also the packs most skilled knight

The kid was looking at me with fear but when he looked behind me he looked like pleading

And when I looked to the person he is looking at I couldn't stop myself from gulping

I can clearly see how her brows arched and I can clearly know that I'm doomed

Lhong what are you doing to that freshman and why are you not in class, the head teacher Mrs. Rial said

Hehe Ma'am I'm just helping this junior fixed his collar, I said and stopped gripping the students collar and started to act like I was fixing it and I glared at the student to shut him up

Is that so then that's good, she said which made me sigh heavily and started to make my escape

Ai lhong then would you please tell me why are you not in your proper uniform and why are you not in your classroom

Oh hahaha about that ma'am it's just I have some important things to do, I said and she just stared at me intently

Is that so then okay , she said so I prepared myself for my ultimate move

Then you should go to the detention room and you have a lot of important things to do there just by writing a promisory note, she said and started taking out her record book

So when she was looking at her bag I ran as fast as possible and I tell you her face looks so red in anger

But I don't care turbo needs me right now that's why I need to go there

I can still hear Mrs. Rial shouting my name in anger

After how many times of stumbling and tripping I manage to make it into the clinic

It's good that Nurse Choi was not yet there or else she will nag at me again for living a friend alone in the clinic

Well haha I always do that whenever tharn gets sick and rest here

When I entered the clinic first thing I saw was turbo who was still lying on the bed and was still unconscious

I slowly make my way near the bed as quiet as possible so that I won't end up waking turbo

But to my surprise turbo's condition seemed to get even worst

Right now he was sweating heavily and he keeps on twist and turning and he's breathing seemed unstable, and his face is so pale

So I decided to try and wake him up, but he won't even budge and he would just moan every time I shake him and what bothers me is that he has a high fever which is making him shiver

That's why I decided to go out and look for Nurse Choice

But when I was about to go out of the room, turbo suddenly started moaning loudly just like he was dreaming about something that is scary

His moaning started to bother him and what made me more nervous is when he started trembling badly

So I decided to go near him again and shake him hardly to wake him up

I tried shaking him hardly every after 5 seconds , and casually calling his name but he won't even budge

So I decided to try the move that I always use on that to wake him up from deep sleep

Though I always end up getting beat up by tharn

Damn I don't care anymore, for now I just need to wake turbo up

I raised my hand and was about to slap him hard when he suddenly screamed

Dad

Daddy

Don't leave me

Daddy I love youuuuuu

He repeatedly called out for his dad and then on his last scream his eyes fluttered widely open and immediately sit

And I was left dumbfounded while my hands are still in the air in attempt to slap him to wake him up

I thought he was going to get angry at me but he just looked at me intently

And then suddenly tears started streaming down his face, and for the first time I felt like I froze on the spot and I don't even know what to think of

I can only look at turbo as he cried uncontrollably, and I don't know what come to me I just suddenly felt myself being able to move again

And my feet felt like it has its own mind and started walking near the bed where turbo is currently crying

As I once look at his face again I couldn't stop my self from sitting beside him and hugging him tightly

And I can feel him wrap his hands around my waist and put his head into my chest and then cried even more

We just remained like that for how many minutes until he has finally calmed down and right now he was a hiccupping and trembling mess

So I decided to calm him even more

I started tapping his shoulders to lessen his stress, and I casually kissed his head a few times

After a few minutes he stopped hugging me and just looked at me straight in the eyes

And I got shocked when he suddenly close the gap between us and rested his forehead into mine

And our nose are already touching and his eyes just remained looking into mine and it looked like he was looking deep into my soul

We just remained like that when suddenly the door opened widely, and Nurse Choi suddenly entered

And both turbo and I got shocked to the point that turbo ended up pushing me harshly

And my poor butt came face to face with the floor again

My poor bootie I think you are really destined to be with Mr. Floor

Okay what are you guys doingggg?? Nurse Choi said as she eyed the both of us while smirking

Uh oh we're dead

No Nothing Nurse Choi We are not doing anything ri right Ai Lhong, turbo said and glared at me and kick me lightly in the feet

Huhu this brat how can he treat me like this aissssh

Ah he he he turbo is telling the truth Nurse Choi we are not doing anything, I said and scratch the back of my neck

But she just looked at us like she was not believing our allibis gosh

Really you guys are not doing anything huh, she said grinning widely

And I think she looked like a crazy fangirl

If you guys are not doing anything, then why are your faces so closed to each other, ohooo don't tell the both of you are going to kiss if I didn't just come in hihihii, she laughed crazily

Okay this is really creeping me out already

Nurse Choi it's not what you think hahaha please calm down and don't think of anything else, turbo said and laughed nervously

Ohh but I think based on your actions you both have something going on, ohooo are you guys a couple waaaaah so who is topping and who is the bottom, she said and squeeled

What the heck did she say, fuck I didn't know that Nurse Choi has this creepy side fudge

He he Nurse Choi there is really nothing that is going on between us, I tried to explain but she already looks like in a hazy dream and she is grinning widely

Ohio I have been dreaming about this time, I really love romance between two high school boys

I only see this on a TV series but now I'm seeing it live this is a dream come true, she said dreamily and she suddenly looked at us darkly and grinned

And I tell you she really look creepily and it looks like she is planning something that is not good

He he ah okay Nurse Choi I think Turbo and I need to go home,cI think I need to send him home already so that he would be able to rest, I said and she started frowning

I slowly made my way into the table and picked up my bag and turbo's bag as well as the plastic bag turbo is holding a while ago

And then I slowly made my way in front of turbo and whispered to him to climb on my back so that we can escape Nurse Choi already

Hey what are you guys doing, Nurse Choice said an pouted

Oho you guys can't get out of here without giving me a wonderful bl scene waaah she said and stand in front of the door

Fudge what the hell are we going to do, how can we escape Nurse Choi now

Nurse Choice I saw two men walk inside the Clinics CR and then I heard some moaning I think their doing something, turbo suddenly said and I just looked at him like he grew another head and he just pinched my ear and whispered at me to get ready to run

Really, Nurse Choi said and ran towards to the Cr

So I fastly ran towards the door and ran out before Nurse Choi notice that we are missing

We are already miles away from the clinic and we still heard how Nurse Choi called our names angrily

So right now we are already at the parking lot of the school

But I can only cursed out because of irritation

Well it's because it's raining heavily aishh how can I forget to look into the weather bulletin today

And heck yeah There is a typhoon right at this moment

And the worst part is I didn't use my car today and used my motorcycle instead just what the hell

This is really my unlucky day

Ai lhong how are we going to go home now, I'm sure that the road on my way home is already flooded and right at this moment there are no vehicles that we can hire to go home

I can't get wet because my fever's still running high and my ankle's still injured, turbo said and slumped in the ground

Okay just wait here and I will just get my one piece raincoat just used it so that you won't get wet and then I'll just get the boots to prevent your ankle from getting wet, is that okay for you, I asked and he just nodded

Wait where did you get the raincoat and the boots though, he asked and I just scratched the back of my head

Well my mom always puts them into my bag every rainy season and she would get angry if I take it off my bag so I just put it into my locker in case I will need it, I said and he just nodded his head

Okay I'll go back first and get the raincoat and boots so I want you to stay here and wait for me, If you're in danger just call me here this is my number, I told him and took his phone and inputted my number

I'll get going now remember what I told you stay here and don't go anywhere so that your ankle won't get any worse already and if your in danger just call me I would come back fastly, I said and ruffled his hair and he just smiled at me

I quickly made my way to the locker and fastly picked up my raincoat and boots, I was about to go back when the lights in the hallway suddenly starts to light on and off

Damn I can already feel fear creeping up on me, what the hell I'm all alone here 

Okay lhong you can do it, you are brave and you are not a coward. Phew we just need to walk fastly and go back to the parking lot

I continued to walk and this time I fasten my speed even though my feet feels wobbly

Please Damn I wish there is not a ghost around here that would jump and scare me, I was near the hallway that leads to the entrance door of this building

My breath started to get steady, thank goodness I didn't encounter a ghost that would scare the shit out of me

I continued to walk when suddenly the door behind me banged so loudly

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah mommmmmmmmmmmmmmmy help me

damn i felt like my soul left my body, my feet are now a trembling mess fuck it

I tried to walk again but my legs felt weak and I just ended up falling butt first again into the ground, damn it what is wrong with this feet

Come on now!! Don't betray me at times like this. I'm fucking scared already

tok tok tok tok tok

My heart started to beat fastly when I heard the clacking of shoes behind me

damn waaaah huhuhu please my dear feet, please cooperate with me already I'm so scared mommy help me

I can only sigh out when I heard the clacking of shoe stopped, but the next thing that happened literally made my heartbeat stop

damn it someones was laying on my shoulders and it is fucking cold

fuck it! fuck it! fuck it!

damn that fucking weather, if there wasn't a typhoon I wouldn't have gone here shiaaaa I'm friggin doomed

I can feel my whole muscle began to limp because of fear

even though I feel so scared already, I willed myself to look behind me

I slowly turned my head to look behind me but I kept my eyes close, after a few minutes I slowly opened my eyes

and fuck it there is a woman in front of me and her eyes are bloody red, and her face are so white and her clothes are stained with blood and her lipstick is all messed up

damn I couldn't stop it anymore

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh fuckkkk a ghost mommmmy shiaaaa get away from meeeeeee

I screamed continuously and damn, I don't know what to react when the girl ghost in front of me started screaming too

just what the hell!! its my first time to encounter a ghost that screams together with her victim

I stopped screaming and tried to calm myself down, and when i felt that I have calmed down a little bit 

But damn the ghost in front of me was still screaming damn it, is this a crazy one

ya yah, yo,_ _ you're a ghost right? fuck then why are you fucking screaming. I'm the one who should be screaming in fear here and why do you look ugly?, I said and thank god she stopped screaming but she is looking at me creepily already

damn lhong!! I knew it my stupid mouth really put me in trouble as always

ya yah what are you doing?? why are you coming near me, yaaaaaaaaaahh!!

I got goosebumps when she started walking near me as she stared at me intently

waaaaaaaah Ms. Ghost I'm so sorry!!! I didn't mean to call you ugly, please forgive and please don't kill me huhuhu, I pleaded but she just continued to walk near me so I decided to just close my eyes and pray for my life

yah!! what did you just call me?? are you fucking insulting me? yah you fucking brat how can you call me ugly and a ghost damn shitt, the girl ghost told me and my mouth just hanged open as my eyes flattered open damn if she's not a ghost then what the hell is she

the then if you're not a ghost then what are you?............

wait let me think about it, i told her she just looked at me with this belief

aha i knew it now, if you are not a ghost then you are a witch, i said and she just face palmed and threw the bag she is holding right exactly at my face

damn my friggin handsome face

ya yah Ms. Witch why the hell did you do that, ouch!! my face it hurts so much 

yah you brat stop calling me names!! I'M NOT A FUCKING GHOST NOR A FUCKING WITCH!!! I'M A HUMAN YOU BRAT A FUCKING HUMAAAAAAAAAAN!! DO YOU HEAR ME SO STOP CALLING ME MS. GHOST OR MS. WITCH, she yelled right in front of my face

damn i think my eardrums broke already

Eyyyyy you're kidding right? If you're a human then why do you look like that? why do you look like a witch or a ghost, I asked and she looked at me like she was about to kill me

What? did I say something wrong, its true she said she's a human but she doesn't exactly look like one

you brat!!! okay let me explain to you, about why do I look like this, she said and sat in front of me

okay here it is, first and foremost I just transferred so I'm literally the new kid and i kinda don't know anyone from here. So when I was walking around looking for the dean's office, I accidentally bumped into a girl who looked like a clown because her make up is so dark and I accidentally spilled my drink on her and she got angry at me. She tried to start a fight with me together with her gang but lucky me I am a runner so I was able to escape them fastly.

But unfortunately they had their ways to have their revenge on me, in the afternoon as I was passing an old building they poured a pail of starch on me that's why my face looks so white like this. And because of that I got so angry and went up to confront them, and they started to surround me but I knew to myself that I can take them all down.

Unfortunately a heavy migraine which I always have when I get angry suddenly acted, and I felt because of the pain. And yeah those bitch used that weakness of mine to bully me, they started drawing things on my face using their lipsticks and they even spilled their lipsticks on me that's why my clothes looks like it was stained with blood.

Are you happy now, I already explained why I look like this so stop calling me that irritating names you brat, she said and stand up then make her way to the entrance door

ya yah wait where are you going, i yelled and she just glared at me

where do you think brat? I'm going home of course, she said and started walking again so i ran to catch up with her

ya yah wait for me, i said and followed her

tsk coward, she said and its my turn to glare at her

after how many steps we already reached the parking lot, and guess what turbo is nowhere to be seen. Damn that brat!! really? i told him to just stay in here, where the heck would I find him this time aishhh

I took out my phone to call him but damnnn

what an idiot lhong

how can I call him, I don't have his number. Aishh why did I forgot to ask for his number shiaaaa

oiiii!!! alaiwa where the heck is my little brother, fudge I clearly told him to stay here damn where the heck would I find him now. Shiaaaaa my mom and dad will surely kill me if i can't find that brat

uhm hehe hii missy whom I don't know her name yet?, I said and tapped her shoulders and guess whattt damn it

how many times do my butt need to get face to face with fucking ground

damn this girl even know martial arts, and she just fastly pulled my hand and slammed me on the friggin door

arggghhhh damn it why'd you do that for?! that fucking hurts, are you trying to break my bones, I yelled at her and she looked taken aback at what she just did to me and helped me to sit up

well you damn brat its your own fault too, you suddenly come out of nowhere and lay your fucking hands on my shoulders of course what do you think I'd do, and besides its my natural instinct

shut up already aishhh I feel like my bones are broken, I said as I massaged my back

okay fine I'm sorry its an accident and I didn't mean to do it, oh bide away my name is Phang and you are, she said and extended her hands to me''

damn this brat how can she act like my butt didn't hurt because of her aishhh just forget it

My name's lhong, I said and shaked her hand

Okay so what did you want to talk about me, wait don't tell me you fell in love at first sight with me and you want to confessed right at this moment and court me, she sad and looked at me like I'm some sort if alien

damn this girl is really weird plus irritating

shut up its not like that, you're thinking so much, I just wanted to asked for your help. Its just I left my friend here a while ago because I need to get something from my locker and I clearly told him to stay here but right now he is nowhere to be found and I also don't have his cellphone number so I don't know how to find him

Aside from that I also need to find him fastly because he is injured and his condition is currently unwell, I said and she just looked at me intently

And what shocked me was when she smiled because she looked like a crazy psycho

Yah what's with the creepy smile, its scary stopped that, I said and she just laughed at me

okay okay sorry, come on then I will help you find your friend but I have one condition, she said and grinned

Well there is nothing I can do, so i just need to abide his conditions

what's your condition then, I asked and she just grinned at me evilly

Well just like you, my little brother is also missing so I also need your help in finding him, she said so I just nodded my head

so yeah after that face to face agreement we decided to walk around the empty campus and search for turbo and his little brother

And here we are currently roaming around the empty campus

.

.

.

. 

Gosh this is really frustrating where the heck did they go, I feel like my feet are going to give up already I'm so tired walking already

I think we almost searched every single room that we would see when we pass by but the two was still nowhere to be seen

we just kept walking when we suddenly heard laughing and small voices coming from the back building of the medical department

so even when the both of us are kinda scared, we still decided to figure out who was the person at the back of the building

and there we both saw the two person that both of us were looking for

Ai Turbo and a young kid were both slumped on the ground, and they are playing with a small kitten and are happily chatting with each other

right then and there I felt like the heaviness and nervousness in my heart all dissipated when I saw Turbo's laughing and smiling face

So phang and I decided to go near them slowly so that they wont notice, well we just want to know what they are doing

when we reach them we clearly saw what they are doing, well there is a cute puppy beside them and they are feeding the puppy happily. And I think the puppy noticed us and started to cutely bark on us, so the two also looked at us

when the kid saw us he immediately ran near phang and hugged her, and when I looked back at turbo well he had this cute and innocent reaction wherein he is trying to suppressed his smile and his cheeks started to become pink

And I couldn't stop myself from looking at him, it's like I keep on getting drawn to him

I slowly made my way near him and crouched till where both of us are at eye level

Hey turbo! What did I tell you a while ago before I left you in the parking lot, I asked him and he just poured

Damn it he looks so cute

Shiaaaa lhong contain yourself

But damn those damn lips they look so kissable and it looks like tempting fuck it

I'm sorry P' Lhong I really intended to just stay in the parking but I saw this kid and he is crying already and is looking for his sister so I just decided to help him go look for his sister

And we happened to see this cute puppy so we spend time with it for a little while, he said and picked up the puppy and placed it into his lapped and pet it

And you walked all the way oiiii Shia didn't you forgot already that your fit is injured and it's not in a good condition and What if it gets worst

I said well I'm just concerned for him that's why I'm nagging at him

I'm really sorry P' Lhong I promise it won't happen again please forgive me already na P' Lhong na?

Damn it he looks really cute to the point that I couldn't even stop myself from ruffling his hair

Okay okay fine I forgive you already but don't do this again alright, I said and he smiled widely

Khap P'Lhong

Common we need to go home already before the typhoon gets even worst, you could crash at my place for now we'll just call your mom when we get there, I said and he just nodded

P' Lhong can we take puppy home, he's all alone here and I'm afraid that something bad might happen to him he said and looked at me with those puppy dog eyes

Damn how can I say no if he is looking cutely like that shiaaa

Okay okay fine we'll take him come on hop on my back already I'll carry you so that you won't put pressure on your injury so that it won't get any worst

Khawp khun khrap na P' , he said and slowly climb into my back

When I finally secured him in my back I picked up all our things and I also picked the puppy up and put him inside the bag giving him a little allowance so that he'll be able to breathe

When I felt like everything's already fine I started walking already, and after a few minutes only we finally made it to the parking lot again

Goshh it's been a long tiring and a little bit unlucky day for me 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #heyyy guys so here is another chapter and I hope you guys like it.
> 
> #I am not yet a professional writer that's why there can be grammatical errors or typos there so I am asking for your patience for my story.
> 
> #This chappie focused on the growing love story of our precious babies lhong and turbo
> 
> So I can't promise but I am working on the part 3 already
> 
> And a little warning
> 
> I will be writing a heavy smut on the next chapter
> 
> And if you guys are uncomfortable with the s*x scene you can just skip it if you want I am not anybody to read it
> 
> And also I would like to say thank you for supporting and reading my story
> 
> I am so grateful and I love you guys
> 
> It's my first time publishing my story in Wattpad and it's really fun when someone read your story it just make you happy and boost your confidence
> 
> And before I end this note
> 
> I am also preparing to start another bl story
> 
> A historical bl to be exact
> 
> And I'm going to entitle it the Melancholy of a Sinister Male Empress
> 
> I don't know when to start this but I am already working on the story outline
> 
> And I can say that it's a real heavy dramatic story
> 
> So if you guys want to read in the future prepare tissues
> 
> And I will also try creating one shot bl stories for the Thai bl couples and I if you guys want just comment your fav bl couple
> 
> And include what you wanted to happen in the story and I will take care for the rest
> 
> So thats all thank you for reading and supporting this story I love all guys
> 
> Oh and also I'm saying sorry in advance if there are some errors and typos and grammatical errors
> 
> Cause I'm not a perfect writer so I can have mistake sometimes
> 
> No one is made perfect though haha
> 
> So that's all and thank you
> 
> Sending love to all of you guys
> 
> Keeep reading and supporting my story


End file.
